


It takes three to say I love you

by firebreather15



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, BDSM, Blood, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Death, Dom/sub, Guns, M/M, Murder, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture, Violence, mafia, yoonminseok - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2020-07-31 03:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 45,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebreather15/pseuds/firebreather15
Summary: Mafia leader Yoongi hires Hoseok as personal assistant. Hoseok didn't know that his task includes taking care of his boyfriend Jimin when he's at work. What started as a job soon developed in something more...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO READ THIS FIRST PLEASE
> 
> Lately I'm working on twitter aus more than writing for ao3 and this fic is being posted as a twitter au on my account @cottonminn so if you want daily updates i'll be posting them there and when i had enough tweets to make an actual chapter I'll post it here so if you are interested go follow me and check the updates there!
> 
> NOW HOPE YOU LIKE IT <3

“How was his name?” Yoongi leans back on the seat, a cigarette between his slender fingers.

“Jung Hoseok” Jungkook repeated, pressing the button to roll down the windows so the car doesn’t fill up with the smoke.

“Jung?” Yoongi takes a long drag and lets the smoke rest on his lungs a little longer. Jungkook nodded, “Jung as for the Jung Family?” He asked, tone disbelieving. Another silent nod. “And how’s that you want me to hire him?”

“Man ‘s being working for you for three years now” The younger explained, picking a cigarette from Yoongi’s box without bothering to ask. He lighted it up and turned his face towards Yoongi, who was sitting still on the passenger’s seat.

“How’s that I’m always the least informed person when It’s my business, fuck it’s my my empire what we’re talking about” He sounded a little irritated but Jungkook paid it no heed as he was used to the older’s antics.

“As far as I know I’m the one in charge of hiring your dealers”

“A damn dealer” Yoongi chuckled, “You want me to bring a fucking coke dealer from the Jung’s Family to my own house?”

Jungkook sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, the smoke consuming on his lips before he takes a short drug, breathing out before talking again, “He meets all your requirements”

“You said that last time and you know how it ended” Yoongi didn’t spare a glance towards the younger, his eyes still fixed on the road. It was dark already, the streets crowding up around one of the many clubs he owned. People from different ages but all with the same goal in their minds, have a little fun and forget.

Jungkook gulped, that was a mistake. This was supposed to be a simple task, if only the older wasn’t so damn picky with his personal assistants. He tried again, “You wanted a low runner, someone easy to buy”

“He could have had a fucking empire on his back” Yoongi said, “Money means shit to someone like him. and you know damn well money doesn’t buy loyalty, fear and respect do. If he turned his back to his own family there’s no way I can trust him” He reasoned, but Jungkook knew better.

“Older brother took over after their father’s death. He didn’t like his...methods. He run away from all that, he’s just a dealer because it’s easy to hide from him”

“You know him too well for just a regular dealer Guk” Yoongi raised his brow.

Jungkook rolled his eyes, “And you are too fucking inquisitive today”

“Jimin is growing impatient” Yoongi throws the stub out of the window and sunk deeper on the seat, closing his eyes. “And you know how insufferable he can get”

“That’s why I’m telling you to hire him. Best dealer in this district, never asked for a raise since he wants to remain low key and” Jungkook smirked, “the guy has a pretty face too”

That seemed to raise Yoongi’s interest, “‘s that so?”

“I don’t know how’s that supposed to be your most important requirement but he really is” Jungkook insisted, flickering his finger to throw the ash on the car tray.

“You know Jimin, he only wants pretty things around”

“His taste is highly questionable if you are included in that category” Jungkook teased.

“Gonna ignore that cause i’m too tired to shove a bullet up your ass” Yoongi run his finger through his black hair, pushing it back. “Well then bring him to me”

-

Yoongi and Jungkook walked out of the car, the older nodded at the younger as he started walking on the opposite direction. The alley next to the club is empty, but still Yoongi decided to pull up his mask in case someone recognized him. He puts his black leather gloves on and leans on the wall, checking his rolex. Jungkook is taking a little longer than expected, but considering today was a friday night the club must be packed.

He hears the door crack and looks up, there was a man standing in front of him. Brown hair parted to show the forehead, light brown eyes and heart shaped lips that must look nice in a smile. But he wasn’t smiling, his lips pressed in a thin line as he frowns. He’s pretty, Jungkook was right. Jimin would like him. But he must be useful too.

“What the hell is this?” Hoseok asked turning his attention back to Jungkook, that was the first mistake. Yoongi tsked as he walked forward, grabbing the back of his shirt and shoving him to the wall so he was facing him again.

He cursed when his back hit the wall, he tried to move away but Yoongi was holding him in place with one hand in his collar. The boy breathed once, twice and without warning kicked Yoongi’s knee, making the older growl and bent, loosing the grip. That was better.

“Don’t” Jungkook said, voice cold.

When Yoongi looked up he saw that the younger had pulled out his gun, finger on the trigger pointing right at Hoseok’s head. Yoongi rolled his eyes, of course the younger loved to show off the black and silver glock, one of his new acquisitions.

Yoongi stared at Hoseok’s back, the boy was getting one of his hands too close to his back. Even better. Yoongi was faster though, taking the gun from Hoseok’s belt and pressing the cold barrel to his temple. “Why so defensive?” Yoongi whispered to his ear, he felt the other boy stiffen under his touch, he smiled. There was no answer. “The bag” Yoongi directed his order to Jungkook who quickly pulled out a black fabric bag and covered Hoseok’s head. “Be a good boy huh?” Yoongi said before holding Hoseok’s wrists, “Move”

Hoseok walked slowly, struggling to take every step without being able to see. He didn’t fight when he was pushed inside the car. Yoongi wondered if it was because he was scared, which was disappointing to say the least, or saving up his energy to fight later when they take him out, which he hoped for.

The ride was silent. Yoongi took off his gloves and mask and stared at the younger boy, sitting on the backseat next to him with his arms crossed like a kid in a tantrum.

“Don’t bother to remember the turns and stops, we’ve been driving around randomly” Yoongi said, but there was no reaction, the boy remained still on the same position, his head facing the front as if he wasn’t unable to see. “You don’t talk much do you?” Yoongi inquired, but Hoseok didn’t answer. “Okay I like silence too”

“For someone who likes silence you talk too much don’t you?” Hoseok’s voice was flat, lacking any kind of emotion. Cold blood. Yoongi liked it. Emotions are nothing but a distraction, the most when you are unable to control them in a situation like this. The boy was doing better than he expected.

“Considering your position I wouldn’t get that cocky Jung” Yoongi was amused.

“Don’t call me that”

A weakness. Yoongi frowned.

“Or what?” He asked, curiosity clear in his voice.

Hoseok didn’t answer, probably realising the mistake he had made. The rest of the ride was like the beginning, without any exchange of words. When they arrived to Yoongi’s house, Jungkook parked his car on the garage while the older grabbed Hoseok and guided him inside. He pressed his thumb on the touchpad and marked his secret number, the reinforced doors opening with a click sound.

Yoongi waited for Jungkook and the three men walked inside his chalet. The lights were off, Yoongi checked the clock. It was late so Jimin must be already asleep, fuck he will have to deal later with his tantrum.

The older walked inside his studio and beckoned Jungkook to pick the chair. Jungkook placed the chair in the middle of the room and held Hoseok’s shoulders when Yoongi forced him to sit down. Jungkook stared at Yoongi and when the older nodded he pulled out the bag that covered Hoseok’s face.

Hoseok winced, shutting his eyes and opening them slowly, adjusting to the white light of the room. His eyes landed on Yoongi who stood in front of him, knees bent to be on the same eye level. He saw Hoseok’s expression turn into one of pure horror, that was good, his eyes widening.

“Mr. Min” He said, voice trembling but he tried not to show it.

“That’s me” Yoongi chuckled. “You know why you are here Jung?” Hoseok tried, he knew Hoseok didn’t like to be called that way and so he tasted his patience.

He saw Hoseok’s jaw clenching, “I don’t know sir” he said, through gritted teeth. It was clear he was upset but he knew better than to snap at Yoongi.

“Hmm sir” Yoongi smiled at Jungkook, “Jimin would like that”

“I bet he will” Jungkook laughed.

“So hmm you don’t like to be called with your family name huh?” Hoseok nodded, trying to look down, Yoongi placed his thumb on the younger’s chin and forced him to look up, “Look me in the eyes when I’m talking to you”

“I’m sorry sir” Hoseok muttered, his eyes narrowing.

“Kid has modals, I like it” The grip on the younger’s chin got tighter, “Tell me why then”

“Why?” Hoseok tilted his head.

“Why don’t you like it. Why you are working for me knowing well I don’t get along with your family. Why should I believe whatever you answer” Yoongi’s voice was cold, it made Hoseok shiver.

“I don’t like my brother. Scum is what he is. I-I run away when he took over my father sir” Hoseok’s voice was hoarse, he spat the words as if the mere mention of his brother made him sick, his blood running hot under his veins. Yoongi nodded. “I wanted to work for you cause everyone knows you have power but you don’t let that get to your head, you are smarter than that”

“The you must know that I don’t like bootlickers either” Yoongi clicked his tongue.

“I know” Hoseok answered, “But I’m just stating a fact. Greed and stupidity would be the end of my brother’s empire. But you are too smart to let that happen to you. It’s safer under your protection” Hoseok talked, looking directly into Yoongi’s eyes. The older tried to look for any sign of hesitation, but there wasn’t, the boy wasn’t lying.

“My protection?” Yoongi quirked his brow.

Hoseok nodded, “Everyone working for you gets well paid, and everyone knows better than to walk into one of your districts looking for trouble.”

This wasn’t good.

“You are hiding then. You are hiding from your brother because you are afraid of him” Yoongi pulled at Hoseok’s hair, making him wince, he got closer and spoke calmly “You are afraid of him when I’m the one standing in front of you and I don’t like it” Hoseok gulped, realising he had fucked up. “Maybe I can show you why you should fear me huh?” Hoseok’s eyes increased in size, “Guk, the knife”

“W-what?” Hoseok tried to turn around but Jungkook’s grip was strong enough to make him stay still.

Yoongi studied the knife in front of his eyes, running his index finger along the blade, sharp enough to cut his skin if he added a little pressure. He then pressed the blade flat on Hoseok’s cheek. The younger closed his eyes, “D-don’t please don’t” He rushed the words out.

Yoongi graced his skin, the point of the knife barely touching his face. Hoseok’s breathe hitched, “Don’t what?”

“Don’t hurt me sir, I-I’ll do whatever you ask” There was sweat already dripping down his temples. Yoongi thought if he played just a little longer, maybe pressing a little the knife until it drew blood, the boy would end up shitting his pants. But Hoseok’s face was too pretty to be ruined like that, and well he would have to explain Jimin later. No it wasn’t worth the trouble.

“Whatever I ask?” Yoongi’s voice was playful, he would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoyed this. Knowing he had the power enough to make any men beg. Yeah he liked that.

“Yes sir, whatever but please” He begged, nibbling his lower lip anxiously.

“Let’s make a deal then huh?”

“A deal” Hoseok was taken aback.

“Yeah” Yoongi started running his fingers along the blade, he liked it. The handle was made of marble and it had silver details too. It suited his owner, Jimin, so soft and pretty but oh so dangerous. “You want my protection and I will do that. I’ll have you under my wing so no one would dare to lay a finger on that pretty face of yours” Yoongi run his thumb under Hoseok’s lower lip to make his point clear, it was a dark red and a little swollen for the constant biting.

“And w-what’s my part of the deal?”

“Simple” Yoongi got up, beckoning Jungkook to stop holding Hoseok’s shoulders, as a sign of trust, “You’ll work for me, but not a dealer anymore that’s a shitty job anyways. You’ll be my assistant”

“Your assistant?” Hoseok asked dumbfounded.

“Did I stutter?” Yoongi tsked, he didn’t like to repeat himself. “I say, you do. It’s simple”

“Just that?” Hoseok didn’t quite believe the words, it sounded too easy, too good to be true.

“When you get to work you won’t think the same.” Jungkook laughed, patting Hoseok’s back and pointing at the desk full of files.

“So, I just have to follow your orders” 

“Yeah well sometimes you’ll come with me when it’s necessary but you’ll mostly be here so you’ll be safe” Hoseok nodded, “And while you are here,” Yoongi stopped in front of Hoseok again, “ well you’ll have to follow Jimin’s orders too”

“Jimin?”

“You’ll get to know him but only when I’m sure you are not a threat. You see, he’s under my wing too” Yoongi’s voice was harsh now, his voice dropping an octave to make sure Hoseok gets that when it came to Jimin, there wasn’t room for jokes. “So, deal?”

“I-I think I can do that sir” Hoseok bowed slightly, as a sign of respect and loyalty. Yoongi laughed it off. Actions were what counted when it came to loyalty, not modals.

“You don’t think, you do”

“Got it sir”

“Good, Jungkook let’s go” Jungkook nodded and walked outside while Hoseok frowned in his seat. “I think you have some work to do now,” He pointed at the desk, “so I’ll leave you alone, I’ll come tomorrow morning to check on you okay?”

“Yes sir” Hoseok muttered, and when Yoongi closed the door, he locked it.

///

Hoseok stared at the locked door for a minute. There was no point in trying to escape, instead he sank deeper into the seat and stared up at the ceiling, the light bulb blinding him. “Is it really safe here?” He wondered out loud, because Yoongi’s words have been too pleasant, it was obvious the older boy knew what people wanted to hear. He couldn’t help but think how much of it was a blunt lie, he had run away from a lion’s den just to end up hiding on another one.

With a grunt he scanned the room, it was quite empty, only a desk with files scattered all over. There was also a door slightly ajar, Hoseok could see a toilet bowl inside, well at least he could go to the bathroom. Because there wasn’t a bed here and so he wondered how much time would he spent in that room, if he would end up sleeping on the floor…

Hoseok was tired, there was a pain on his back where it had hit the wall of the alley outside Yoongi’s club. He decided to ignore it and start with the files on the desk. It was a mess, each file had a number on the front and the folders were of different colours. It must mean something, what? Hosek didn’t know.

He piled them up in front of him without any special order, just amounting them to have more space on the desk. He lost track of time, reading through the files, names he didn’t recognise and number he didn’t quite understand the purpose of. There was one that caught his attention though, he could recognise the district where he worked. There was an accounting sheet, the balance between gain a loss in that district, he checked the numbers but he wasn’t surprised to find out how much money the business made. He was used to see the many zeros next to the numbers from when he used to help his father. It didn’t came as a surprise, Yoongi was one of the most influential people in Seoul, his family following right behind along with other gangs that ruled in the west.

In the hierarchy, the Min’s empire was on the top, not only because of their power and money but because they were old. After many years ruling the city they’ve gained the respect of thousands, and well, respect was what make the business flourish. It makes people pliant, obedient and scared. Because no one smart enough would try to sell drugs on one of Yoongi’s districts without his permission. That was why it had been safer for him to hide here, his brother as stupid as he is, he wouldn’t try to trespass Yoongi’s territory just to find him. That only if he finds out he was there, he had made sure to cover his tracks, to remain as low key and unnoticed as possible.

That until now. He wondered what would change if he becomes Yoongi’s personal assistant, but one thing was sure, he would be more on the spotlight now. Rumors spread fast in the city, and the news of he becoming Yoongi’s assistant wouldn’t pass unnoticed.

Hoseok was woken up from his reverie when he heard the door opening without a knock, of course he was now on Yoongi’s house, and privacy was something he couldn’t ask for in his position. He tried to look calm but the older’s eyes were piercing when they land on him. Yoongi wasn’t as built as him, he was shorter too but he was confident, he had that aura that screamed danger all around him.

“Don’t need to look scared boy”

“You said I should be scared yesterday” Hoseok huffed.

It made Yoongi smile, but it wasn’t a pleasing smile, no. The other looked at him his brows knitted, a look in his eyes that told him to measure his words. “Did you finish?” Yoongi decided to ignore Hoseok’s comment, walking towards the desk with a mug in his hand. The smell of coffee filled the room and it made Hoseok’s stomach complain, only then he realised how hungry he was. Hoseok eyes at the mug between Yoongi’s hands and nodded.

“Read them all but not sure what do you want me to do with that info”

“Did no one teach you how to do the paperwork?” Yoongi clicked his tongue.

Hoseok shook his head. His father, well when he was alive didn’t bother to teach him how to do it, Hoseok would sit by his side and stare at him reading through the files.

’One day you’ll take over me but you’ll find someone to do this for you’ His father chuckled.

‘Then why don’t you ask someone to do it for you father?’ Hoseok had asked.

He had sighed, ‘Information is your most valuable possession. When you are as old as me kid, you can’t let anyone get their hands on it’

Hoseok didn’t understand then, but he did now. Yoongi had put trust in him, letting him read through the files also gave him an insight of the magnitude of his business and therefore, he was now able to know which districts gave him more power, which ones were the most vulnerable. It gave Hoseok an insight of his weakness. He now realised that this wasn’t just a show of trust from the older but a trap. Now that he knew about this, Yoongi wouldn’t let him leave unharmed.

“Okay” Yoongi pushed his black haired back. Hoseok noticed there were bruises on his collar and frowned but his eyes soon focused on his hands, where he placed the cup on the desk and pushed the files to the other side so he could sit on the wooden table.

Hoseok moved the chair away to give him more access but the older placed his foot on the little space that was left between Hoseok’s legs, the younger parted them wider so his shoe didn’t touch him. Yoongi propped his elbow on his own thigh and stared at Hoseok, somehow studying him before he opened his mouth, “Let’s say I have no idea about what’s inside the files” Hoseok nodded, “Is there something relevant I should know?”

“Ehm well” Hoseok tried to reach his hand to the files but Yoongi slapped it before he could.

“If you gotta read it then you are of not use” Yoongi tsked, opening one of the drawers and pulling out an ashtray. He gave it to Hoseok who looked at it a little dumbfounded. “See I don’t like to repeat myself but I’m gonna make an exception cause I feel benevolent today so, is there something relevant I should know?” Yoongi lighted up his smoke.

Hoseok closed his eyes for a moment and tried to collect all the names and numbers in his head, struggling to put some order into them “My district has increased its profit since last month”

“Good to know” Yoongi let out the air off his lungs, enveloping Hoseok in a ball of smoke, “But I already know that”

Hoseok gulped, trying to think of something else. His eyes followed Yoongi’s hand, his fingers flickering to throw the ash into the tray he was holding. “District five”

“What about it?” Yoongi quirked his brow, his expression one of pure amusement.

“Its profit is not as high as the rest of your districts, something is off about it sir”

Yoongi hummed, he stared at the amount of files, searching the exact file. When he found it he opened it and scanned the pages, “What do you think?” His eyes were still focused on the papers.

“What do you mean?”

“The reason” Yoongi closed the folder and threw it carelessly on top of the pile.

“Dealers must be scamming”

“Elaborate on that” Yoongi took a long drag to his cigarette.

“If the product has the same quality as the one in my district then it doesn’t make any sense that with the same amount of coke they gain less” Yoongi squinted his eyes but didn’t say a word so Hoseok opened his mouth again, “Either some of your dealers sell it for a lower price, which I don’t think so,” Hoseok paused, because he didn’t know how Yoongi would take the news, “or they are stealing from you” Yoongi’s jaw clenched and was about to speak but Hoseok kept on talking, “They are probably selling it a higher price so they can take more money without being too loud about it. If you check the numbers there’s still profit so you don’t see you are losing money, but if they are selling it to a higher price then you are actually losing money”

“Money is not the problem” Yoongi tsked, “Is about respect” Yeah Hoseok had heard that sentence so many times he had lost the count. “They think they can steal from me without noticing. If rumours spread to other districts is a matter of time that they start doing the same” Hoseok nodded, there was nothing else he could say.

“Good job” This time when Yoongi smiled he saw no malice in his expression but Hoseok couldn’t mirror his expression. “But you are not as smart as I thought you’d be” Hoseok’s lips parted to retort because fuck what he wanted him to do then? But his eyes widened when Yoongi stretched his arm to reach under the desk, pulling out a key. He threw it to Hoseok who nearly dropped the ashtray to pick it.

“It wouldn’t make any difference” Hoseok murmured, scanning the key. It’s been there all the time, he should have checked the room better.

“How come?”

“If I walked out of that door you’d have killed me” Hoseok muttered, his eyes still focused on the piece of iron.

“I guess you’d never know now” Yoongi smirked, it made a shiver run down Hoseok’s spine. He leaned down and pressed the stub on the ashtray, getting up and walking towards the door. Hoseok stared at the mug, the coffee probably cold already. “Are you gonna move or?” Yoongi asked, turning back and frowning at Hoseok who was still sitting on the chair. Hoseok stood up, his knees buckling forward for he had been sitting on the same position for how long he didn't know, but his legs felt numb. “Don’t forget your coffee”

“My coffee? You didn’t tell me it was for me” Hoseok took some seconds to let the blood reach his feet and stiffened up, holding the mug and taking a sip. He grimaced, it was cold.

“You didn’t ask” Yoongi shrugged as he walked out without closing the door, Hoseok hesitated for a second, considering if he should really follow him or if it was just a trap. He walked slowly and when he reached the door, he peered before actually stepping out.

Yoongi was standing there with his arms crossed, back leaning on the wall and expression unreadable. Hoseok came to terms that the older was like a closed angry book, no matter how hard for him was to read him, to know his thoughts, he always seemed mad.

“I don’t like waiting kid” Yoongi rolled his eyes, Hoseok tried to rush his way but he was too tired, the lack of sleep not letting him be on top of his aptitudes. He yawned when Yoongi turned around and started walking.

“I’m sorry sir” Hoseok apologised, but his eyes were focused on the corridor. It was dark and without any doors, Hoseok wondered if that’s where Yoongi brought all his forced ‘guests’.

“I’m not the one you should apologise too” Yoongi’s voice was flat. Hoseok didn’t understand but decided not to ask either. Following Yoongi the way out of the corridor. The light coming from outside blinding, Hoseok cursed, fluttering his eyes closed and opening them slowly to adjust to the bright sunlight.

He was greeted with a big room that looked like a living room with an open kitchen at the back. There was no one there but Hoseok realised there were two mugs on the isle, one must be Yoongi’s the other he guessed it belonged to the person under Yoongi’s protection, he didn’t remember the name and was too tired to try to recall it either.

Hoseok walked slowly, carefully, inspecting every single detail about the place, from the excessive chandelier hanging in the middle of the room, to the couch filled with too many cushions. It was luxurious to say the least. Yoongi stared at him from where he was sitting, he took a sip from his mug and beckoned Hoseok to come closer. The younger stood next to him, not daring to sit by his side because he didn’t know he was allowed to and well everything looked too expensive to touch. It didn’t matter that Hoseok grew up in a similar place, it’s been too long since he run away from all of that, renting a room in a cheap block where no one could find him, no one but Min Yoongi from all the people of course.

“You should go change”

“Huh?”

Yoongi chuckled, “There are clothes in the bathroom already arranged for you, first door in the left. Take a shower too but hurry up you have around ten minutes”

Hoseok knitted his brows together but nodded either way, placing the mug carefully in the marble. He climbed the stairs slowly, hand in the rail. He spared one look back at Yoongi who gestured him to not waste more time.

There was another corridor upstairs, many doors he didn’t know where they leaded but he had no time to check them so he walked inside the room he was told. The bathroom wasn’t as massive as he had expected for a place like this. It just had the basics to be called a proper bathroom, not like the one he had in the room downstairs.

Hoseok checked the clothes neatly folded in the bowl lid. “A suit?” He wondered out loud, touching the fabric. It was soft, must be expensive but of course Yoongi wouldn’t lend him cheap clothes like the sweatpants he was wearing. Hoseok didn’t realise how tired he really was until he step on the shower, the water running hot over his skin. His back really ached but more like every muscle on his body, stiffen for spending the whole night sitting on a chair.

Hoseok didn’t check the purpose of the products he used, just taking the first bottle he reached and pouring the content on his hands. He cleaned himself up quickly and stepped out, drying his body as fast as he could. Fuck why is he smelling like peaches? Hoseok checked the name of the bottle and rolled his eyes when he read hair conditioner. Okay he didn’t have time for this. Hoseok sighed when he stared at his reflection on the mirror. Yeah there were bags under his eyes and his skin looked a little paler than usual, but it can also be the light emphasizing his features. But what was oddly unpleasant was the feeling of the dressing shirt tight around his neck. He unbuttoned the two first buttons, he felt more comfortable like this. He tugged the shirt under the pants, checking that there wasn’t any weird wrinkle. It’s been so long since he last wear one of those, Hoseok couldn’t recognize himself. ‘What am I doing?’ He thought as he put the blazer on.

When he walked back into the kitchen, Yoongi was still sitting alone, his expression one of pure annoyance. Hoseok gulped and wondered if he had taken more time than he really thought. But when Yoongi looked up his expression softened for the briefest moment before he commented, “You look good” and his face went back to the blank expression he always seemed to wear.

“T-thank you” Hoseok smiled, but it turned more like a grimace, because was he...blushing? No, delete that, he was still too hot from the shower that’s it. Hoseok wondered if he should apologize in case he was late but Yoongi was speaking, well more like shouting.

“JIMIN GET THE FUCK DOWN HERE”

Hoseok stiffened, at the loud shout but there was no harshness in his voice just, impatience maybe.

“Comiiing~” Hoseok heard a voice coming from upstairs and turned around waiting to see his owner. HIs breath hitched when he saw a small boy gracefully walking down the stairs. He was handsome, his features too soft to be real, he couldn’t help but stare in awe when the boy stopped in the middle of the staircase, his eyes landing on Hoseok. “Oh”

Oh. Yeah Hoseok thought the same because the boy looking at him resembled like a sculpture out of a greek museum. He had gray hair styled in a way that showed his forehead, his lips pink and full and his eyes, oh his almond brown eyes staring at him were so intense Hoseok had to look away to breathe.

“Is he the new one?” Jimin rushed the last steps and walked towards him excitedly. Hoseok remained frozen when the younger touched his shoulders as he took a better look at him. He gulped. “Hyung he’s pretty” Jimin smiled, eyes turning into crescents. Hoseok couldn’t help but mirror his expression, smiling back at the younger, he had that aura all around him that pull him in, that made him want to touch his skin to make sure he wasn’t an illusion.

But Hoseok’s smiled faltered when Yoongi said from his back, “He really is” he turned around at the older boy who just smirked. Hoseok didn’t know how to feel about it.

“Hyungie” Jimin seemed to fully acknowledge his presence now, hands leaving Hoseok’s body to wrap them around Yoongi’s neck, pulling him down in a kiss.

Hoseok stared at them, eyes wide in shock. Yoongi’s eyes opened and met Hoseok’s, the younger swallowed hard and decided to look away because even though he couldn’t see him, he could tell he was smiling proudly. Yoongi closed them again and placed his hand on the small of Jimin’s back, pulling him closer as they kissed.

Hoseok had to clear his throat because, did they forget he was standing right there? He wondered that being the thirdwheel was part of his job now.

Jimin was the one who break the kiss, giggling but not quite walking away from Yoongi. “Are you coming with me today hyungie?” Jimin asked, Hoseok could read the pout on his voice.

“No baby,” Yoongi kissed Jimin’s forehead tenderly, “But Hoseok will take care of you okay?” Jimin nodded. Hoseok didn’t quite get what was happening. The younger boy padded his way to the other side of the aisle and took the mug, which looked extremely big on his small hands, and drank the coffee in one go.

“I forgot my bag” Jimin said then with a bright smile, “Be right back” He looked at Hoseok one more time and parted his lips, as if he was about to say something but decided not to, climbing up the stairs cutely. As soon as his frame disappeared from sight, Yoongi got up making Hoseok stiffen in place.

“Gonna say this just once okay?” Yoongi waited for Hoseok’s nod, “You take care of him you hear me? Anyone lays a finger on him and you pull a fucking bullet in their brains.” Yoongi’s voice was oddly calm but firm, he took out a gun from his inner pocket and Hoseok couldn’t help but take a step back. Yoongi clicked his tongue and held his wrist, placing the Beretta in his hand. Hoseok studied it, the silver barrel and the black handle, he liked it. “Jimin can be very… overwhelming sometimes so you gotta deal with it. He can also be very convincing so whatever he tells you to do, you do it but as soon as you are done, you bring him right back here” His tone was severe, there was no room for doubting his command.

“And where are we going exactly?” Hoseok decided to ask.

Yoongi smiled faintly, founding the situation very amusing, “Shopping”

“Shopping?” Hoseok frowned, it didn’t sound like something he should be doing. Taking care of Jimin wasn’t in his plans at all. He didn’t think that so many measures to bring someone to a shopping mall were needed like at all.

“Jimin likes going shopping the second saturday of each month so get used to it” There was a short pause, “well only if you last for that long”

Hoseok swallowed hard, his hands sweating at both sides of his body. He hoped to be here next month to go shopping with Jimin.

“Yay shopping!” Jimin singsonged the way down the stairs with a bright smile that never seems to leave his delicate face. He walked towards him and clinged his arm around Hoseok’s. “Ready?” He fluttered his eyes.

Hoseok hummed, looking at Yoongi who looked as if he was enjoying this too much, “Take the car you want, keys are inside”

“The red maserati please, please can we go in the red maserati?” Jimin whined.

Hoseok muttered a “Of course” and when his eyes landed on Yoongi he swear he was holding back his laugh as he mouthed ‘Told ya’ silently. He didn’t know how the day would go but he was sure it won’t be such a simple task as it first seemed.

When Jimin dragged Hoseok out of the door towards the garage, Yoongi picked his phone and typed a message fastly. He didn’t wait for the answer as he walked towards the front window and saw the red maserati roaring the way out of his chalet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REMEMBER YOU CAN HAVE DAILY UPDATES ON MY AU ACCOUNT ON TWITTER @cottonminn
> 
> that being said ENJOY!

“Ah hyungie never lets me go in this car” Jimin whined, touching the leather of the seat.

“Is that so?” Hoseok’s eyes are focused on the road ahead.

“Ah-huh” Jimin got more comfortable in the seat and put the belt on, “He said it’s too eye-catching”

“Well he’s not wrong” Hoseok chuckled, speeding up a little more than he should just because this car allowed him to, the engine sounding loud but smooth. He gripped the wheel as he turned to the left, heading to the nearest shopping mall. He saw a car in the rearview mirror taking the same turn and frowned a little because the road was quite empty at this time of the day but Jimin soon distracted him.

“So Hoseok huh?” Jimin inquired. Even though Hoseok couldn’t see his face he knew he was looking at him, intense eyes focused on him.

“That’s my name” He nodded, “And yours it’s Jimin right sir?”

Jimin smirked at the name, “Hmm sir... I like it” Hoseok stiffened when he felt Jimin’s hand land in his arm, his touch delicate as he drew small circles over his blazer, “Got so many names but you can call me however you want honey”

Hoseok’s eyes widened, words caught in his throat because, what did that mean? “H-however I want” It sounded more like a question and it only made Jimin giggle as he nodded.

“Except from baby, only hyungie gets to call me that” Jimin’s hand was no longer on Hoseok’s arm but the older could still feel the warmth of his touch lingering there.

“I-I’ll keep that in mind”

The rest of the ride was silent, Hoseok parked the red maserati on the mall parking lot and let Jimin guided him the way inside. Even though Jimin was clinging to him, there were too many people on the mall, he felt a little anxious because of course Jimin wasn’t a person who didn’t go easily unnoticed. Not only because of his alluring face but the younger was wearing a see through black shirt, his ripped jeans too tight to be comfortable. People were looking at them and Hoseok didn’t like the feeling for he didn’t know what was going through other people’s minds, their thoughts and most important their intentions.

“So where first sir?” Hoseok asked, wanting to get inside a shop so there was less people to be careful about.

“Hmmm” Jimin stopped on his tracks to take a look at the shops around them, his eyes lighting up when one of them caught his attention, “There!” He started rushing towards the shop while Hoseok struggled to keep up with his pace, he took a look at his back before stepping inside, frowning at the sight of a man at the back, sitting on a bench but looking at Jimin with an expression he didn’t quite like. But Jimin was dragging him and so he had to follow him, eyes increasing in size when he saw the lingerie exposed on the manikins at the shop window. This was going to be a very long day.

Jimin walks into the store excitedly, touching some of the lingerie exposed in the hangers, humming as he inspects the different kinds of fabric. Hoseok just follows the silver haired boy like a kid following his mom on the supermarket.

“Mr. Park” Hoseok looked up at a middle-aged woman walking towards Jimin, “What a delightful surprise” She smiled, bowing slightly. Her hair was long and brown, curled at the ends in a way that made it look like a wave. Her features were delicate but there were small wrinkles around her eyes and mouth, which tell that the woman must be really cheerful despite the serious expression she was wearing.

“Oh Mina” Jimin smiled back, “It’s been a long time right?” She nodded, “How was your holidays?”

“Too short” She shook her head and then her eyes landed on Hoseok, “Oh and you are?”

“I-I’m Hoseok” Hoseok bowed and when he looked up again he caught them exchanging knowing looks and frowned.

“We just receive new goods this morning, would you like to check them Mr. Park?”

“You know me so well Mina” Jimin laughed, following Mina into the backstore. Hoseok remained on his position not really sure as to what he was supposed to do. Jimin looked back at him before walking through the door, “It won’t take me long honey” Jimin winked, and Hoseok just nodded a little flustered. Was Jimin always so flirty?

Hoseok walked around the empty store then, not quite checking the clothes for he had never consider lingerie something that important. He walked in a slow pace, a little uneasy around so many kinds of bras and thongs with much too jewelry to be comfortable in the skin.

His eyes darted to the door when he noticed some movement from outside, he frowned and scanned what he was able to see of the mall. Nothing looked particularly suspicious, that of course, with the exception of a young man wearing a suit that didn’t quite fit with the setting, just like he himself, he didn’t like it. It was the same man who had been staring at Jimin before though this time he was sitting on a bench even closer to the store. Hoseok was about to walk towards him, hand stuck into his inner pocket where the gun Yoongi had given him was placed, when he heard the steps coming from the backstore.

“Coming~” Jimin chanted, walking back into the store with too many clothes on his arms that they nearly reached his chin. He looked cute, despite the clothes he was holding, he looked genuinely cute and innocent.

“Are you gonna buy all those sir?”

“No silly” Jimin chuckled, heading to the dressroom, “Gonna try them on first, then you help me choose”

Hoseok gulped, eyes widened, “Sir I don’t think I-”

“B-but” Jimin pouted, eyes growing in size, looking at him like a puppy who’s about to be left on a kennel, “Hyung told me I could ask you to help me”

“I don’t think-” Hoseok stopped, - that’s how I’m supposed to help you - he thought, but Jimin had his brows knitted together with a sulking expression. He remembered then Yoongi’s words: ‘h e can also be very convincing so whatever he tells you to do, you do’. He sighed, did he had any say in this? “O-okay” Jimin’s expression soon shifted into one of pure bliss before he walked in the dressroom and drew the curtain closed.

“Don’t peek~” Jimin said in a chanting tone that Hoseok was starting to get used to, it was his way of talking as if he found everything he said amusing.

“I wasn’t planning to” Hoseok murmured under his breath, because truth to be told, as much as Jimin was a very enticing person, attractive in a way that no human being could ever be, he didn’t want Yoongi to cut his balls since the older seemed quite protective and fond of him.

So Hoseok decided to wait, he could hear Jimin dropping his clothes to the floor but he didn’t know that it would take that long to try on whatever he picked to wear first. Because whatever Hoseok was expecting had nothing to do with what he was greeted when Jimin drew the curtain open.

Jimin was standing in front of him with black high-waist panties and a matching girdle to reached just below his flat chest. Hoseok choked on his breath, making Jimin giggle at the reaction, “I guess that means you like it” he said, turning around so now Hoseok could see the way the fabric tightened around the curve of his ass, perking it up.

“I-It’s ehm good?” Hoseok was found out of words, stuttering.

Jimin clapped his hands together happily, “Great! Next one then” It was going to be indeed, a very long day. Hoseok then closed his eyes and tried to calm his breathing because he couldn’t allow himself to pop a boner at the sight of his well he didn’t quite know what Jimin was for him, but he could be his boss if he really had to do whatever he said. No he couldn’t afford that.

The following fits weren’t better though, Hoseok soon found himself staring at Jimin’s eyes so the younger wouldn’t notice the uneasiness of his stare when it landed on Jimin’s body. Because if Jimin was good-looking with clothes, then he couldn’t quite describe how it looked with lingerie. Hoseok first thought the younger wouldn’t be as toned as he was, but when he showed him some panties of different colours, his mouth went dry at the sight of his torso, flat and toned. He cursed under his breath and took his jacket off because the room suddenly felt too hot. He prayed for the little show Jimin was putting to be over soon, for his own sake.

“Honey?” Jimin asked from the other side of the dressroom, Hoseok walked closer so his face was touching the velvet fabric of the curtain.

“Are you okay sir?” Hoseok asked.

“I need some help with the zipper” He mumbled.

Fuck.

“O-okay let me help you” This really had to be a joke. Hoseok breathed and walked in the dressroom.

Jimin was standing in front of the mirror, his back facing Hoseok. The older didn’t know how many times did he curse since they arrived to the store but it seemed that it wasn’t going to end soon.

Hoseok’s eyes travelled from the light pink garnet that covered his butt up to the zipper half way through the corset of the very same colour. With trembling hands Hoseok took the small zipper but he needed to grab his waist for it to move. Jimin saw the hesitation on his eyes, because Hoseok had been too focused on Jimin’s body that he had forgot that JImin was watching him through the mirror, eyes hooded and darker than he remembered, “You can touch me” Jimin said, but his voice was so soft and low that it sounded more like a moan to Hoseok’s ears. His body stiffened but he complied, nodding and placing his hand on Jimin’s waist, squeezing it tightly as he pulled up the zipper. When he was done, his hand lingered a little longer than what’s considered appropriate on his waist. But the younger didn’t look bothered at all, he looked rather pleased indeed.

“Like it?” Jimin asked, he didn’t turn around, it wasn’t necessary because Hoseok could see everything through the mirror.

“Yeah” He breathed, his voice a little raspy because his mouth was dry.

“Which one do you like the most?”

Did it even mattered what Hoseok liked if he wouldn’t be able to see Jimin like this once they were out of the shop?

“This one” Hoseok decided to say, because it was true, the baby pink looked really good on Jimin. This colour made his lips stand out a little more than it should, plump and pink and oH so kissable. Hoseok shook his head, this wasn’t it, he shouldn’t be thinking this way about Jimin.

“Why?” Jimin asked and Hoseok didn’t know if he imagined it but Jimin was closer now, because his butt was gracing his pants and he was sure it didn’t a few seconds ago. He swallowed hard and took his hands off Jimin’s waist partly because they were sweating and mostly because he didn’t know for how long would he be able to restrain himself to reach his hands down and touch him where he shouldn’t.

“Pink looks good on you” Hoseok said in the end and it seemed to please Jimin just fine because there was a wide smile on his face.

“Then we are done” Jimin smiled and Hoseok wondered how can someone could look this soft with the see through lingerie he was wearing, how was that even possible?

Hoseok frowned, “Aren’t you going to try that on?” he pointed at one dark blue set placed on top of the chair.

“Want to see me with it?” Jimin turned around and well Hoseok had to force himself to lock eyes with the younger, dark brown eyes looking at him like a pray.

“I ehm no? I mean yeah but I-”

Jimin bursted out in a loud laugh, finding Hoseok’s struggle amusing, “You are so easy to tease honey” he licked his lips, that wasn’t necessary like at all “ I love it. I’d like to show you that too but it isn’t for me”

Oh well if the person who was supposed to wear the set was the one that popped up on his head then he wouldn’t like to ask further questions. Min Yoongi wearing lingerie was something he didn’t quite picture and neither did he want to imagine either. His boss wearing lingerie to fuck with his other boss, that’s an image he didn’t want to have present but now he also knew it wouldn’t leave his mind either. Fucking great.

“Ehm do you want me to... you know… help?” Hoseok decided to change the subject and directed his attention back to Jimin’s zipper, which wasn’t good either, but at least it was better.

Jimin shook his head, “See the point of this kind of clothes is that they are easier to get off” he said with a voice so low and sultry that Hoseok was found staring mouth agape as Jimin reached his small hand to his back, and pulled the zipper down, revealing his back until the venus dimples right over his ass to make the point clear, “than to put on” Jimin quirked his brow amusingly, “Wanna see more or...?”

Hoseok blinked the state of daydream away, “Right yeah I ehm wait you outside” he rushed the words out as he left Jimin alone in the dressroom, if his hearing didn’t deceive him he sweared he heard Jimin say “your loss” but considering how dizzy he felt after having someone like Jimin so close, he wasn’t so sure anymore.

When Jimin walked out of the dressroom he headed to the cashier with all the clothes he had picked up first, the woman, Mina, didn’t look surprised at all when she told Jimin the amount of money he had to pay. Jimin didn’t look surprised either as he took a black card from his wallet and gave it to her. Hoseok didn’t remember when was the last time he had seen so many zeros on the screen of the cash register, he wondered if he ever spent that much money in a shop. He had never been one to fancy a luxury life, even if it was taken for granted considering his origins he never felt like he belonged to that kind of life. That being one of the many reason he run away.

“Thank you so much Mr. Park” The woman smiled at Jimin, handing Hoseok the four bags of lingerie as for her it was obvious he should be the one carrying them. Hoseok quirked his brow but picked the bags either way, heading to the door rolling his eyes as Jimin waved the woman goodbye, “See you next month Mina”

Next month.

Was he supposed to go through this every single month from now on? Hoseok had seen milder tortures.

The shopping mall was half as empty by the time they made it out of the shop. Jimin was walking close to him while Hoseok looked from left to right, scanning the open space for any kind of suspicious behaviour, but the tall men that have been looking at Jimin was no longer there. Hoseok allowed himself to breathe a little before Jimin was walking to the next shop which happened to be an innocent suit store.

“Morning Mr. Park” An old man bowed to Jimin as they walked inside, Hoseok was no surprised at all that the workers already knew Jimin. The younger was someone who can’t go unnoticed even if he tried, which was not the case.

“Morning Seong” Jimin answered, following the old man to the cashier where another two bags where already waiting for him. Hoseok was glad that he didn’t have to wait more time inside the shop trying clothes on for he had already placed the order.

“How’s Mr. Min?” He asked, taking Jimin’s credit card to pay the shopping.

“Working like always” Jimin rolled his eyes, Hoseok could notice a little sign of disappointment in the younger’s voice, as if he really didn’t like that Yoongi wasn’t there with him. He probably didn’t.

“Ah too bad,” The old man shook his head, handing the black card back to Jimin, “but you seem to be very well escorted” He said, not even sparing a glance to Hoseok as if he wasn’t even there.

“I know right?” Jimin looped his arm around Hoseok’s, pulling him closer. Hoseok stumbled a little but with Jimin holding him he didn’t fall. “He’s his new assistant, pretty isn’t he?” Jimin batted his eyelashes, gifting Hoseok a quick smile. Hoseok nearly choked.

“Very” The old man chuckled, probably used to the younger’s antics. “But tell Mr. Min to come here more often, I’m starting to miss his grumpy face” Jimin laughed at that, “Don’t tell him that”

“Don’t worry Seong, I won’t” Jimin said as he giggled.

Hoseok just stared at them as they talked, not really knowing what to say to contribute to their conversation, he better stay quiet. When they were done Hoseok decided to pick the two paper bags before he was asked to, he wanted to leave. He wanted this day to be over because he hadn’t sleep at all and he didn’t know how much he could hold himself upright, tiredness heavy on his shoulders as he carried all the shopping bags. Jimin, on the other hand, looked very energized, as if shopping was his power source, not walking but leaping from side to side as they head to the next stop.

“Are you hungry?” Jimin asked, stopping in front of a free bench so Hoseok could leave the bags as they talked.

“Not really, are you?” Hoseok decided to say, because he actually wasn’t hungry only tired. His body was too focused on not collapsing to feel anything else. And if the leave, maybe he’s lucky enough to get something to eat at Yoongi’s place.

“Hmm” Jimin tapped his chin as he thought, eyes scanning the different restaurants around the place. Hoseok sighed, he didn’t feel like sitting on a fancy restaurant where the food was stupidly expensive and the plates were not even filled to the half of it. “I crave for ice cream”

“Ice cream?” Hoseok frowned, he didn’t know what time in the morning it was, or was it afternoon already, but he expected Jimin to want something to fill his stomach and not well ice cream.

“Yupp~” Jimin nodded excitedly.

“Okay then ice cream it is” Hoseok said, which made Jimin clap his hands together before turning around and heading to the closer ice cream stand.

Hoseok followed Jimin right behind, the boy was so small that Hoseok could see over him the back end of the shopping mall, where he pinpointed the man he had been looking for since they arrived here. Jimin stopped behind a little girl on the queue, smiling at her because she couldn’t decide which flavour she wanted. Hoseok could hear Jimin giggle because she was speaking in tiny font and he found it really cute. But Hoseok was focused on something else, because the man noticed Hoseok staring at him, and when his eyes locked, or he supposed because the other man was wearing sunglasses, the tall man stiffened and walked to the other side of a restroom.

“Sir” Hoseok said, voice calm as not to scare Jimin off.

“Huh?” Jimin turned around with a confused look, “Do you want one too?”

“No” He shook his head, “Wait here. I’m going to be bathroom, don’t move okay?” Hoseok left the bags on the floor in front of the younger and waited for him to nod before walking to the bathroom, sprinting as not to raise any suspicion.

Hoseok took a quick glance at Jimin who was still waiting on the queue and opened the restroom’s door, his other hand inside his jacket pocket, ready to pull out the gun in case he needed. The place was empty, Hoseok frowned. He walked from stall to stall trying to check if someone was there but they were all empty. Hoseok didn’t have a good feeling about this. And he should have trusted his instinct and he should have been smarter because it all happened too fast.

He felt the pain on his neck before he was able to realise someone was holding his throat with a strong arm. Hoseok grunted and tried to break free but it was pointless, the man was stronger and taller than him. He tried to pull out his gun but the man was grabbing his arm too, pulling it to his back so he was inmobilised. ‘Shit’ He thought as he felt the little air on his lungs quickly leaving his body.

With the little strength he had he closed his eyes and tried to move backwards, the man hissed when his back hit the stall behind him, Hoseok moved again and this time when he heard the loud thud of the other man’s back hitting against the door again he also banged his head back.

“Fuck” The man cursed and his grip on Hoseok loosened a little but just enough for him to break free from him. Those seconds passed quickly as Hoseok tried to catch his breath and his hand pulled out the gun, aiming at the other man whose hand was covering his mouth.

Hoseok’s hand didn’t tremble when he removed the safety lock, the noise so loud in the otherwise so quiet room that it made the other man look up at him. The other man had blood on his hand, and when he chuckled, when he fucking laughed at him he could see the slit on his lip, blood painting his teeth red in a way that made his stomach churn.

“What’s so funny?” Hoseok growled, taking a step closer.

“This situation” He spat on the floor, Hoseok grimaced, “But mostly you”

“Me?” He asked, but his pulse didn’t falter when his digit caressed the trigger, as a warning to the other man that just seemed to find everything very amusing. Hoseok was suddenly very pissed off. He didn’t like that despite a gun aimed at his head, he seemed not to find Hoseok a threaten.

“Yeah you” The man crossed his arms, “thinking you can shoot me with an unloaded gun”

“You think you can deceive me with that old trick?” Hoseok smiled but there wasn’t humour in it, neither amusement, just annoyance, “That’s lame”

“Pull the trigger then” He teased, taking a step closer, the barrel nearly touching his forehead “You think Min Yoongi is stupid enough to give you a loaded gun when you are walking around with the person he most cares about?”

“What?” Hoseok frowned, looking from the other’s man face back to the gun he was holding.

“He won’t like this you know?” He rearranged his tie, “Your self defense techniques are very lacking”

“Bold of you to say when you are the only one whose bleeding”

The other man laughed, “Bold of you to assume I couldn’t have snapped your neck if I wanted to” Hoseok was found out of words, lips pressed into a thin line, so the other man kept on talking, “But you fucked up you know that right? Leaving Jimin alone just to check on me instead of standing by his side to actually protect him”

“Fuck, Jimin” Hoseok cursed and stared at the door, considering the idea of running out of the bathroom to find him and hoped that nothing happened.

“Don’t bother” The man said, clearly reading Hoseok’s intention, “He’s fine, there’s someone properly looking after him”

“Fuck if I care” Hoseok snapped, moving towards the door fast, the man tried to stop him but Hoseok this time was faster, storming out of the bathroom to find Jimin sitting alone on a bench, legs dangling as he eat his ice cream. When he saw Hoseok he waved his hand to him and Hoseok breathed relieved.

“I didn’t lie when I say there’s someone checking on him too” Hoseok heard the man say, “but it’s good that you didn’t believe it, that’s the only intelligent thing I’ve seen you doing the whole day” Jimin got up when he saw Hoseok walking towards him with the other man following right behind, “But still Yoongi won’t like this, just so you know”

“Jimin is fine” Hoseok looked at the man through squinted eyes, “that’s all that matters”

And that seemed to please the other man, who nodded and walked by his side.

“Namjoonie” Jimin run past Hoseok, embracing the man with a tight hug, nearly dropping his ice cream in the process, “What are you doing here?”

“I came to bring you back home”

“What?” Both Hoseok and Jimin said at the same time.

“Namjoon I don’t wanna go back home yet!” Jimin whined, “Besides, Hoseok is perfectly capable of doing that when we are done shopping”

“Yoongi said-”

“I don’t care!” Jimin snarled, making both men stare wide eyed at the younger. “I’m having fun with Seokie” Hoseok swallowed hard at the nickname, cheeks slightly blushing for no one had ever called him that, it felt warm “and he’s taking good care of me. If Yoongi wants me home then he might as well come pick me up instead of sending you Namjoon”

Namjoon remained silent at Jimin’s sudden tantrum, not capable of finding the words to convince Jimin to go with him. That’s what Yoongi meant when he said that whatever Jimin wanted, he got it.

“Let’s go Seokie” Hoseok couldn’t say anything else before Jimin grabbed his arm and dragged him along, but he could hear Namjoon’s words when he was still closer.

“You are lucky he likes you”

Hoseok didn’t know then how those words would be more like a curse instead of a blessing.

“You said you didn’t want to go back home” Hoseok said when he was seated on Yoongi’s car, hands on the wheel and key on the ignition but the car still parked on the lot.

“And I don’t” Jimin pouted, “but my mood is ruined already so”

Hoseok nodded but he didn’t make any move to start the engine, “Can I ask you something?”

“You already did” Jimin smiled, “but yeah”

“You don’t go out often, do you?”

The silence that filled the car was the answer itself and Hoseok thought about apologizing because he didn’t want to push Jimin into talking about something he wasn’t really comfortable with, but the younger opened his mouth faster.

“Yoongi doesn’t like me to leave the chalet” He said and even though his tone was sad, Hoseok could tell that he wasn’t mad at Yoongi just a little disappointed, because he must have a reason, one Hoseok was too afraid to ask. “I don’t blame him, but I don’t like it either but can we please just go back?”

“Whatever you wish sir” Hoseok said and started the engine. This time the ride back home was indeed quiet. And when he parked the car on Yoongi’s place, Jimin asked him to wait with him for just a little longer. They didn’t talk, Jimin was silent but he seemed pleased, happy to be just there for a few more minutes before he was the one walking out of the car.

“Hey baby” Yoongi was on the couch when both walked inside the chalet, he had some papers scattered on the desk in front of him and a cigarette on his lips. Jimin walked towards him and took the cigarette out of the older’s mouth, holding it between his small fingers before snapping, “Fuck off” and walking upstairs without a last goodbye at Hoseok.

“What did you do?” Yoongi’s gaze was piercing, not leaving Hoseok’s face until the younger started talking.

Hoseok dropped the bags on the floor and stepped closer to the couch, “Don’t blame me for your own mistakes” He tried to sound as calm as possible, throwing the gun on the couch right next to Yoongi, “And thanks for the gun, very useful without ammo”

“How do you find out?” Yoongi’s voice was calm, because he already knew the answer but he wanted to know what Hoseok wanted him to believe.

“Listen I’m not gonna lie, it was stupid of me leaving Jimin alone but that would never have happened if you hadn’t sent one of your… what was he? A hitman?” Hoseok’s voice was louder with every word he said, hand touching his throat where there was a slight red mark of Namjoon’s arm.

“Namjoon is one of my most loyal men just so you know, he’s more than just a hit man” Yoongi seemed to relax on the couch, leaning his head back as he placed another cigarette on his lips. “Want one?” He offered Hoseok, which made the younger look at him dumbfounded. Hoseok knew better than to decline an offer from someone who is above you. He took the stick with his slender fingers and let Yoongi light it up, eyes locked together then. Yoongi’s gaze still piercing but not as menacing as before, that didn’t make Hoseok relax anyway. “Sit down”

Hoseok nodded and took the spot right beside Yoongi but not quite making contact with his body, he better kept his distance with someone as dangerous as Min Yoongi.

“You must be tired” He commented and it only made Hoseok roll his eyes.

Hoseok took a drag from the stick and let the smoke rest for a few seconds on his lungs before letting the air out, a cloud of smoke enveloping him “As if you care”

“I do care,” Yoongi’s voice got calmer but there was something about his tone being so calm that it only made Hoseok even more anxious, he still has a long way as to decypher Yoongi, “you are my personal assistant I need you to be on top of your faculties to have your job done, well my job indeed”

That seemed to take Hoseok aback, “You still want me to be you assistant?”

“You fucked up but you told me Hoseok, you were honest and honesty is something you don’t easily find these days” Yoongi took a quick drag, his voice hoarser since the smoke was still burning on his lungs “unless you pull the right strings if you know what I mean” Hoseok knew too well what Yoongi meant and so he just nodded. There was a small silence on the living room, but Hoseok wasn’t brave enough to break it for it wasn’t an uncomfortable one.

It was Yoongi who did, “Did Jimin have fun?”

“I think so, at least until that guy, Namjoon, came in” Hoseok flickered his fingers to drop the ash on the glass ashtray placed on the table in front of them.

“I see” Yoongi pinched the bridge of his nose, “I gotta take care of it later then” Hoseok had an idea as of how to take care of Jimin ment but he didn’t want to picture it, at least not when he was sitting next to Yoongi. There are some things that better stay on his head.

“What are those papers?” Hoseok decided to change the subject so he could erase or at least push the idea of Yoongi fucking Jimin to the back of his head, for later maybe.

“More files you need to check later” Yoongi grunted, placing the stub on the ashtray, “Need you to find some connections between what you found out and the rest of the files, I got a feeling that those fuckers are planning something and I don’t like it”

Hoseok hummed, picking up the papers to take a quick look at them.

“You don’t need to do it now though” Yoongi got up, “There’s food in the fridge if you want anything pick whatever you feel like”

“Okay” Hoseok muttered, he really need something on his stomach if he was going to spend yet another night going through the files.

“There’s a mattress on the floor of the studio, rest a little before going through the files I don’t want you to mess anything up” Yoongi stretched his back with another grunt, “But I need something but tomorrow night so don’t lounge around more than necessary” There was warning on his voice but the only thing Hoseok could process was the fact that he was allowed to get some rest before getting into work. For once he felt glad.

“Oh” Hoseok said, “thank you” his voice soft like a whisper which only made Yoongi’s lips curl into a faint smile before they were back on a thin line. But it lasted long enough for Hoseok to notice, he decided that his smug expression was at least a little more pleasant.

Yoongi waved Hoseok’s gratitude off and headed towards the stairs that lead to the second floor, he walked the stairs in a calm pace and stopped when he reached the middle, “Hoseok?”

“Yes sir?”

“Whatever you hear, don’t come upstairs” He smirked, turning around and disappearing into the second floor.

Hoseok remained silent, staring with a dumb expression at the empty spot where Yoongi was standing just a few seconds ago. He then closed his eyes and sank in the couch. Indeed, that night he couldn’t rest as much as he thought he could. Next time he better stay with his mouth closed before thanking Yoongi anything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY ANOTHER CHAPTER UUU  
I don't think i'll be able to update that fast in the future but here's that and remember if you want DAILY UPDATES and CCS ABOUT THIS FOLLOW MY TWITTER AU ACCOUNT @COTTONMINN
> 
> Please enjoy and leave kudos if you want uwu!

Indeed that night Hoseok couldn’t rest as much as he wished to. It was close to dawn when he heard one last high pitched moan in the form of Yoongi’s name before the house went dead silent.

Hoseok closed his eyes but it seemed that not even the tiredness could shut up Jimin’s whiny voice on his mind. He had heard him so many times during the night that he was sure he couldn’t forget it and if he focused, which he didn’t want to, he could imagine how Jimin’s face would look like under Yoongi’s touch. Eyes wide open and lips parted as he moaned his name with the sweetest voice Hoseok had ever heard and it was a little twisted but a small part of him wished he was on his boss place, being the one who produced on Jimin those loud gasps.

He tried to think about something else because he wasn’t supposed to think about Jimin that way and the least when they were under the same roof. He was sure that if Yoongi could see through his thoughts there would be a knife digging on his throat, tearing it open by now.

That would have been his last thought before falling asleep because now everything was dark and Hoseok wasn’t on Yoongi’s studio anymore. He was on an alley very similar to the one next to Yoongi’s club but it wasn’t that specific one, no, it was somewhere else entirely, far from Yoongi’s borders. The alley was dirty, his shoes stepping on the mud as he got closer to the corner where he stood because it wasn’t empty. Hoseok squinted his eyes and tried to pinpoint the people standing at the back end of it, there was no way out so why they were there? They looked as if they were just arguing but the tension was palpable, Hoseok could have tasted it if his mouth wasn’t closed into a thin line as his breathe got stuck on his throat. The place was poorly lit, no street lights nearby, dark night only lighted by the moon which seemed to increase into a bigger size just like his own eyes as he witnessed the events. That night when he saw it all, when he pressed his back against the cold block wall and tried to breathe but the air never reached his lungs, that night when he took one last glance at the alley and dropped to his knees. Hoseok took another step and he was facing him, he tried to move but his legs didn’t answer, he tried to walk closer but the more he tried the further he seemed to be. He reached his hand forward and he swear his tips could touch him but soon he was gone and Hoseok was alone on an empty alley, darkness swallowing him as he tried to breathe, he tried to breathe, he tried to survive.

Hoseok woke up with a loud cry, air seemed to fill his empty lungs just then and it was too much, it was too overwhelming. He looked around a little disoriented but it wasn’t dark at all, the studio wasn’t the cleanest but it wasn’t as dirty as the pebbled street and he wasn’t paralyzed. He run his hands through his dumped hair and realized how sweaty his clothes felt, sticked to his body. With a grunt Hoseok decided to take his dressing shirt off and stay on the room with just the trousers Yoongi had let him.

Hoseok got up and walked to the desk, rummaging through the drawers looking for a packet of cigarettes because if there was an ashtray there could be some smokes there too? Well, the one he found was empty so he cursed and put it back inside the drawer with another grunt. He craved a cigarette, maybe he can go back to the main part of the house and ask Yoongi for one, that if the older boy was there. Maybe it wouldn’t be a good idea after all, partly because Yoongi may not like him walking out of the studio without the job done and mostly because he didn’t know how to face the older after yesterday’s events. He was sure that if he looked at Yoongi he could see on his eyelids Jimin’s wrecked expression, no, he couldn’t afford that first thing in the morning.

  
  
  
  


Hoseok doesn’t know if it’s been three hours or three days reading through the files but he felt tired already not only mentally but physically too, what’s with this damn chair that doesn’t quite fit his back. He has the only file that he kinda understands, the one that he had told Yoongi about. He’s scanning it or well at least he was because now that his eyes are focused on the written papers, his mind was somewhere else. Yoongi had asked him to look for connections between the files but there was nothing about them that raise his suspicion like at all. Yeah there were districts that had different incomes but it was normal, there was no way to find a real connection there and if he had to give Yoongi just assumptions, well then he was signing his own death warrant.

“Honey?” Hoseok’s eyes darted to the door in an instant when he heard Jimin’s soft voice. Jimin was standing in the threshold with a silver tray with a bowl filled with a variety of fruits. “You didn’t came for breakfast” He said, placing the tray on an empty spot in the desk, taking a quick look at the files scattered.

“I didn’t know I was supposed to have breakfast with you” Hoseok said, trying not to make eye contact with the younger for many reasons, one of them being he was only wearing a silk robe, tied to his waist in a way that his chest was fully exposed. There were some dark bruises painting his otherwise pristine skin.

“Ah don’t be silly” Jimin whined and it was more like a pout and Hoseok definitely shouldn’t be affected by it but oh he was. “I don’t like having breakfast alone”

“Where’s Yoongi ehm well sir?” Hoseok stuttered because he didn’t know if he was allowed to call him by his name and even though he wasn’t here, he wasn’t quite comfortable with it.

Jimin just chuckled, “Scared much?” He saw the hesitation on Hoseok’s stare and decided to take a step closer, that didn’t made Hoseok any less nervous, “Ah honey, you don’t need to! I bet Yoongi would love to hear you calling his name” And there was an undertone in that that Hoseok didn’t want to decypher, not that he could though, because Jimin was now even closer, his bare leg touching Hoseok. He was glad that the robe was covering just above his thighs because he wasn’t sure that the silver haired boy was wearing any kind of underwear beneath the dark maroon fabric. “He’s at work” Jimin said when he didn’t get another answer for Hoseok who was still trying to focus on something that wasn’t Jimin’s body so close.

There was this tone again, Hoseok noticed, the kind of tone that Jimin used last time when he said he didn’t want to come back home. It was something close to sadness but with a little glimpse of apprehension. He wasn’t mad, Hoseok was sure of it, but he still asked. “You don’t like when he’s out right?”

Jimin shook his head, and with a sigh he answered, “It’s dangerous out there, Seoul can eat you alive if you let her”

Hoseok nodded, “He knows better than that” He decided to say, because Seoul wasn’t a safe city, never was, and will never be. And Yoongi was on the spotlight which can go both ways, because he wasn’t someone who can mess up with without getting away with it, but still there are people out there, greedy, jealous of his power and ready, oh so ready to see his whole empire fall in front of his eyes.

“I know” Jimin smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes, it was a sad one, “But that doesn’t mean I like him outside, while I’m stuck here” Jimin picked up a grape from the bowl and bite it, “I can get very lonely here” he said, eyes locked with Hoseok’s. The older gulped and averted his eyes back to grape, which was now making its way to Jimin’s pink plump lips. The sight wasn’t any better. “Do you mind if I stay here?”

And Hoseok couldn’t say no, because first of all he was in no position to disagree with Jimin when he was his boss too, and also the way he asked, with his doe puppy eyes and soft voice like a murmur. Hoseok realised he couldn’t deny him  _ anything _ . But his voice betrayed him when he said, “Yes” because it sounded more desperate than he intended, which make Jimin smile, or well smirk.

“I can help you with that if you want!” Jimin said excitedly, too excited for someone who is suggesting to do the paperwork instead of...whatever Jimin does to entertain himself on Yoongi’s absence.

“Nah, you don’t have to sir, it’s fine” Hoseok tried but Jimin was soon shaking his head.

“How can you say that with all this mess? They are not even classified in order!”

“What do you mean?” Hoseok frowned, he had made sure that the files numbers were in order to have a better look at them.

Jimin just rolled his eyes and decided to sit on Hoseok’s lap, making the older flinch at the sudden weight and the warmth of Jimin’s body pressed against him. Hoseok could see over his shoulder that Jimin was scattering the files along the table, looking at them and piled them up with the different colours first “See the colours are for the income”

“Huh?” Hoseok frowned, because at this point he knew the files by heart and he knows that the ones of the same colour have different amounts of income so that couldn’t be it.

“Blue is for guns” Jimin placed the blue pile at the right corner. “Then there’s my favourite, pink! It’s for the clubs” Jimin piled the pink folders on the opposite corner so the green files where in the middle.

“So I guess green is for drug dealers” Hoseok muttered and Jimin turned around, the weight of his body pressing on his lap. Hoseok moved his hands involuntary to hold his waist, his grip a little tighter than it should because he couldn’t allow Jimin to move that much when his ass was over his crotch.

“Ah-huh” Jimin nodded. “It’s easier to organise them that way” Jimin turned his face back to the folders and took a sharp breath when Hoseok leaned on the table, forcing Jimin to lean on it too. His flat stomach pressed against the wooden table.

“Thank you sir” Hoseok muttered, his thumb caressing the soft silk of Jimin’s robe out of reflex. Jimin squirmed in place and Hoseok had to hold his breath and think about something else because he felt his blood go south and he was sure Jimin could notice if he popped a boner.

Jimin’s face was closer to his now, and while Hoseok tried to focus on the papers, Jimin was staring at him. His eyes so intense than they could beat Yoongi’s piercing stare. But opposite to Yoongi’s his stare wasn’t cold but warm, too warm, suffocating even. Hoseok realised then than Jimin had moved a little sideways so he could see Hoseok better, he was too close. Puffs of air hitting his cheek and making it difficult for him to concentrate. Jimin’s arm moved to Hoseok’s shoulder, propping his chin on the back of his hand while his eyes never left the older’s face.

“You know what honey?” Jimin said, but his voice was so soft it felt like a gasp. “Yoongi really made a good choice with you”

“Why do you say that sir?” Hoseok turned towards Jimin a little confused and a little flustered because if he leaned on just a little, he could trap Jimin’s plump lips with his own. He wondered if they tasted just like they looked, sinful.

“I just got a feeling, a very good one indeed” He smiled, and it shouldn’t look cute but it did, and Hoseok couldn’t help but smile at his content expression. But Jimin was on his feet too soon, probably too aware of their proximity. “You should come out once you are done, being alone is boring”

And Hoseok didn’t want him to, didn’t want Jimin to be alone when he was just there to give him company. But he couldn’t bring himself to ask him to stay because as much as he liked his presence, it was too overwhelming and he couldn’t be able to get his job done with someone like Jimin sitting on his lap. So he just nodded and looked at Jimin as he made his way out, swaying his hips in a way that can’t be natural.

“Sir” Hoseok raised his voice before Jimin walked out of the studio, the fabric of his robe had slipped off his shoulder so now more skin was exposed for Hoseok’s pleasure, or displeasure. “Thank you again, I owe you one”

Jimin’s smile widened and this time it reached his eyes, Hoseok would like to capture this moment and save it on the back of his head because it was one of the most breathtakingly beautiful sights he had ever seen. “Don’t worry honey besides,” Jimin walked pass the threshold but his hand remained on the door frame, small fingers caressing the wood in a way that was just too careful and calculated, “There are many ways you can pay me back” And his voice was so low it sent chills to Hoseok’s spine but Jimin was already gone. The smell of peaches and chamomile lingering in the room like a reminder of Jimin’s visit, Hoseok took a deep breath and hold it for a little longer before turning his attention back to the files, the information he read more clear now thanks to Jimin’s help.

  
  
  


It happened like three hours later. It’s around lunch time when Hoseok decided he had done enough research and walked out of the studio. He considered the idea of calling Yoongi and tell him what he had found out but he guessed he better not disturb his boss when he was at work, besides he didn’t had his mobile phone anymore and probably Jimin won’t lend him his so he could talk to Yoongi about work.

He’s sitting at the kitchen isle, mouthing some cold noodles when he wondered where the younger boy was. The chalet was silent, eerily so, and Hoseok didn’t like it. With one last bite he got up and threw the rest of his plate on the bin, leaving to check the house looking for Jimin.

Hoseok decided to check the garden first, if Jimin was outside then it must be the reason why the house was so dead silent. He walked towards the back door and stepped on the garden, it was huge. Hoseok hadn’t expected it to be that big, there was a small pebble path that lead towards a massive swimming pool. There were benches and hammocks scattered all around the place, all painted in a way that resembled marble, he guessed it was Jimin’s taste to do so. He probably had designed all the house considering that everything looked pretty, pretty and expensive, just like him.

At the end of the yard there was a garden house with a big table that could fit around twenty people, Hoseok looked around it but it was empty. He liked this place, it seemed clam, out of the busy life of Seoul, it was a like an oasis placed in the middle of chaos. Jimin wasn’t there.

He wasn’t on the first floor either, Hoseok checked every single spot and thought about calling Jimin’s name but maybe he was just sleeping. He sure had gone through an sleepless night, he must be tired. But Hoseok had a feeling, a small voice at the back of his head that told him it wasn’t that, that it was something else entirely. Hoseok was never one to ignore his instincts and so he walked upstairs with heavy feet. Was he supposed to be here? Was he even allowed to walk freely around the chalet? Well at least Yoongi wasn’t there to tell him that he wasn’t.

The second floor seemed a little smaller that the ground one, maybe it has something to do with the fact that it was poorly lit, and it was just a corridor. Hoseok looked from right to left and all there was there to check were closed doors, and so he tried. He went to the left side of the corridor, when he walked pass the first door he ignored it because he already have been there and if Jimin was on the bathroom he could have at least heard water running, right?

The first room was empty, Hoseok turned the knob with trembling hands, he felt as if he was intruding Yoongi’s privacy by checking the rooms without permission but he was a little worried and so he walked in. This room was quite plain for the extravagance of the chalet, a small bed on the back of the room and a desk too neat and clean for his own liking, it looked as if they just furnished it a few days ago with make no sense to him. He closed the door and tried to open the opposite one without success, it was locked. Hoseok shrugged and walked to the right side of the corridor, there were another three doors but there was something that pulled him to go to the one at the end.

When he turned the knob with his hand and slided the door open he soon regret it, slamming it back closed, back pressed against the wooden frame. He breathed in relief for Jimin was inside the room but the sight that greeted him was one he won’t easily forget. “Sorry” Hoseok raised his voice, a little hoarse.

“Ah honey don’t be shy” He heard Jimin say from the other side, “Come in” He added, and it sounded more like a command rather than an invitation. Hoseok considered the idea of running back to the studio and stuck his head between the endless papers, anything but walking inside Jimin’s room when the younger was laying naked on his bed. He hadn’t seen much for he was fast to close the door but it had been enough for it to be engraved in his mind for the rest of his life.

When Hoseok calmed a little bit he decided to walk in and breathed somehow relieved when he noticed that Jimin had put his robe back on. He was sitting cross-legged on the king size bed, a small nail polish bottle on his hand. Nothing to do with he had seen a few seconds ago, when Jimin was laying on his stomach, his bare ass fully exposed and his legs folded so he was moving them lazily as he got his nails done.

“I’m sorry” He repeated as he closed the door behind his back, he remained there, not daring to walk closer.

“Why though?” Jimin asked, stretching his arm to leave the bottle on the nightstand, the action making his robe slide up to reveal his thighs. He started to blow his nails as to make the polish dry.

“I was worried because I didn’t hear you so I came to check on you, I’m sorry I-I” He stuttered, Jimin found the situation amusing, “I didn’t mean to walk in while you were ehm...” Hoseok made some gestures with his hands as to let Jimin know what he meant, because he didn’t feel like saying it out loud.

Jimin just chuckled, “Naked?”

Hoseok nodded, cheeks blushing as he tried to avoid eye contact with the younger but considering his attire, his eyes were his least hazardous feature and so Hoseok decided to just look at them.

“Aw honey, nudity is something you shouldn’t be embarrassed of” Jimin shrugged, and of course because with a body so toned and desirable as Jimin’s, no one could ever be embarrassed to show it off. But that didn’t make Hoseok any less anxious, because Jimin didn’t know the effect he had on him, or maybe that was the problem. That Jimin was very aware of the effect he had on people, not just Hoseok, and that was why he acted so flirty and confident. Because he knew he could have any man or woman, wrapped around his little finger, and he loved the idea. Powerful and dangerous, Hoseok knew it all too damn well. “Besides, you are shirtless it doesn’t make any difference for me” He laughed.

Hoseok was suddenly too aware of it, his hands coming to cover his naked chest. It didn’t make any sense because Jimin had already seen him like this when he came to help him to the studio, but right now he felt too aware of it and so he felt a little self-conscious. Because Jimin was the closest thing to a greek god and Hoseok, well he was quite mundane, nothing out of the standard.

Jimin giggled crealy entertained by Hoseok’s struggle and patted an empty spot on the mattress, indicating him to sit by his side. Hoseok hesitated but soon moved to take the empty spot, trying not to get too close to the younger. Jimin was even more amused now. “If you are gonna stay here, which I’d love you to” Jimin leaned on Hoseok so his hand was placed between Hoseok’s parted legs in order to support his body, “you gotta get used to me walking around like this”

Hoseok gulped, “I-I don’t think I can” he stuttered and Jimin clearly didn’t like the answer.

“Why?” Jimin pouted and this time he was moving closer, so it wasn’t only his hand placed between Hoseok’s parted legs but he himself, kneeling in front of him, the robe soon slipped off his shoulders so his chest was fully exposed and the fabric only covered his lower body. Hoseok clenched his jaw and tried to look just at his eyes, dark and piercing. “You don’t like the view?”

“No, no it’s not that” Hoseok tried. Because it was the truth, he liked the view, too much, that was the problem. “B-but I don’t think I can-”

“You can what?” Hoseok didn’t know what to answer, “Keep you hands for yourself?” Jimin tilted his head to one side, like a little kid who was curious about something. Hoseok nodded, it was something like that indeed, but he was too afraid to admit it out loud, he didn’t know how to put it into words without blushing like a teenager. But Jimin’s next words knocked the breath out of his lungs, “Then don’t” Jimin’s voice dropped an octave and the older shook his head because he hadn’t heard that right. Jimin didn’t say that. It was just his mind messing around with him, his own desires taking over his rationality.

“Honey” Jimin said then, his hands coming to rest on top of his shoulders, squeezing them slightly, “You are too tense”

Hoseok closed his eyes for the briefest of moments before snapping then back open and taking Jimin’s hands off him, “What are you doing sir?” He said, a little out of breathe because just that simple touch made his body tremble.

But Jimin didn’t pull away, hands still trapped in Hoseok’s as he leaned on him, his nose brushing against Hoseok’s, “What do you think I’m doing?” His tone was so innocent, as if he really didn’t know what he was doing himself. But Hoseok knew better. This must been another test, something Yoongi had planned to make sure he was able to stay here with Jimin alone without laying his hands on something as precious as him. Hoseok had to pull Jimin off carefully when the younger buried his face on the crook of his neck, licking the skin ever so slightly.

“Honey” Jimin repeated, and this time his tone was no longer playful, a little annoyed maybe, his eyes squinted to look at Hoseok in a way that told him that he didn’t like to be rejected that way. The more when he was sure Hoseok didn’t want to reject him either, of course he didn’t. “Touch me” And his voice was so whiny and desperate that Hoseok’s grip on his hands faltered, and Jimin took advantage of it and pulled him down on the mattress so he was pinning him against the bed. Hoseok’s hands rested on Jimin’s waist involuntary but it wasn’t enough. For Jimin it wasn’t enough. And for Hoseok it wasn’t enough either. “More” he begged, and his hips rolled against his lap so Hoseok had to hold back a moan when Jimin’s butt rubbed his crotch, he realised then he was hard. To his displeasure, for Jimin didn’t come unnoticed either, because the silver haired boy smirked, knowing that it was because of him.

“Sir I don’t think you, I, we should-” Hoseok mumbled because his mind was somewhere else, like for example Jimin’s hand mapping his chest slowly until it reached the waistband of his pants, and he couldn’t think straight. But he had to, he had to.

“Shh” Jimin hushed Hoseok, leaning over his neck and capturing his earlobe with his teeth, sucking it expectedly “Just relax honey”. Hoseok breathed out, getting hot all over and out of reflex his hips buckled upwards, making Jimin moan in an instant.

It all happened too fast but when Hoseok realised Jimin was moaning against his neck, hips rolling over his lap, searching for his own pleasure he had to stop. Hoseok held Jimin’s hips and forced him to remain still, “Sir, stop” And his voice was so hoarse that even himself couldn’t believe the words.

Jimin rolled his eyes and stopped, but he didn’t move away either, “What now?” He sounded annoyed and god knows that the least he wanted was an upset Jimin over him.

“We shouldn’t be doing this” Hoseok forced the words out because he really wanted to do this, he really wanted to pin Jimin down and trace every inch of his body with his hands, he really wanted to have Jimin moaning his name under his body instead of Yoongi’s. Yoongi. If Yoongi found this out he could consider himself death right now. He stiffened at the thought of Yoongi walking in to find them like this, he couldn’t allow himself to get killed just because he was a weak man, a weak man for Jimin and his ability to pull him in like a magnet.

“Why not?” Jimin whined, putting all his weight on his hands over Hoseok’s shoulders so the older couldn’t move him away from him, Hoseok didn’t try it either, because he would at least enjoy his proximity while it lasted. But Hoseok didn’t have time to answer because Jimin was picking up his phone and tapping the screen until Hoseok could heard the signal.

“What are you doing?” Hoseok whispered shouted because he really didn’t have a good feeling about this, and oh how much did he hate to be right.

“Hyungie~” Jimin singsonged and Hoseok’s face turned as white and cold as the first drops of snow in december.

“Yeah baby?” Hoseok could hear Yoongi say because Jimin had put the call in speaker, so he was allowed to listen to the conversation. He decided to remain silent then because he didn’t want Yoongi to know he was with Jimin, well, under Jimin to be precise. “Did something happen?” Hoseok had never heard Yoongi’s voice so soft, a little glimpse of concern painting his voice. Jimin must be really important to him, Hoseok was sweating cold.

“No, nothing happening” Jimin smiled at Hoseok, his digits playing mindlessly with some gray strands of his silver hair, “Well actually I wanted to check something”

“Tell me baby”

“Well” Jimin adjusted his position so his ass was perfectly hovering over Hoseok’s tent, he lazily rolled his hips but his voice was composed when he said, “when you told me Hoseok would follow my directions without any complain, you meant  _ anything  _ I asked right?”

“Yeah baby, why? Is he disobeying you?” Yoongi’s voice became more stern. Hoseok gulped down saliva but it burned down his throat.

Jimin then tapped the screen so Yoongi’s voice was no longer on the speaker when the silver boy leaned down on Hoseok, chests flushed together while Jimin’s hips never stopped to roll over Hoseok’s. The older had to hold back a whimper when Jimin added just a little more pressure and whispered to his ear, “No hyungie, Hoseok is being a really good boy you know?” Hoseok couldn’t hear Yoongi’s answer but he didn’t want to either, because Jimin’s presence was too overwhelming for having to deal with Yoongi too.

Jimin giggled at whatever Yoongi had said, and pressed his lips against the crook of his neck, “Ah-huh, yeah he deserves a gift” Jimin kissed the skin and Hoseok knew it was over for him, not able to resist anymore to Jimin’s teasing. “Are you coming home soon?” He asked then, moving away from Hoseok so they were facing each other now, Jimin smirked at the answer, “Okay don’t overwork yourself darling”

Hoseok took it as a sign that they have time, god why Jimin could be talking so easily to Yoongi while he was on the arms of another man, and why it was so easy for Hoseok to move his hand from Jimin’s waist up to his torso to play with the bud of his nipple while Jimin talked to his boss, the man who could take his guts out for touching what’s his. Jimin bit his lower lip and nodded to whatever Yoongi said and breathed out, “I miss you”.

It was twisted, how Jimin talked to Yoongi that way when he was rolling his hips against Hoseok’s looking for his own pleasure. It was twisted too, how Hoseok loved the way Jimin squirmed under his touch when he claimed that he missed his hyung.

Jimin closed his eyes when Hoseok guided his hips with his other hand and muttered a “Don’t worry hyungie, I always behave” before hanging up the phone and discarded it to the floor, not even caring if he break the screen, before launching himself over Hoseok and trapped his lips between his own.

The kiss was heated, Hoseok barely had time to keep up with it. Jimin was lapping his tongue against his own and Hoseok could only follow his moves clumsily. Hoseok gasped when Jimin nibbled his tongue with his teeth, opening his eyes to stare at the older for the split of a second before sucking his tongue as if it was something else. Hoseok felt his own cock throbbing at Jimin’s touch, his hands moving to cup Jimin’s ass so he could guide it over him, rubbing his erection against Jimin. “Fuck” What is he thinking about?

“Honey” Jimin breathed against his lips, “Make me feel good” he closed his eyes again and pressed his lips against Hoseok’s one more time, this time slower, making Hoseok crave for more and search for Jimin’s lips when the silver haired boy moved away, knowing perfectly what he was doing, “Make me feel pretty”. His plump lips brushed against Hoseok’s, the older tried to catch them but Jimin moved away fast, “You owe me” He pouted and oh Hoseok didn’t know how much would he like to pay Jimin back.

Hoseok decided to roll them over then, Jimin gasped in surprise at how easily Hoseok manhandled him. He kneeled between Jimin and moved his legs so Jimin was forced to part his legs for Hoseok. Hoseok should stop, he shouldn’t be doing this but Jimin asked him to do it, right? He was supposed to do whatever Jimin demanded him. Even Yoongi had said it. He shook his head to push the thought of his boss away and focus on the boy beneath him, eyes hooded and his lower lip trapped between his teeth. Hoseok licked his own lips out of reflex.

Jimin moved his hands to undo the tie of the robe on his waist but Hoseok held his hand, “I’ll do it” He said and it seemed to please Jimin just fine because the younger moved his hand away so Hoseok had enough space to undo the knot himself.

Hoseok moved his hands slowly, untying the robe and moving the silk fabric away so Jimin was fully exposed for him, for him, and just for him. Hoseok cursed under his breathe because he wasn’t ready to see all Jimin had to offer so prettily waiting for him.

The older boy stared at his pristine skin covered in some dark bruises that Hoseok would love to be the owner of. “Fucking gorgeous” Hoseok muttered, hand pressed flat over Jimin’s chest as he leaned down and licked the marks, fighting back the urge to make new ones because that would be too obvious. Jimin gasped when Hoseok kissed the way down his navel, hands now grabbing his thighs to push them further apart.

Hoseok kissed the skin of his inner thighs, making Jimin whine, “Honey please~”

“Shh princess” Hoseok hushed the younger boy, pressing his lips against his v-line, he felt Jimin’s cock throbbing upwards at the sound of Hoseok’s voice and the older stopped. Moving up to his knees once again and staring at Jimin while his hand wrapped at the base, “You liked that I could you that, am I wrong?” He smirked, it felt like a boost of confidence, having someone as enticing as Jimin so vulnerable under his touch, it was addicting.

“Y-yeah” Jimin mumbled, eyes closed, hands clutching at the sheets at both sides of his body, Hoseok moved his hand up his length quite lazily but his grip tight enough to make Jimin squirm one more time, “Ma-makes me feel ah-ah pretty”

“You are pretty” Hoseok muttered, leaning on Jimin and placing a quick kiss on his jaw while his hand moved over his cock up and down, “My pretty princess aren’t you?”

“Yeah honey, y-your pretty princess” Jimin was starting to talk nonsense, mind clouded with pleasure but Hoseok felt warm all over because Jimin didn’t correct him, didn’t tell him that he was Yoongi’s, Hoseok realized then that someone like Jimin wasn’t anyone’s but his own. Hoseok decided that he would capture this moment inside his heart for as long as it lasted.

Hoseok gave Jimin another kiss, this time on his lips, it was soft, too soft for Jimin’s liking but he made no comment about it. Hoseok was too far gone to realize how much time he was taking to make Jimin find release, but he liked it better that way, slow, he liked to feel every single shake of breath and brush of skin against skin when he kissed the tip of his cock and took all of it inside his mouth.

“Ah fuck” Jimin cursed, nails raking through Hoseok’s hair to pull him lower down so his head was hitting the back of Hoseok’s throat. Hoseok bobbed his head up and down, eyes closing so he could just feel the taste of Jimin on his mouth, the sound of his sweet and hushed voice filling the room. It was delicate, in a way only music could be, Jimin’s voice was made to be heard and even more when there were moans that came out of his mouth. “I-If you keep sucking like that I’m gonna cum” Jimin whined.

“That’s the point” Hoseok chuckled before nibbling at the sensitive skin of the head, Jimin whimpered and it sounded broken. Hoseok decided to let the younger a small break and turned him around. It was so easy, Hoseok noticed, because Jimin was so small and weighted like a leaf that he could easily move him around the room without sweating a drop. “Princess” Hoseok frowned, when he had Jimin on all fours in front of him, “What’s this?” He asked, knowing the answer already but wanting Jimin to tell him.

“Ah, d-don’t take it off” Jimin cried out when Hoseok moved the buttplug just so it rubbed against Jimin’s rim a little more, he didn’t stopped moving it and soon Jimin’s back was arched and hips were slightly meeting Hoseok’s movements. “I-It’s hyungie’s, he ah-” Jimin moaned one more time and it was broken, his body trembling beneath Hoseok.

When the older moved a little forward to see his face he realised that Jimin had cummed already, breathe hitched and fists clenched over the pillow. “You good princess?”

“Yeah” Jimin mumbled, voice low and somehow wrecked. “B-but let me help you too” He tried but Hoseok shook his head, he really didn’t need much help to cum because the sight of Jimin’s cum dripping down his thighs it was enough for Hoseok to feel a familiar heat pooling at the pit of his stomach.

“There’s no need-” Hoseok tried to say but Jimin soon cut him.

“Fuck my thighs”

“What?” Hoseok was taken aback because he had not consider it a possibility.

“Please do” Jimin whined, moving his legs back so they were pressed against Hoseok’s.

“O-okay” Hoseok stuttered, unzipping his pants clumsily. Only when he pulled his pants down did he realise how tight his boner was pressed against the fabric of his clothes. He placed his hand flat on the inner side of hs thighs so Jimin parted his legs a little further so he could fit in between them.

Hoseok didn’t need lube, Jimin’s cum dripping around his cock was enough to allow him to slide it easily between his thighs. The older grunted when Jimin pressed his legs together, it was wet and warm and Hoseok soon found himself thrusting his hips looking for his own release. As he had expected, it didn’t take too long, just a few sway of hips and he was cumming between Jimin’s legs with a broken moan. Jimin whined Hoseok slapped his hand over the younger’s buttcheek but he didn’t complain, instead he muttered a, “H-harder please” and Hoseok complied, too far gone.

He was panting when he collapsed over Jimin, the younger’s arms not able to hold their weight anymore and so they feel into the mattress as they caught their breath.

When his breathe evened and his minded started to clear he realised the implications of what had just happened. With trembling legs and a little bit dizzy Hoseok struggled to get off bed to get Jimin something to clean himself. Back in the room, Jimin had turned around so he was facing him, legs still slightly parted and lips swollen for the constant biting. It was a sight Hoseok would love to capture for when he was alone in his studio and the moans that he heard coming from Jimin’s mouth wouldn’t have the shape of his name but from someone else.

Jimin gasped when Hoseok pressed the wet towel over his skin, cleaning the cum on his thighs before wiping away the white drops on his own skin. When he was done he considered leaving because maybe Jimin wouldn’t like him to remain here, when he was still fully naked for him but the silver haired boy was looking at him, making grabby hands so Hoseok could hold them. And Hoseok was a weak mean when he held Jimin’s hands and pressed a swift kiss on his knuckled before dropping to one side of the bed, Jimin staring right at him with dazzling eyes.

For a moment there was silence, he didn’t dare to open his mouth and break the spell wrapping them both in a bubble of exhilaration. But they did need to talk, both knew that and Hoseok decided to ignore the blissful state of Jimin’s expression and asked, “How are we gonna tell Yoongi?”

Jimin frowned and propped his chin on his elbow, “Honey, what do you mean with  _ we _ ?” He chuckled for a second and Hoseok didn’t like the sound of it, “ _ You _ are the one telling him” Hoseok’s eyes widened in surprise and suddenly all the warmth enveloping his body washed away, replaced by the cold anxiety he could even feel in his bones, “Yoongi would appreciate your honesty” Jimin muttered, hands coming to play with a sweaty strand of Hoseok’s hair, circling it around his tiny finger as he smiled at the older as if he hadn’t suggested that. Hoseok wondered for a second what this meant for Jimin, because for him surely had meant something, if the way his heart skipped a beat whenever Jimin let out those pretty little sounds while Hoseok blowed him up was something to go by. But maybe for Jimin this was just a distraction, a way of entertaining himself while the one he liked the most was away. Hoseok didn’t like it, he somehow felt used but it was twisted, how even if Jimin was using him for just his own pleasure he wouldn’t care to be used like a toy whenever the younger was bored.

“Honesty” Hoseok couldn’t help but laugh but there was no humour in his voice, it was bitter, he felt bitter, he could even taste it on his own mouth. He remembered Yoongi’s words ‘ _ Honesty is something you don’t easily find these days _ ’ and it was right, Yoongi would appreciate his honesty but that didn’t mean he would like to find out what he had been doing during his absence instead of working. “And what about you?” Because Hoseok had to tell Yoongi, that was obvious but it takes two to tango. So Jimin is as guilty as him in whatever this mess was.

“Oh honey I don’t need to earn my place here anymore” Jimin caressed Hoseok’s cheek, trying to be comforting but it only made bile rise up his throat. Hoseok realised then that he was alone here, that Jimin was right, that even though Yoongi was the head of an empire, Jimin could easily have the other man bent down on his knees at his will. He was alone and fucked up and the week didn’t even start yet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELLLL READ THE TAGS PLEASE I DON'T WANT TO TRIGGER ANYONE
> 
> This is just a small insight on Yoongi's life and I hope you like it uwu
> 
> remember you can check for daily updates and also leave questions on my cc in my twitter account for aus @cottonminn
> 
> ENJOY

It’s midnight when Yoongi came back home, Hoseok was sitting on the bed of the studio when he came in the room. He didn’t look happy when he asked Hoseok about the files on the desk. Hoseok had learnt in the little time he had spent with him that he was indeed a very sober and authoritative person, but today he looked different. He seemed angry about something Hoseok didn’t know, despite his serene expression there was a twist on the corner of his eyes when he talked that didn’t came unnoticed.

Hoseok wondered if Jimin had told him, if he was waiting for him to open up to him and tell him the truth. Hoseok didn’t feel comfortable with the idea though, he knew he had to and the more he waited the harder would it be for him to confess what Jimin and him had done during Yoongi’s absence. His stomach churned at the thought of Yoongi’s reaction, he swallowed the bile rising up his throat back and focused on the files.

Yoongi frowned at Hoseok’s uncomfortable attitude but decided not to comment on it and just let him talk. “So I noticed that there’s a small connection between your losses on district five and some other districts nearby that are in charge of dealing drugs too” The older hummed and so Hoseok elaborated on the details, “See they didn’t have as much gains as last month, is nothing worrying really we all know that there are better months than others. But considering district three and four are closer it makes me wonder if the rumor is spreading”

“Doesn’t look good” Yoongi tsked, picking up the files and reading through them while Hoseok continued his explanation, humming and nodding at his words.

“I think they are testing you sir” Yoongi quirked a brow at the younger, “probably checking if you noticed it before they can do the same as in district five”

“My patience is what they are testing” Yoongi snarled, taking a cigarette out of his pocket and lighting it up in front of Hoseok. The younger then remembered the craving for a smoke and his fingers itched to pick the box Yoongi had left on top of the desk.

“I think they wanna keep it down, they would probably try for some months you know? Slowly so it’s safer”

Yoongi chuckled, mouthing, “Safe” and shaking his head in disbelief. Hoseok understood, because Seoul was anything but safe and if you mess with someone like Min Yoongi then you could consider yourself dead. “Those fuckers I should have expect it”

“Raise crows and they will take your eyes off” Hoseok said and for a second he thought he had went too far, implying that Yoongi wasn’t clever enough to choose the people who worked for him and so he looked down, too afraid of Yoongi’s piercing stare. It was funny though, how he and Jimin had that effect on him. His stares both menacing but in so different ways, it was funny. But Yoongi just chuckled, and there was humor in it, Hoseok frowned because the tension in the room seemed to calm. But Hoseok didn’t calm down, he knew this, he knew what Yoongi’s smile meant. His stomach twisted at the thought. It wasn’t the good. The calm before the storm. “C-can I take one sir?” Hoseok decided to ask because he wanted to forget for a second about his damn job and Yoongi was already half through his cigarette and Hoseok knew he couldn’t bear the smoke filling the room if it wasn’t on his lungs too.

“Huh?” Yoongi looked at him through squinted eyes and Hoseok gulped, because he didn’t know if he was in the position to ask. Last time Yoongi was the one offering him one, so maybe that was why he was allowed. Yoongi looked at the box on the desk and threw Hoseok an apologetic smile when he opened it and the box was empty.

“Oh, is okay” Hoseok whispered in a murmur.

Yoongi looked at him for a long minute, as if he was trying to read his mind, Hoseok felt naked under those brown eyes of his. Instead of talking Yoongi took another drag to his smoke and handed the stick to Hoseok.

“It’s your last one sir” Hoseok looked at the cigarette but he took it anyways, taking a long drag that nearly made him cough but it felt nice, the burning feeling of the smoke on his lungs, it felt nice because as long as he could feel the pain it meant he was alive. He was alive, for how long he didn’t know, but for now he was.

Yoongi shrugged, “Jimin must have some upstairs” and Hoseok coughed then. At the mention of Jimin he felt the tension building up on his muscles to the point he felt sore, it was fine, he was alive. He repeated himself, something he had grown used to. “Besides, you’ll need it”

Hoseok frowned, he didn’t like the implication of those words, he suddenly felt anxious, too aware that something was about to happen, something bad. And oh god how much Hoseok hated to be right, that his instinct never fails. He hated it.

But Yoongi didn’t say anything else, he just stared at Hoseok as the younger smoked his cigarette as if it was the most amusing thing he had ever seen. Maybe for Yoongi it was very amusing, to see Hoseok overthinking about something he already knew. But Yoongi remained silent and Hoseok didn’t dare to break the silence so he just let out the air on his lungs, filling the little space between him and Yoongi with smoke.

And when he was done, Yoongi got up and straightened his clothes and walked to the door, “Let’s go” he said, before stepping out of the room. Hoseok didn’t even have time to ask where, but he guessed it didn’t matter because he really didn’t want to know and in the end he would find out. He was better living on his lack of knowledge for now.

  
  


It was a too cloudy night for a summer night, sky darker than usually without bright stars to shine over the car. Hoseok noticed while he was sitting on Yoongi’s car, hand tapping his knee anxiously. The car is silent. The streets were empty. It was an eerie feeling that creep up Hoseok’s spine. It was as if the world was aware of the everything that was about to happen and didn’t dare to intervene, not even the leafs on the trees moved, everything was still, frozen. Hoseok felt like the only thing in motion was Yoongi’s car, riding along the road.

Hoseok had his head pressed on the window, the cold glass calming down the headache that felt like hummers against his skull. “Sir” He whispered, not really comfortable in breaking the silence that filled the car. Yoongi didn’t react, Hoseok thought the older either didn’t hear him or was ignoring him, probably the latter. He tried again, “Sir I gotta tell-”

“Don’t” Hoseok stared at Yoongi then, slender hands gripping the wheel to the point his knuckles turned white, he sucked in a breath and shook his head. Hoseok remain silent, wondering if Yoongi knew already what he was about to say, “We are close”

And Hoseok frowned, because he couldn’t understand why would that be a reason for him to don’t speak up, but he nodded either way, squinting his eyes to try to see where Yoongi was heading when he took the curve and entered an small alley.

Hoseok tried to calm down his breathing, he looked around but the place was poorly lit and so Hoseok found himself considering the idea of Yoongi bringing him here to question him about what happened with Jimin. There were so many things and possibilities, all of them bad, running through his head that he didn’t notice that Yoongi had already parked the car in front of a warehouse. Hoseok noticed that some of the windows were broken and considering the amount of trash scattered around the place it must be abandoned, it wasn’t a good sign at all.

With shaking legs, Hoseok stepped out of the car and followed Yoongi who hadn’t speak a word. There was a big door in the middle of the warehouse and Hoseok pointed out a man standing with his back leaning on the wall and a smoke between his lips. He looked familiar but it was too dark for him to recognize Namjoon until he was just a few steps away.

“You’re late” Namjoon said, flickering his finger to drop the ash on the floor. Hoseok noticed there was dry blood staining his skin right over his knuckles, he knew it wasn’t his own though. Hoseok sucked in a breath louder than intended and it made the broad man turn his attention to him but he didn’t open his mouth. He just stared at Hoseok pale expression and licked his lips before Yoongi spoke up.

“Or you are too damn fast” He rolled his eyes and Namjoon just shrugged.

Hoseok stared at the two men talking but he couldn’t quite process the words, he didn’t quite understand what they were saying because the blood running through his ears was too loud, deafening, his headache just got worse. He was woken up from his reverie by a strong grip on his shoulder, he looked at his side and saw Yoongi’s hand squeezing his shoulder, expression slightly worried, “You good?” He asked and Hoseok nodded, but it was all a lie, “Okay” the older said and started walking towards the door, beckoning Hoseok to follow.

He followed Yoongi inside the warehouse but not before sparing one last glance at Namjoon who mouthed him “Good luck” before he stepped into the building and the other man was too far away to read his expression. Hoseok wondered why Yoongi had ordered him to wait outside, he wondered why of all people Yoongi had decided that Hoseok would be the one following him inside. Hoseok had so many questions and none of them got an answer when he stepped into an open room where the faint light coming the ceiling allowed him to spot someone waiting for them inside.

Hoseok is speechless. His hands feel cold where they rest at both sides of his body when his eyes land of the man sitting on a chair in front of them. The dim light filling the room not enough to quite take in his features but he’s alive, barely though, but still alive. Hoseok is sure he wouldn’t be for long if his instinct still works. His stomach churns because he shouldn’t feel relieved for not being in his position. He shouldn’t feel grateful for not being in his place but he was, and it made him feel sick. But he couldn’t help it. It didn’t matter how many times he did found himself on this position, it was something he couldn’t get used to.

“You know who’s this?” Yoongi asked, his tone awfully calm when he walked towards the man and grabbed his hair, pushing his head back so they eyes met. Hoseok swallowed back the bile rising up his throat when their eyes locked. The man was looking at him but not quite so, because he looked a little disoriented, as if he his mind was somewhere else.

Hoseok shook his head, no, this was the first time he saw this person. But considering his poor state, even if he knew him, he couldn’t recognize him with the blood dripping from his temples down his face in a way that resembled tears, like a saint crying blood, though Hoseok knew that if he had found himself in this situation he wasn’t even close to that figure.

“His name is Park Sungho” Yoongi stated, and it made something click on Hoseok’s head, he had heard that name before, not heard but read. He read it in one of the files, district five. He was the one in charge of the dealing in the district, and so he must be the one messing up with the benefits. “Sounds familiar now?”

Hoseok nodded, he couldn’t find the words. His mouth was dry, his tongue felt like sandpaper when it graced his lips.

“New puppet Min?” They both directed their attention back to the man when he spoke up, choking on the words. He grunted when he spat on the floor and smiled, Hoseok didn’t need to check twice to know it was blood.

“Shut up” Yoongi growled, pulling at his hair and making him wince but the curve of a smile never left his lips. It sent a shiver down Hoseok’s spine.

“Or what? Gonna kill me? As if you won’t do it anyways” This time he was looking at Hoseok when he talked, completely ignoring Yoongi’s presence. He was far from wrong though.

“Ah to bad” Yoongi shook his head, loosing the grip on the man’s head and walking back next to Hoseok, “You are wrong” He chuckled, pulling out the silver Beretta he had given Hoseok when he escorted Jimin to the shopping mall. He had no doubts this time it was loaded. “‘m not gonna kill you” Yoongi said, looking at the gun in his hands, his slender fingers tracing the lines in the barrel carefully before his eyes darted up to Hoseok’s wide open ones, “He will”

Hoseok didn’t even have time to protest before Yoongi placed the gun in his trembling hands, but never letting go of Hoseok’s hand. The black haired boy walked to Hoseok’s back and moved his arm up so he forced Hoseok to aim the gun at the man.

The younger boy gulped, a single drop of sweat streaming the way down his temple, he was sure Yoongi could feel it, the hesitation, the fear, he was sure he could even smell it. Hoseok closed his eyes but he didn’t pull the trigger, nor did Yoongi even though his hand was over Hoseok and even though Hoseok didn’t want it, Yoongi could make him do it.

Instead, Yoongi placed his free hand on Hoseok’s waist, he was close, Hoseok could feel the puffs of air hitting his nape as the older breathed. He shivered when Yoongi whispered against him, lips barely brushing his skin. “I’m gonna give you a choice” His voice was calm, too calm for someone holding a gun, too calm for someone who was pressing his chest against his back in a way that made his body scorch. “Something he won’t have, something I never had, I’m gonna give it to you”

Hoseok’s breathe hitched, he nodded for he wasn’t able to form the words. His headache was now replaced by a strong pain on his chest, it was tight, to the point he felt as if he couldn’t breathe, at all.

“You either kill him and go with me so you’ll be under my wing and no one in this fucking city would dare to lay a hand on that pretty face of yours” He remained silent for a second so Hoseok could take in the words. Never before a compliment felt so poisonous.

“Or?” He dared to ask, for the silent was too heavy to bear.

“Or you run away as you have been doing, but you won’t get my protection, not now, not ever. It’s simple.”

“Is it?” Hoseok inquired, eyebrow quirking up. It couldn’t be. He felt Yoongi’s lips curve into a smile behind him.

“It is, now you choose”

Sungho chuckled from his seat, “You really gonna buy that bullshit? You really choose the dumbest ones Min”

Hoseok felt Yoongi’s grip on his hand getting tighter but he didn’t falter, he didn’t shake, the gun still perfectly aimed to the man’s head.

“Choose” Yoongi repeated through gritted teeth.

“Yeah choose” The man kept laughing at Hoseok’s face, he felt his own hand getting closer to the trigger, but just gracing it. He really don’t have a choice, did he? It’s not like Yoongi could let him run away with all the information he knows. It was dumb to believe it, wasn’t it? To believe that Yoongi gave him an option, a chance to be free. “C’mon kill me kid, then you can go back to suck his dick. Isn’t it what you do huh? You and that other one, how was his name?” Hoseok didn’t like where he was going, and he knew Yoongi didn’t either. “Ah right Jimin wasn’t it? The pretty cockslut”

Hoseok didn’t have time to react, and neither did the man when he shrieked in pain. Yoongi had moved their hands down and fired the gun at Sungho’s leg, the bullet diggin on his knee, blood splashing in different directions. Hoseok hated himself for the unfamiliar pleasure flourishing on his chest at the sight of the man suffering. It was twisted, he didn’t like this. He shouldn’t like this. This had been one of the things he had tried so hard to run away from, but here he was, smiling faintly when the man cursed under his breath.

“Put his name on your dirty mouth one more time and I’ll make sure next time your ball would be the target” He growled, but his voice softened when he whispered back at Hoseok’s ear, “You are running out of time pretty boy”

“But did I lie huh? I bet you are just like him,” His words were directed just to Hoseok, who moved the hand up to aim at the head once again, trigger more appealing that before. “And just like the one that was before you” Hoseok stopped, he didn’t want to react but it seemed that his facial expression betrayed him, for the man was smirking, amused by his reaction. Feeling too smug and brave for someone who was on a death row. “Don’t tell me you didn’t know? Ah Min, you didn’t tell him what happened to the last one, did you? And the man is too damn idiot to ask either I guess that too. You I’ll end up somewhere in the Han river just like him for what was it? Ah right fucking the shit out the slut,” He laughed, he fucking laughed, “kid takes cock as if-”

Hoseok pulled the trigger, he didn’t hesitate, he didn’t shake. The bullet pierced the man’s skull as if it was made of sand. His head now thrown back, blood splattered all over the place, the wall behind the chair now painted in a disgusting dark red colour. Hoseok had to look away, gun dropping to the floor when he opened his hand, limb.

“No, you look” Yoongi grabbed, Hoseok’s chin and forced his head back to the scene, “You look what you've done. I gave you a fucking choice and you didn’t take it”

“I killed him” Hoseok whispered, voice drained. “I choose it”

“No you didn’t. I asked you to kill for yourself, kill for me. You didn’t kill for me” He growled.

“I-I did” Hoseok stuttered.

“You killed for Jimin, not for me, not for you, you killed for him”

Yoongi took a step back and Hoseok then felt too aware of how close the older had been standing for he felt a slight change of temperature, he shivered. But Yoongi remain there, not leaving the room. He was silent, waiting for Hoseok’s answer, who once again was found out of words.

“But I killed him sir, that’s what you wanted” Hoseok decided to say, looking at his hands, they were clean but still carried the blood of someone else’s death. He closed his hands into fists, he had promised himself he would run away of all this. One death had been enough, just one had been enough for the nightmares to develop in his sleep not letting him rest for nights, for weeks, for months now. Now he had to live with another one, another person breathing against his nape for the rest of his life. He felt like throwing up.

“You don’t get it”

But he did. He understood Yoongi’s intentions. He understood that was just a test, to prove his loyalty to him, but he failed. Yoongi understood that his loyalty belonged to someone else.

“I do sir” Hoseok had his eyes closed now, not able to stare any longer at the disturbing sight in front of him. His fists clenched into a tighter grip. “I protected what’s yours, isn’t that what am I supposed to do?”

This time it was Yoongi who was found out of words. Hoseok didn’t look at him when he nodded. He heard steps and turned around to find Yoongi walking away from the room. He decided to wait here for a little longer, he opened his eyes one more time and stared at the body, numb on the seat. “Park Sungho” He said the name out loud, “I killed Park Sungho” He repeated the name again, so he would remember, so he would remember the murder, so he would remember the person, so he would remember the reason. He was alive. He was still alive.

When he walked out of the warehouse Yoongi was talking to Namjoon, the broad man spared a quick glance at him and he sweared he could see an apologetic expression on his dark brown eyes. Hoseok looked away.

“Call Seokjin to clean it up”

“You should call him more often, not only for cleaning your mess” Namjoon rolled his eyes but there was a small smile curving his lips up.

“He knows where I live he might as well show up. Jimin would be happy to see him” Yoongi responded, heading back to his parked car. Hoseok followed him but he was stopped by Namjoon before he could do so.

“My advice” Namjoon started, “Be honest with your intentions and you’ll be fine” He patted his back in a way that looked more affectionate than it should. Hoseok wondered how much did the broad man know about his life to know exactly what to say to calm his nerves.

“I’ll try” Hoseok nodded, because he wasn’t sure how sincere Namjoon’s words where, why he was trying to act friendly when he was working for Yoongi and not for him.

To his surprise, Yoongi had waited for him in the car, he didn’t say a word through the whole ride but he didn’t look exactly mad. His brows were knitted together in a way that showed he was concentrated in something else, thinking about something Hoseok didn’t know. Yoongi, for what he knows, was a very cautious person, his expression always blank as to not give away his feelings. And so Hoseok spent the ride looking at him, studying him carefully. He wasn’t surprised when he noticed that Yoongi was indeed handsome, his features sharp but in a way that suited him. It didn’t came as a surprise because as he had learn, Jimin liked pretty things. If he didn’t find Yoongi appealing in any way, he wouldn’t be here, unless he didn’t have another option. Maybe he didn’t. But if Yoongi had gave Hoseok a choice, Jimin wouldn’t be less.

When they arrive to Yoongi’s chalet, Yoongi was quick to leave the car and walk towards the elevator that lead them inside the house. Hoseok followed him in silence, not quite sure as to what he was supposed to say or do after what happened.

Jimin was waiting on the couch when they both walked in. He was wearing an oversized shirt, that was too big for someone with such a petite frame like his. The blue fabric engulfed him like a wave of cotton and even though Hoseok was sure he wasn’t wearing anything beneath, he looked adorable. His heart warmed when Jimin looked at him and smiled, somehow fondly, but when his eyes landed on Yoongi, his features hardened as he frown. “What happened?”

Hoseok froze in place, it was obvious that Jimin knew Yoongi, he didn’t know for how long the young boy had been living here, but it was crystal clear that he already knew how to read pass through his blank expression. “Wait for me upstairs baby, it won’t take long” Yoongi demanded, and even though his tone was a little harsh, he didn’t sound mad at Jimin like at all.

When Jimin disappeared at the end of the stairs, Yoongi turned to Hoseok and pinched the bridge of his nose “I need some fucking fresh air” He muttered as he walked to the back door of the chalet, the one Hoseok remembered that lead to the hidden garden.

Hoseok was glad that it was a little cold outside, the fresh air moving his bangs away. He breathed in, it smell dirty, like this damn city. The brown haired boy followed Yoongi to the massive table he remembered from last time. It felt good there, under the roof of vines and flowers, he felt as if he was somewhere else, it was like a small forest lighted with lanterns above them. If he didn’t think too much about it, it looked out of a fantasy book.

Yoongi seated on the opposite side of the table while Hoseok remain standing. The older beckoned him to take a seat but Hoseok shook his head, “We need to talk”

“That’s why I’m telling to take the damn seat” Hoseok gulped and decided there was no point in arguing the older. “So, what should I know?” Yoongi tapped the table with his fingers, probably craving a cigarette.

Hoseok worried his lower lip before opening his mouth “Jimin and I, well me, I-” Yoongi stopped him to keep on his stuttering.

“I know everything about it, that’s not what I want you to tell me” HIs voice was calm, it only made Hoseok even more anxious. What did it mean that he knew? Jimin had told him that he should be the one confessing what they have done. So Hoseok was taken aback by Yoongi’s knowledge.

“You know?” Hoseok couldn’t help the surprise on his tone.

Yoongi hummed, eyes downcast, focused on the constant tapping of fingers against the stone. It sounded like a clock, ticking the time he had left, the sound piercing his ears like a spike. “I know everything that happens in my damn house but that’s not the matter here, what do you want?”

“Huh?” Hoseok didn’t know where Yoongi was going.

“What do you want from him? You like him?”

“I ehm sir, I don’t know” It was true, he wasn’t sure what his feelings for Jimin where. He wasn’t sure if it was just lust what clouded his mind when he was with Jimin or if it was something else entirely. “I- maybe I do sir” Hoseok said, his hands shaking a little so he hid them under the table so Yoongi wouldn’t notice his uneasiness.

“Of course you do” Yoongi tsked.

Even through the dim light Hoseok could se Yoongi’s features hardened and so he remembered Namjoon’s words and decided to speak before Yoongi was allowed to. “It’s not like that”

“Like what?” Yoongi inquired, brow quirked upwards in disbelief.

“I’m not planning to take him away from you” That seemed to calm Yoongi down a little, even though his expression remained as blank and unreadable as always, the constant movement of his digits against the stone slowed down a little, but enough for Hoseok to notice. “It won’t happen again if that’s what you want”

Yoongi shook his head, “What do you want from him then?”

“Nothing sir” Hoseok reassured, “I did what he asked me to do, just like you told me to do”

“So if he asks you again, you’d do it then?”

Hoseok considered his answer for a second, he wanted to tell him that no, he wouldn’t do it, he wouldn’t like to repeat it, but it was all a lie, both knew so. The silence that followed was an answer itself, “I won’t say I wouldn’t like to, but I’m working for you sir, I promised you loyalty I-”

“You did not” Yoongi leaned back on the chair, “I told you already, you did not kill for me and neither for yourself, you fucked up”

Hoseok already knew that, “It was the right thing to do” He mumbled.

“How come?” Yoongi raised his voice, “How come killing for Jimin was the right thing to do?”

“Because you would have done it for him too. If I didn’t pull the trigger then you’d do it.” Yoongi parted his lips as to say something but he didn’t, Hoseok kept on talking. “If I didn’t pull the trigger then you would have been the one ending his life and so I wouldn’t be able to have a choice, would I?”

He was right, Yoongi knew he was right. There was a small gust of wind then, leafs moving above them but they both remain still, looking at each other. Hoseok knew that Yoongi was studying him then, looking for any kind of sign that indicated he was lying, he found none.

“If that bastard hadn’t mentioned Jimin, would you still have pulled the trigger?”

“Yes” Hoseok didn’t hesitate, it surprised him how easily the word slipped from his mouth.

“Why?”

“Because I didn’t have another option”

“You did”

“I didn’t” Hoseok insisted. Because he was sure it would have been the only way out. “You wouldn’t have let me go with everything I know, you are smarter than that”

Yoongi laughed at the compliment but there was no humour in it, Hoseok stomach twisted. “You wouldn’t have said a word”

“Why are you so sure?” Hoseok wouldn’t have said a word, he knew better than to write his own death sentence, but Yoongi? Yoongi couldn’t trust someone so blindly. Unless…

“You wouldn’t have said a word because you are here because you wanted protection. You are here because you don’t have somewhere else to go. You are here because you are not afraid of me but of your brother. And you know, you know very well that if you leaked my info I wouldn't be the one coming after you” Hoseok swallowed back so hard that his throat ached at the mention of his brother. “But it doesn’t matter anymore, your hands are stained”

His hands were stained, it was a reality Hoseok couldn’t run away from. His hands were stained, more than Yoongi could ever imagine. He carried the death on his palms, two. Not just one, there were two now. Just to be alive, just to able to breathe for a few more seconds. Just to be able to walk in this god damned of a city for a little longer. Two. Same reason, same outcome. Two. He wondered for how long would that number remain as low.

“They are” Hoseok’s nails raked through his pants anxiously as he asked, “And yours?”

Yoongi probably didn’t expect Hoseok’s question and so his eyes widened for the briefest of seconds before turning back to a normal size. “Don’t ask questions you are not ready to listen the answer to”

“I just want to know the reason. There must be a reason” Hoseok argued.

“We don’t always have a reason, a purpose, it’s all subjective” Yoongi waved his hand dismissively.

“But I know you do”

“I do, but I can’t tell you so”

“Why?” Hoseok inquired.

“Because it’s not my story to tell” And then Hoseok understood what everything was about. Whatever happened to the previous assistant, it was directly related to Jimin’s wellbeing. Hoseok didn’t push the subject further. He could tell that Yoongi wasn’t comfortable with the situation.

“Fair enough” He decided to said and it seemed to please Yoongi just enough.

“I can tell, you won’t meet the same fate” Yoongi reassured him, but it didn’t calm Hoseok any further. And with that, he got up. Hoseok wondered h¡if he was supposed to follow him back inside or if he should remain there. He felt good there, the sky above them was cloudy but with the lanterns lighting the ceiling made of vines, Hoseok felt as if he was under bright stars. And if he closed his eyes, the dirty smell of the city was disguised by the faint smell of roses. He liked it there.

“Hoseok” The younger fluttered his eyes open, for it was strange that Yoongi used his name to address him. He would be lying if he said it didn’t make his heart skip a beat at the sound of his name on Yoongi’s lips. It sounded careful, not as fondly as when he pronounced Jimin’s name but halfway to it. Or maybe Hoseok was just too damn tired and his headache was messing up his head too. That was likeable.

“Yeah?”

“Jimin asked me to move you upstairs” Hoseok tried to hide the blush creeping on his cheeks but he failed, he was sure the older noticed it, but he made no comment about it. He was glad he didn’t. “There’s a spare room next to the bathroom” Ah Hoseok remembered it from when he had been looking for Jimin, the room that looked as if it was just furnished and no one had ever laid a foot on it. Now he was sure it had been the case. “Consider it a gift, from both of us” He smiled at Hoseok and when he did, Hoseok couldn't find any trace of teasing just pure amusement at his reaction. He was sure the red roses above him looked colourless compared to his face right then.

“T-thank you sir” He managed to say even though he stuttered at first. Yoongi just shook his head as if it was something he should be taking for granted. But he knew better than to take things for granted in this city.

He remembered Jimin’s words when had spoken to Yoongi through the phone, _ ‘He deserves a gift _ ’. Ah so that’s what he meant. Hoseok had been a fool to think that Jimin had done what he did out of impulse, it had been premeditated, of course it had been. Of course Yoongi knew about what happened before it even happened. He felt like an idiot and when he was left alone in the garden, he wondered what else had been already settled, he wondered what else Jimin had planned to do, he wondered how much of it wasn’t just Jimin’s wit but Yoongi’s. He wondered what was the real reason for him to be here, hired as an assistant, why him of all the people, what did Yoongi saw on him to let him do what he did. For the first time since he arrived here, he spent the whole night thinking about a black haired man with dark hooded eyes instead of a silver boy. For the first time he thought about slender veiny hands tracing a map on his skin instead of small and delicate ones.


	5. Chapter 5

Hoseok is running, loud steps sounding on the pebbled floor. It’s cold. Cold and dark. Hoseok can’t see the way in front of him but he keeps running. He’s out of breath, his lungs burning, but he keeps running. His legs are sore, he doesn’t feel them anymore, but he keeps running. He’s on a dark alley now, it’s still dark but through his teary eyes he noticed the walls becoming narrower with every step he takes. He doesn’t stop. He doesn’t look back. He doesn’t know if he’s been followed and so he keeps moving forward until he can’t move anymore. His body is stuck between the walls, he tries to move forward but it’s impossible. He screams when he tries to lift his left arm up, bone cracking beneath the skin. It hurts. Pain. Right, he’s alive. He doesn’t know if his shoulder is dislocated or broken, probably the latter. It doesn’t stop him to reach his hand up, he grabs a stone sticking out of the wall with his probably broken arm and lifts his body up. He tilts his head back and it’s dark but he can see the starry night above him. He’s standing on his tiptoes as he tries to move upwards, the pain on his arm escalating until he’s screaming. He’s screaming because it hurts, it hurts but he’s alive. He manages to bend his legs in a way that allows him to climb the wall. He’s close to the top, he doesn’t look down but his feet are not longer touching the ground.

There’s a hand, Hoseok can see it. It’s a man’s hand, big and calloused. He doesn’t think and just takes it. The grip is strong, strong enough to lift his body from his broken arm. He screams again, the pain making his body feel numb. He can see the way out, he can see it, it’s close, so close. It’s a man’s hand but there’s no body, just a shadow with a human shape above him. He can’t recognize the face but the voice coming out it’s familiar. He doesn’t know where it comes from, for the shadow doesn’t have any mouth, but he hears it. He hears it as if the voice is speaking inside his head. “You did this” Hoseok swallows. “It’s your fault”

He’s falling, the stars fading in the distance, the shadow no longer there. He’s falling but there’s no end beneath him. Oh it’s there. He can’t see it, but he can feel it. The shadow it’s the darkness that envelops him, the walls trapping him, the voice on his head repeating the same words. He can’t escape, he can’t run but he can breathe, he can feel the pain. He closes his eyes and lets the darkness swallow him, he doesn’t scream.

  
  
  


Jimin is next to him when Hoseok woke up, his clothes sticked to his body with sweat, he’s soaked. He looks around still confused and disoriented because he’s in another room, the one that Yoongi told him to sleep in. But Jimin is there, looking at him with a distressed expression he didn’t quite comprehend. The silver haired boy is sitting on the edge of the bed, Hoseok tried to move into a sitting position but he can’t move his hand, he looked down to see that Jimin is holding it. He’s even more confused.

“You had a nightmare” Jimin’s voice was soft, in the shape of a whisper. There’s concern in his tone. He didn’t let go of Hoseok’s hand though.

“I can’t remember it” It’s a lie. Hoseok not only remembered this nightmare, but all of the previous ones. He couldn’t forget them, they were there every night, haunting him on his sleep, the only time he’s allowed to rest, he couldn’t.

“It’s okay” Jimin brushed his thumb against Hoseok’s palm, lazily drawing circles. It’s soothing. “We all do”

“You do?”

Jimin nodded and there’s a slight change on the air, Hoseok noticed. “Don’t we all?”

“I guess so” He muttered, looking down at Jimin’s small hand curled against his own. He couldn’t help but smile shily. “Did I wake you up?”

Jimin shook his head, “Yoongi left half an hour ago so I came here to check if you were awake but I heard you screaming softly”

Hoseok chuckled, “How do you even scream softly?”

But Jimin didn’t smile back, instead he frowned and looked down at their hands too. “It was as if you wanted to scream but your voice didn’t come out, you were sweating a lot and your hand,” Jimin stopped for a second, Hoseok realized he was holding his left hand, “It was as if you tried to hold onto something so I took it, you calmed down so I guess it worked. Then you woke up.” Jimin’s eyes were back on him and his stare was intense but not in a way that made his skin crawl or his mouth dry. It was an intense stare but Hoseok couldn’t decipher it.

Hoseok didn’t answer. It’s not that he didn’t know what to say but he didn’t want to say anything at all. Jimin seemed to understand and didn’t say anything either. Instead, he rested his head on the crook of Hoseok’s neck. “You can sleep more if you want, I’ll be here in case you have another one”

Jimin’s smile was warm but Hoseok couldn’t see it because he had his eyes closed, mind focused on Jimin’s sweet scent. His hair was a little wet so he should must have taken a shower before coming to see Hoseok. “It’s okay I’m kinda used to it” But how can someone get used to the fear of falling asleep because of the knowledge that it won’t be an easy sleep.

“Does it happen often?” Jimin inquired, tilting his head so he could see Hoseok’s tired expression.

“Every night” He confessed. He didn’t know why he said it, because never before he had admitted out loud that every time he falls asleep, nightmares creep in his mind. But Jimin had this thing, this aura all around him that made people trust him, it was dangerous, but Hoseok couldn’t help but let himself be pulled in.

“Oh honey” Jimin nuzzled his nose against Hoseok’s skin, making the older suck in a breathe, “You should have told me”

“It’s not a big deal”

“It is!” Jimin pouted, his tone raising just a little more than before, “I could have helped you”

Hoseok couldn’t help but crack a laugh at the younger but it wasn’t disbelieving but more like an endeared one “How come?”

“I don’t know” Jimin moved away and Hoseok’s hand itched to pull him back to his previous position, soon missing the skin contact, “Maybe I can sleep with you! If you have nightmares I can wake you up”

“You are too cute” Hoseok ruffled Jimin’s hair, making the younger protest, “But I don’t think Yoongi would like it”

“Ah hyungie will understand” Jimin paused for a second, considering if he should tell Hoseok, he decided there was no harm in telling him and so he said “Besides, I had helped him too”

“Yoongi had nightmares?” Hoseok’s eyes widened, it shouldn’t be surprising for the older had been going through a lot to be in his current position. There was blood staining his hands more than Hoseok would be able to endure.

Jimin nodded silently, “I told you” he leaned back on Hoseok’s shoulders and his soft fingers started playing with Hoseok’s calloused ones, “Everyone has nightmares”. Hoseok didn’t want to ask Jimin to elaborate on that, and so instead he ignored the little voice on the back on his head that told him not to do it and pulled Jimin down on the bed next to him.

The younger stiffened in surprise but soon relaxed as his back hit the mattress. When he turned to his side so he was facing Hoseok, he smiled warmly and curled himself against the older. Hoseok hummed in content as he felt the warmness emanating from Jimin’s body and his own body didn’t feel so sore anymore.

  
  
  


It’s some hours later when Yoongi arrived. Hoseok is sitting on the kitchen aisle, having lunch with Jimin when the older walked in the room, his expression one that didn’t show off annoyance which was a first time for Hoseok’s impression. He’s wearing a plain black suit that must look boring anyone else but Yoongi. Yoongi wore it as if it was made for him, he was sure it was custom made but it wasn’t about that. It was about the way he walked in it, so sure of himself, the energy he irradiated was one of pure confidence.

“Hyngie you are earlier today!” Jimin exclaimed excitedly as he jumped off his stool and walked towards the older, planting a long wet kiss on the older’s lips. Hoseok must have looked away but he didn’t. It’s been only a day since he got intimate with Jimin but he couldn’t get over it. Jimin didn’t bring up the subject, and even though Hoseok was glad that things didn’t become awkward between them he was also a little disappointing that the younger didn’t seem interested in repeating what they have done. And so Hoseok couldn’t help but stare at both of them, a little jealous that the one feeling the warmness of Jimin’s lips wasn’t him. He looked at the way Jimin pushed his body forward so they were pressed together, the way Yoongi’s hands travelled from Jimin’s nape down the small of his back, where it stayed.

Hoseok felt as if he was interrupting something, something intimate he shouldn’t be allowed to witness. But his mind was somewhere else, eyes focused on Yoongi’s slender fingers tightening around Jimin’s waist as a sign of belonging. Hoseok had never had a thing for hands, but Yoongi’s were big and strong but they were also delicate in a way he couldn’t explain. Because when Yoongi had gave him the gun, his hands showed off strength, power, authority. But when Yoongi’s hands were tracing the lines of Jimin’s body it was more like the opposite, they looked tender, gentle, careful even. Hoseok had to look away.

“I came to pick something” Hoseok overheard but now his eyes were focused on the cold ramen in front of him, did they even had something else to eat here?

“Ah are you leaving again?” Jimin pouted, but he understood.

“We both are baby, I’m sorry”

At that Hoseok turned around. He looked at Yoongi who also was looking at him then, eyes piercing but not cold. “Me?” He asked.

Yoongi nodded, “We have some work to do and so you can have a look at the job you would be doing” But Hoseok had already had a taste of what was like working for someone like Min Yoongi. He didn’t need any more experience.

“Get yourself ready and I’ll wait you in the car” Hoseok nodded, and took it as a command to leave already, leaving his food half eaten on the table to get dressed for whatever Yoongi had in mind. As Hoseok get dressed he thought about Yoongi’s words, get ready, because nothing could ever prepare him to get used to this life.

For what Hoseok is used to, Yoongi is oddly talkative today. Hoseok just nods as Yoongi changes the dials looking for a radio station that suits his taste in music. Hoseok is taken a little aback when the older stops at some pop music station and starts humming whatever song is playing.

“Ah I love this song” Yoongi taps the wheel in beat with the music.

“It seems like you do sir” Hoseok half laughs but Yoongi doesn’t seem bothered by it, he smirks faintly.

“Jimin hates it”

“Is that so?”

Yoongi nods, “He says it’s too cheesy even for him” There’s this affectionate tone that never seems to leave Yoongi’s voice whenever he talks about Jimin. Hoseok wonders for how long had they been together because Yoongi doesn’t seem like someone who opens up easily, Jimin neither, but not as much like the older. Hoseok would be lying if he said he wasn’t curious about it. Still, he doesn’t add anything else.

The raven haired boy then decides to stop talking. It is weird, Hoseok notices, that the silence doesn’t feel overwhelming but something close to comfortable. Yoongi doesn’t say another word until they reach their destination but Hoseok doesn’t feel intimidated.

“We are here” Yoongi announces when he pulls over the car. Hoseok walks out the car and looks around at the street. It looks like a shopping street with stores scattered along the road. They are small but they sure are expensive. Hoseok frowns at the older who doesn’t seem bothered at all when he walks into one of the shops placed in front of them. “You coming?” He raises his voice when he notices that Hoseok wasn’t following him, standing still behind him a little out of place.

“I thought you already had a dressmaker” Hoseok points out, eyes not looking at the older but the window of the shop, mannequins dressed in fancy costumes.

“Oh you mean Seong?”

Hoseok nods, it was the name of the man he had met when he went shopping with Jimin.

Yoongi looks oddly pleased at Hoseok’s comment “Yeah well he’s my personal dressmaker. This one's for you though”

“Me?”

“You thought I’d let you walk around with that same suit for more than a week? You’ll ruin my reputation” Yoongi tooks a step closer, pointing at some part of Hoseok’s suit, the younger looks down at the already dried blood staining the otherwise neat black suit and understands. He shudders when he realizes that he had been walking around with someone else’s blood all over him. He feels like stripping off right there and then.

‘You bear the blood in your hands, it doesn’t matter how hard you try to clean it, it’s still over you’

Hoseok shooks his head, trying to shut up the small but loud inside his head. Yoongi frowns at his pale expression and takes hold of his arm, “Let’s get inside” He doesn’t comment on it, he doesn’t ask. But somehow Hoseok feels as if he could understand what was running through his mind, as if Yoongi’s allowed to read through his more deep and obscure thoughts. Hoseok felt a slight stab on his chest, he breath it out and let Yoongi guide him inside the store.

The store inside looks just like Hoseok had imagined from the outside, expensive. There are mannequins scattered in a line that guided them to the shop counter, where a man is writing on a notebook. “Good aftern-” The man’s voice falters when he sees the two boys walking towards him. He rushes his way out of the counter to greet them, “M-min Yoongi is-is always a pleasure” He bows, eyes fixed on his shoes while Yoongi just nods in acknowledgement. “I-I didn’t expect you to-to come so soon I don’t have the mo-money yet but I promise you by-”

“Cut that bullshit Juyeon” Hoseok can tell by the way the man’s forehead is shining with sweat that he hadn’t expected the visit, that he’s indeed nervous about their presence and considering Yoongi’s smug smile, he’s amused by his reaction. Hoseok just stares at the scene in front of him with his hands inside his pockets. “I didn’t come for the money-” The man’s eyes widened so much they looked as if they were about to escape from their sockets but soon the light on his pupils faded at the final word, “-yet”

“R-right Mr. Min of-of course” The man’s hands were trembling so much Hoseok started to feel anxious too. He looks away, despite the pretentious environment of the shop it looks somehow too empty for a regular tailoring. Hoseok frowns, he knows the owner must be running some shady business and this is just to cover it up. Yoongi keeps talking to the man, something about many other ways of paying his debts, he doesn’t want to hear it. Hoseok feels like an intruder, even though he now works for Yoongi he still feels cautious about the information he’s allowed to know, feeling as if he was eavesdropping. He walks around slowly, taking in the details of the room until a particular red suit catches his eyes. He walks over the mannequin and places his hand on the smooth velvet fabric, drags his fingers along the sleeve until the hem, humming as he examines the piece of clothing.

Somewhere in the room, someone opens a door but Hoseok doesn’t look uop, his eyes still fixed on the suit. It has fine details on the hems, the colour of gold and around the collar too. Hoseok likes it. He knows someone who would wear it better though.

“Like it?” There’s a soft puff of air gracing his nape, he turns around to find Yoongi standing quite close behind him now. The other man nowhere to be seen.

“I guess” Yoongi frowns and so Hoseok continues, “The colour is pretty, I like red but this one is hmm how to say it? Extravagant?”

“So you wouldn’t wear it?”

“I don’t think so” Hoseok laughs shily, rubbing the back of his head, “It suits someone more like Jimin”

“Ah I don’t think so” Yoongi shooks his head, “You would wear it better than him,” He winks, “but don’t tell him I told you that” Yoongi chuckles but Hoseok is found out of words, cheeks slightly warming at the compliment. Yoongi seems to notice it too, for the older looks away too, dark black eyes directed to the back end of the shop. “Juyeon is waiting inside c’mon” He states, not sparing a second to check if Hoseok is following him before heading to the far end of the store.

Hoseok is welcomed in a fitting room that must well look just like his new room on Yoongi’s chalet. There’s a big wall mirror, the size of the wall, in front of them. Hoseok could see his reflection on the glass, and Yoongi’s too. He doesn’t feel comfortable when Juyeon asks him to undress to get his measures but he complies, eyes downcast and skin bare under the piercing stare of his boss. He doesn’t look up until he’s asked too, Juyeon measuring his chest and arms. Hoseok’s breath hitches when his eyes lock with the older boy sitting behind him, legs crossed and expression unreadable. He wondered how long would it take for him to take down the walls Yoongi seem too careful to build up like an armour around anyone who is in contact with.

Hoseok breathes out in relief when Yoongi gets up and walks out with Juyeon by his side and the younger is left alone with some privacy to dress up again. He stays for longer than he needs though, when he’s done he can’t help but look at his own reflection on the mirror. Yeah there are dark circles around his eyes because of the lack of sleep, his skin had become paler lately and his hair doesn’t look any better either. But it’s the way he looks on the suit what makes him stay. The black fabric makes his skin look even paler and the fact that the suit is not his size makes him look a little funny because it doesn’t suit him. It doesn’t suit him, the way his shoulders carry the blazer making him look like someone you wouldn’t want to cross paths with, it doesn’t suit him, the dark red stains of blood on his chest. This life. It doesn’t suit him. Had it been under any other circumstances he would have run away. Because hiding from someone who doesn’t care about you, who wished you didn’t exist, never existed, it’s easy. But hiding from someone who doesn’t want you to leave, well not that much.

He touches the stain and despite that it’s dry, he could feel the blood spreading across his palms. He stares at his hand, and they are clean, apparently clean, but in reality they are dirty and no disinfectant in the world could change that fact. When Hoseok stares back at the mirror he doesn’t see his reflection anymore. Where his head should be, now there’s a shadow, a black shape without eyes, without mouth, without anything that could resemble humanity in it but he sees it. He sees the human part of the shadow, the brown lifeless eyes staring at him. He closes his eyes and breathes, his head repeats “It’s not real, it’s not here” the only words that seemed to calm him down since that night. When he opens his eyes again, the shadow is gone, only his tired reflection showing on the mirror. He doesn’t want to look at himself any longer and walks out of the room.

When Hoseok walks back in the store Yoongi is waiting for him with a somehow confused expression. He doesn’t comment on Hoseok’s clear distress and just guides him back to his car. He waits for the older to start the engine but he doesn’t. Instead, Yoongi takes out his box of smokes and hands one to Hoseok before lighting up his own one. Hoseok takes it and finds the burning feeling of the smoke in his lungs relaxing, he takes another drag, let’s the air rest in his body for a few seconds before breathing out. The column of smoke drawing random patterns in front of the window and melting with Yoongi’s.

“So when is it done?” Hoseok asks, uncomfortable by the silence, confused for the fact that they remain still on the car without a reason.

“Juyeon said he would make one fastly for today and the rest would be ready in two days”

“The rest? How many suits do I need?” Hoseok tries to joke but his smile fades.

“Plenty” Yoongi just comments, but Hoseok gets it. He doesn’t add anything else, and Hoseok doesn’t want him to elaborate on that either.

The silence that follows is a little more uncomfortable than the previous, Hoseok remains smoking his cigarette while Yoongi has his own placed between his fingers, stick consumed and ash menacing to fall on his leg. But Yoongi’s expression doesn’t change, doesn’t falter to the slightest even when Hoseok turns his face to have a better look at the older.

It wasn’t raining outside but Yoongi’s hair is plastered to his forehead, probably because of the sweat. Hoseok’s eyes travelled from Yoongi’s face down to his hands. There’s something about Yoongi’s hand holding a cigarette that’s somehow pleasant to see, Hoseok can’t explain why. Long and slender fingers that look too delicate for someone who has to work with them. Veiny hands that rest on the wheel in a soft grip.

Hoseok doesn’t know if he had been staring for too long but when he looks up, his eyes lock with the older’s. A soft shade of pink creeping on his cheeks while Yoongi’s expression turns into one of pure amusement, the ghost of a smile curving the corners of his lips up. Hoseok averted his gaze to the other side of the car and rests his temple on the window, it’s cold, it calms his headache and allows him to relax just a little before Yoongi throws the stub out of the window and starts the engine.

It’s close to dusk. The road is full of cars from people who must be heading home after work. It’s getting late but not for them. It’s during the night when Yoongi’s business wakes up, that if ever goes to sleep. Seoul never sleeps. The least in that part of town they are heading. Hoseok can see the neon lights of the nightclubs painting the gray sky in shades of dark red, green and pink. “Don’t you wanna know where are we going?” Yoongi comments, taking the curve and getting into a wide street.

Hoseok shrugs, “Does it matter sir?”

“I guess not” Yoongi scoffs. It doesn’t. Wherever Yoongi wanted to go, Hoseok has to follow, so it doesn’t really matter after all. “But aren’t you curious?”

“Curiosity killed the cat”  _ And it got me too.  _ Hoseok thinks.

“Ah there you are wrong” Yoongi laughs, his eyes doesn’t avert from the road but Hoseok can feel his stare, the way he narrows his eyes, forming wrinkles at the corners. “Curiosity is the mother of knowledge”

“And knowledge can get you killed”

“Only if you don’t know how to use it” Yoongi pulls the car over the curb but doesn’t move, Hoseok turns as if to walk out of the car but Yoongi prevents him to, hand grabbing his shoulder and forcing Hoseok to look back at him. The younger swallows. “Use your knowledge like a weapon and not like burden” Yoongi’s voice is stern, there’s a glimpse of concern in it but it doesn’t sound like warning but a piece of advice, “Don’t be afraid of what you know, never. And if it burdens you then use it like an armour. Don’t let it get to you”

Hoseok doesn’t understand why Yoongi had said those words but he nods. He doesn’t know why but those words seem to bury at the back end of his head.  _ For later _ . He thinks. Because he doesn’t agree with Yoongi but he doesn’t disagree either. It’s complicated, and despite Yoongi isn’t aware of what Hoseok is thinking, those words seem to lift a weight from his shoulders just then. And so Hoseok smiles and it’s taken aback for Yoongi is mirroring his expression.  _ It’s weird _ , Hoseok thinks, that Yoongi’s smile doesn’t make his stomach churn, doesn’t make him anxious. Instead he relaxes, and the older notices so he pats his shoulder once and gets out of the car. Only then Hoseok realized that Yoongi had been touching him during their whole conversation but the younger never noticed, as if Yoongi’s hand was just a prolongation of his own body, familiar, warm.

Yoongi is in front of his door when Hoseok makes it out of the car, his dark eyes scanning Hoseok as if his clothes had just vanished and he was standing in the middle of the street naked. The older takes a step closer and Hoseok doesn’t walk back, his breath hitched when Yoongi placed both of his hands on the collar of his jacket. “Take it off” Yoongi tugs at the fabric to make his point clear.

Hoseok frowns but complies, taking his jacket off and throwing it back inside the car. When he turns around Yoongi is a step closer. Even though the older is shorter than him, Hoseok feels small, like an ant below an elephant. He gulps when Yoongi unbuttons the first two buttons of his shirt and exposes his chest barely.

“Why sir?” Hoseok tilts his head to one side.

“The jacket or the shirt?” Yoongi remains on the same position, close, to the point he can feel his breath against his body. His expression blank. He shivers.

“Both”

“Jacket’s dirty and you want to make a good impression”

Hoseok hums but Yoongi doesn’t add anything else so Hoseok asks again, “And the shirt?”

Yoongi laughs, eyes turning into crescents. Hoseok doesn’t know why such a simple reaction makes his heart skip a beat. “Like how you look like this” Yoongi brushes his thumb against the side of the shirt, barely touching his skin, but enough for it not to be unintentional. And then it’s gone, his hand, and the warmness that it brought in the chilly air.

Hoseok finds it difficult to breathe, he blames the smoke filling the club they walked into. But he knows better, he shakes his head, he’s tired. His mind playing games in his head because of the lack of rest.

The club is packed, Hoseok finds it hard to follow Yoongi through the crowd. A maze of limbs moving along to the music, the smell of cheap alcohol and sweat filling the air. Hoseok is more than used to this environment, but still grimaces when some drunk girl moves to dance to his side, wet hair sticking to his forehead, her drink nearly falling to the sticky dancefloor. Hoseok pushes her aside as gently as he could and resumes his walk.

Yoongi stops in front of a door and waits for Hoseok to join him there. The corridor is less crowded than the club but the air is too hot, and now Hoseok is glad that Yoongi demanded him to take his jacket off. The older looks at Hoseok a little apologetically before turning the knob and holding the door open for him to walk inside first, Hoseok frowns and wonders why the older looked at him with something so close to distress, this had been the closer Hoseok had been to see Yoongi without a different expression from his usual emptiness. Despite his own worries flourishing at the pit of his stomach he decides to ignore them and walks inside.

Hoseok is unimpressed to find people already in the room, he doesn’t even bat an eye when he sees two women and a man already sitting on the only table in the room. Hoseok scans the room, despite the loud music coming from outside, when Yoongi closes the door behind the room falls silent. Hoseok can feel all the eyes on him but decides to ignore them and stand next to Yoongi, waiting for a command. The older grabs a chair and sits in the head of the table without any kind of greeting. He beckons Hoseok to scoot closer to him, and when he does, he feels the gaze of the blonde woman piercing his skull. He gulps.

“We agreed to a close meeting” The woman announces, sparing a disgusted glance at Hoseok before turning his attention back to Yoongi.

“Tough shit” Yoongi shrugs, “I don’t reckon you’re allowed to set the rules of any meeting Chungha” He lights up a cigarette and scans the table looking for an ashtray, when he finds none, he flickers the ash into the wooden surface, totally unbothered.

The blonde woman scoffs and shakes her head, deciding that there’s no point in arguing with Min Yoongi. Hoseok doesn’t know why he’s here, but if he didn’t feel welcomed before, now even less. He considers the idea of standing behind Yoongi, use him as a shield against the pairs of eyes on him, but he doesn’t want to bring any more attention to him than necessary so he clenches his fists and breathes slowly, trying to calm himself. He doesn’t recognize any person in the room, but it seems that the blonde woman is in charge of the club and the other two people at her side must be her guards, he guesses as much.

“So” The woman decides to break the silence, leaning on the table in front of them, tilting her head to the side, white strands of hair falling to the side, “Care to tell me why Mr. Min?”

“I have no clue as to what are you talking about” Yoongi smirks, and it only makes the blonde woman scoff once again, eyes narrowing. If stares could kill Yoongi wouldn’t only be dead by now, but the entire room would be resting on their graves.

“Playing fool doesn’t suit you Min, never did” She leans back on her seat, there’s a glass on her hand now, long nails tapping the transparent material in a way that resembles the hands of a clock announcing the time left of her nonexistent patience. Her eyes land on Hoseok then, the brown haired boy gulps but holds her stare, trying not to look intimidated, “Or are you trying to make a good impression for your new...toy?” She tilts her head in a way that makes her look like a curious cat examining her prey, “Is that it what you are boy, a toy?”

Hoseok doesn’t like the condescending stare he’s greeted with when he looks at Chungha. He doesn’t answer. He doesn’t know if he’s allowed to. But he wonders why every time someone meets him, they look at him like that: Min Yoongi’s new toy. He guesses that it’s how it feels like too: walking around following Yoongi’s orders without questioning. It sure means that.

“Careful” Yoongi grits his teeth, voice hoarse because of the smoke emanating from his mouth as he speaks. “Whatever he’s to me, it’s none of your business” Yoongi leans back on the chair and takes another drag before handing the rest of the smoke to Hoseok. The younger takes it, trying to stop the way his fingers tremble when they touch Yoongi’s. Hoseok finishes it in three long drags and forces back the cough menacing to break through his lips. “You should be more worried about what is him to  _ you _ ”

Chungha seems to freeze at that, staring from Hoseok to Yoongi and then back, as if she could read the answers on their faces. When her eyes widened, Hoseok realized she just did.

“H-he didn’t” She muttered, voice wavering.

“Oh he did” Yoongi smiles proudly at Hoseok, nodding slightly at the younger before turning his attention back to the woman in front of him. The two other people remain like statues, from his position he could see that the girl at her side is caressing her leg in a comforting manner. Hoseok looks away feeling like an intrude and focuses on the man instead. He’s old, older than any person in the room, around his thirties or more if the wrinkles at the corners of his eyes is something to go by. “See the boy over here is not only pretty but rather efficient too. Also very obedient in a way none of your man, or woman,” Yoongi’s eyebrow arches up at the girl who seems to take the hint and stops comforting Chungha, “ever wished to be”

“You fucking-” The woman growls, pushing his hand under the table.

But Yoongi was faster, pulling Hoseok by the waist and forcing him to sit on his lap, pulling out the gun in front of them and unlocking it with a loud click that pierced Hoseok’s ear. Yoongi was using Hoseok like a shield, he’s very aware of it, but Yoongi’s hand on his waist makes it hard to focus when he grips it harder. Hoseok squirms on his seat, heat warming up his skin where it touches Yoongi.

“Eye for eye, that’s the  _ law _ ” She hisses through her teeth

“Careful Chungha” He repeats his previous words, “You don’t wanna make a mess in your club do you?” Yoongi’s voice is calm, but Hoseok can feel his heart beating against his back, speeding up. Chungha is pointing the gun at them, but her hand is shaking, breath uneven. “Or well if I recall it’s  _ my  _ club. My club which I gave to you under some conditions remember? So lower that down and let’s be civil, can we?”

There’s fire on Chungha’s eyes, scorching, Hoseok can feel it on his skin, or maybe it’s the way Yoongi keeps holding him close even though the woman had placed the gun on top of the table with a frustrated growl. “That’s better” Yoongi chuckles, but there’s no humor in his voice, Hoseok shivers. He doesn’t know why is he so calm when a few seconds ago there was a gun aimed at his head. He doesn’t know why he feels so comfortable on top of Yoongi’s lap when the older just seemed to used him like a shield. He doesn’t know why Yoongi hands him the gun and even less why he takes it without second thoughts, but he does. And Chungha seems to give up, hands rubbing her temples. Now that Hoseok is a little closer to her, he could see her face better. Pale skin with just the necessary amount of makeup to hide the dark circles under her big catlike eyes. Her face is the one of a doll, smooth skin and delicate features but oh her expression was the one of the devil itself. Hoseok knows she could have pull the trigger if she stood the chance, but standing a chance against Yoongi was something you could only have once, before there’s a bullet in your brain.

“Why?” Chungha asks, eyes downcast, all her strength drawn out.

“I’m sorry” Yoongi comments, and it sounds sincere, his tone surprised Hoseok but not the woman in front of them who just shakes her head. “I hate being the one delivering you the news but Chungha, dear, you should be more careful about who you allow to get closer and trust” Yoongi’s tone is calmer now, and his grip too, no longer holding Hoseok in a way to force him in the same position but just feeling that he was still there, on top of him, back against his chest.

“What are you talking about?” Her eyes snapped back at Yoongi, “My best man, m-my” She cuts herself and breathes to calm down.

Yoongi grimaces and looks at Hoseok then, “Tell her. Tell her about Sungho”

Hoseok gulps, he doesn’t want to. He doesn’t know how to tell her about him. He didn’t need to know anything about their relationship to know that Chungha is, or well, was fond of him. He doesn’t want to tell her about his death, but he guesses she already knew that part so maybe he’s allowed to skip the details. For both of them.

“I have no idea as to what he’s for you but I guess you deserve to know at least the truth.” Hoseok is surprised as to how the words slip so easily out of his mouth, as if he wasn’t scared to death, “Your profits had lowered since last semester”

“Do you think I don’t know? Man, business’ been tough lately” She bites her lower lip, “Sungho was going to take care of it and give you the money Min, b-but now-”

“Now you’ll have to find a better dealer. One that doesn’t steal from you”

Her eyes widened in shock, the people at her side with mouths hanging open, “Sungho would never!” She raises her voice, cracking at the end.

Yoongi tsks, “Listen Chungha, I know this is a hard to swallow pill but Sungho is been playing at your back for longer than I’d like to admit myself. Ever wondered where all my cargo went? Ever wondered why there was no money and no drugs to sell?”

“No he- he” Chungha’s voice cracks and Hoseok pitties her, he wishes he doesn’t know how betrayal from the ones you love the most feels like. He wishes he doesn’t understand what the young woman must be going through as they speak.

“He’s scum” Yoongi hisses, not caring about being careful anymore, “Actually, was”

“You didn’t have any right” Her voice is lower, her nails digging on the wooden surface of the table to ground herself.

“We both know you wouldn’t be able to do it dear, things happen as they must” Chungha doesn’t answer, doesn’t even look up from the table, Hoseok wondered if she was still holding her tears back or if they were already falling down her rosy cheeks.

“Leave” She snaps, “Now!”

Yoongi taps Hoseok’s side and the younger quickly gets up from his sitting position on Yoongi’s lap. The older soon follows, “As you wish” He shrugs, “But just an advice,” Yoongi turns around before opening the door, “There’s more of them, more like  _ him _ ”

“We will take care of it” The man says, Hoseok frowns for it had been the first time the man had spoken, he guesses it’s because Chungha couldn’t find the words herself.

Yoongi nods and holds the door open for Hoseok, the younger looks back one more time and through the small gap above Yoongi’s shoulders he sees the other girl getting up to hold the blonde woman in a tight embrace. The black haired boy pushes the door closed and checks his clock, “Fuck and it’s not even midnight yet”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG MY JOB TAKES ALL THE TIME BUT AAA THIS CHAPTER *chef kiss*
> 
> okay but i hope you like it tho i really tried to make it as good as possible???? but now im self conscious because you may not like it as much as me??? okay i leave you to read and judge by yourself but uwu don't be meanies and leave comments and kudos ILY

Hoseok doesn’t know what’s going on. He’s sitting on the edge of his bed looking at the white wall in front of him. He doesn’t know for how long has he been sitting there on the very same position, hands resting on his knees. There’s a wardrobe in front of him with a couple of suits neatly placed on a hanger. Hoseok stares at them, even though they are made to his size they look eerie, too big, too expensive, so not made for him.

The memories of the previous nights lingering on his mind, he’s tired. It doesn’t matter how much did he sleep last night, he still feels groggy. He wonders how much sleep does a person need to restore the strength worn out from days, weeks, years even. Would he ever feel revived again when he wakes up? He doesn’t think that’s possible.

It’s barely ten in the morning, if the faint light coming from the window is something to go by, but he doesn’t dare to walk out of his room. There’s a noise of broken glass coming from outside his room but he doesn’t dare to go out to check what’s going on, he flinches at the sound of it but remains frozen in place. The shattering sound is followed by a loud cry, it’s not one of pain, he could have recognized it if that was the case. But it isn’t. The raise of voices keep scallating. Hoseok clutches at the fabric of his sweats and closes his eyes, trying to make out the words. He couldn’t quite understand the conversation, or better said, the argument that’s taking place outside. But he’s sure it must be bad enough for having Jimin snapping like that.

It feels strange, Hoseok thinks, for Yoongi is mostly silent. On the other hand, Jimin is screaming now, spitting words like venom to the older without getting any response. Hoseok shudders. What on earth had Yoongi done to have Jimin reacting that way? For what he knows, Jimin is a very easy-going person, eccentric? maybe, well, definitely, but nice nonetheless. Hoseok is confused and so he doesn’t try to intervene. He’s been listening to the heated argument for some hours already, but besides the loud screams and the sound of items getting broken, or thrown against the wall, he’s sure there’s no real danger, that both of his bosses are safe outside. Mad? Probably, but not serious enough for him to get in between them. And so he waits. He knows Yoongi must leave soon so he better stays like this for a little longer and then he would ask Jimin what the fuck happened. That, of course, if Jimin wants to have any contact with a human being. He doesn’t know if trying to talk to him on his current state is good for his own sake but if he’s honest, he’s worried. He’s worried, and curious too.

Hoseok stirrers in his seat when he hears the door of Yoongi’s room opening, allowing him to listen to the last words Jimin screams before the door closes again. “YOU BETTER GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER AND APOLOGIZE”

To what Yoongi must have only nodded before leaving, or his voice maybe low enough for Hoseok not to hear because there was only silence then. Hoseok listened to the low steps making their way down the first flat. Yoongi didn’t come to his room before leaving, so Hoseok is found without any command to start his working day. He gets up and leans against the window, the glass slightly fogged, it must be cold outside. A few birds fly across the street when the gates opened and one of Yoongi’s cars roars his way on the street, disappearing into the distance as if it melted in the horizon.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Namjoon is sitting on the couch when Yoongi lets himself in without knocking on door.

“Jesus christ hyung, a call would have been appreciated” Namjoon exclaims, hand pointing at his heart as to make his point clear.

Yoongi rolls his eyes and opens the door again, knocking on the surface two times, “Here” he says before heading to the sofa to sit besides the younger, hands searching for a cigarette on his inner pocket but finding it empty.

Namjoon notices his struggle and offers one of his own which Yoongi accepts with a “Thanks”.

“Tough night?” Namjoon smirks.

Yoongi sighs, digits massaging the bridge of his nose “Fucking unbearable”

The smile on Namjoon’s lips vanishes as he checks Yoongi’s sore expression and so as he offers him the lighter asks, “Wanna talk about it?”

“Jimin’s mad at me”

“Tough shit” Namjoon grimaces, leaning back on the couch and lighting his own cigarette, “Mad mad?”

“Mad mad” Yoongi sulks, “I told him about the Chungha incident and let’s say he didn’t take too well that I let her point a gun at Hoseok”

Namjoon hums and waits for Yoongi to say something else but when the older remained quiet the only he could offer was a half empty bottle of soju and, “You should have known, considering his precedence”

“I know” Yoongi takes a sip of the alcohol, swallowing the burning taste with his eyes frowned, “I  _ know _ ”. There’s silence in the room for a few seconds before Yoongi finds the words, “I get why he’s mad but it’s not like Chungha would have done anything to him. I’ve known her for years now and the last thing she would do is hurting someone innocent”

“But was he?” Namjoon hesitates at his own question, grabbing the soju bottle from Yoongi’s grip and places it between his own lips, one brow raised.

“Of course! He did nothing wrong!” Yoongi tries to argue.

“And you are right,” Namjoon moves in his seat, facing Yoongi now, “but in Chungha’s eyes he’s not more than the person who killed Sungho. And even though she knows it was you behind his actions, Hoseok is still the person who pulled the trigger”

“Still innocent” Yoongi shrugged, he knows, he knows Namjoon is right, that Jimin is right too. But he’s too proud to admit he had made a mistake, that he had put Hoseok in danger. The so called protection he had promised him, just words carried by the wind.

Namjoon takes a breath, he is very aware of how stubborn Yoongi is, but he doesn’t want to end this argument right here “What if it was the other way round?”

Yoongi remains silent, he understands where Namjoon is trying to go.

“Would you consider Chungha innocent if she killed Hoseok just because someone asked her to?”

“That’s different”

“How come?”

“If Hoseok had betrayed me then I wouldn’t have any reason to pay eye for eye” His voice wavers at the end, not believing his own words.

“Oh Yoongi” Namjoon shakes his head, “You know better than I that love is blind”

“I don’t love him” Yoongi snaps.

Namjoon quirks an eyebrow, amused by the sudden rush of words. “You say that but you can’t tell me you don’t care about him”

Silence.

“See?”

“Okay I didn’t came here for you to lecture me” Yoongi snarls, “I may care about him and what? I care about you too. I care about you and every single person who works for me”

“You know you care about him in a different way and don’t even try to deny it, I see it in your eyes whenever you look at him. You know,” Namjoon chuckles, eyes fond of the memory, “it reminds me of when you first met Jimin. That small glint in your eyes that say that despite this mess of a world there’s something more, something bigger, something that makes everything worth it, call it hope call it delusion”

“You know nothing Namjoon” Yoongi rolls his eyes, “Jimin and Hoseok... they are very different”

“Yeah they are. But different doesn’t mean bad. They are their own person but you still find in both something that makes you long for them”

“Myself” Yoongi breathes out, defeated. And Namjoon understands, he doesn’t need to ask him what does him mean because he knows, he had seen it, and so he decides to stay quiet. Pushing Yoongi to this point was enough, he knows he can’t force the older to speak out loud the thoughts that have been gulping him down for ages now. As much as he tried in the past he knows it’s pointless, and it’s not like he doesn’t care, because he’s sure by now that Yoongi only talks about his worries when he’s close to the breaking point and after many years of friendship he has learned to bear the wait and endure the fall.

“But you didn’t came here to hear this, so are you gonna tell me the reason of your sudden visit?”

Yoongi stretches his arms out and turns around to face the younger, smug smile painting his pale face in a way that makes Namjoon’s skin crawl and not in a pleasant manner, “How long has it been since you last visited Japan?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jimin is standing in front of Hoseok’s room. No longer after Yoongi had left, he walked out of his own room and made his way to the current spot where he stands. He’s hesitating, hand clenched in a fist barely touching the wooden surface of the door. It’s a cold morning and he’s standing barefoot on the dim corridor, he shivers. He doesn’t why he’s here, he doesn’t know why he felt this pull in his chest that told him to go talk with Hoseok. He doesn’t know if the other boy was already awake or if he was able to hear his and Yoongi’s  _ conversation _ , so he thinks twice before pushing his fist down.

He listens a ruffle of sheets and a few steps before Hoseok opens the door, pale face and heavy expression all over. He gulps, “C-can I come in?”

Hoseok nods and steps away without a word, letting Jimin inside. Jimin scans the room, it’s been so long since he last walked in this room he feels a cold shiver run up his spine. He swallows the thoughts away and sit on the edge. Hoseok is still frozen in place, Jimin wonders what’s on the older’s head that make him look so miserable at this time of the day.

“I’m sorry” Hoseok breaks the silence.

Jimin frowns and tilts his head in confusion, “What for?”

“Yoongi and you fighted” Hoseok’s voice is low, quivered.

“Oh you heard it” Jimin grimaces, fidgeting his fingers together. He lets out a dry laugh, feeling guilty because Hoseok shouldn’t feel sorry about what happened. It wasn’t his fault, at all. He feels stupid for thinking that Hoseok wasn’t able to hear what was going on a few minutes ago. “I’m the one who should be sorry”

Hoseok nods, the air in the room feels thick, Jimin finds it difficult to breathe, through his teary eyes he can see the older approaching him. He tries to calm down but his body is trembling now and he isn’t sure if it’s only because he feels cold. Hoseok offers him his presence, sitting by his side, one hesitating hand touching his shoulder slightly, comforting him. His hand is warm where he touches his skin, Jimin can’t help but lean on the touch, head resting on Hoseok’s shoulder. He feels the older tensing, and instantly regrets it. But still, he can make himself to move away. Hoseok’s touch is calming, somehow familiar even though they have known each other for a little period of time. Jimin can’t explain why.

“D-don’t you think this will make it worse?” Hoseok asks, but his question seems more directed to himself rather than Jimin. The silver haired boy turns his face towards him and tries to read his expression without success. Hoseok must feel the uneasiness on Jimin’s eyes as he continues, “You know if Yoongi finds out that you...you are here”

“Oh” Jimin’s eyes widened, “No, no” He moves a little closer now, his legs dangling over the edge of the bed like kid. Jimin can see on Hoseok’s expression that he finds the action endearing and so he smiles, one hand cupping the side of his face. Hoseok flinches but this time Jimin doesn’t regret it. “It wasn’t about you in that way. Yoongi hyung doesn’t care about...” Jimin frowns, he doesn’t know how to put it into words, it’s not like he can put a name on what they did, or what they have, if they have anything at all. “...this”

“No?” Hoseok looks taken aback and Jimin can’t even blame him. Yoongi is confusing, everything about him is, and so it’s one of the main reasons Jimin was attracted to him in first place.

“No” Jimin pairs his words with a shake of his head. “We argued about you but nothing that was your fault. The only one to blame here is Yoongi indeed” Hoseok’s frown deepens. “Again, I’m sorry. I’m sorry that now you know how it feels like to be a target” Jimin closes his eyes and a single tear falls down his eye. Hoseok doesn’t move.

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ How does it feel to be a target.  _

Jimin’s words echo on Hoseok’s head over and over.  _ Target _ . Hoseok doesn’t know how to react, his first thought was laughing. Indeed there’s something funny about Jimin worrying about him being a target when Hoseok can’t think of something else to describe his life. Since the very first memory he holds in his head like a treasure or like a burden.  _ Target _ . He doesn’t know a better word to describe how he’s been feeling his whole life, in the spotlight, in the line of fire or however you wanna call it. But then his expression darkens, there’s nothing funny about it. There’s no room for humor in his life. But then, he remembers, Jimin doesn’t know about it. And he’s not eager to change that fact. One person burdened is enough, he had learned to think that way. There’s no reason to force anyone to carry the weight of his worries, his experiences, his fears. So he remains still, thinking what to do or say, but finding his head empty of ideas. He doesn’t move. He doesn’t dare to. Jimin is comfortable resting his head on his shoulder and it doesn’t weight, it’s like the pressure of his forehead against his neck has been there since the day he was born. It’s so good it feels unsettling even though it’s not.

“Sir” Hoseok composes himself and fakes a calming tone when he asks, “You talk from experience don’t you” Hoseok can feel Jimin gulping down but if the question affected him he doesn’t show it, expression blank. “Whatever it’s on your head,” he continues, “you can tell me”

Jimin pulls away then, there’s a slight change on his expression, his eyes are glassy but Hoseok doesn’t think it has something to do with his argument with Yoongi. “And you? Will you tell me?” Jimin’s face gets closer, eyes scanning his features, wandering from his eyes to his lips and then back up.

“Tell you what exactly”

“About your nightmares” Jimin half whispers, as if he’s afraid that the mere mention of his bad dreams would rile Hoseok up. Hoseok’s mouth is dry, he licks his lips out of reflex but doesn’t speak. He holds Jimin’s deep stare but the almond eyes before him are too intense so he falters, stare dropping to his hands, Jimin’s small one carefully placed on his knee right beside Hoseok’s much larger ones. “As much I guessed” His answer doesn’t carry any trace of resentment, but beneath his words Hoseok could read the curiosity and deception of not fully knowing Hoseok’s story.

“When I’m ready to tell I’ll also be ready to listen” The older decides to say, as much as he hates the idea of sharing it, there’s a small voice at the back of his head that encourages him to do so, cause Jimin won’t judge him, he’s sure of it. He’s sure that Jimin would hear him, that he will try his best to find the right words to comfort him. But Hoseok doesn’t want to be comforted, no, he doesn’t want empty promises of things getting better and neither does he want to forget. Because his nightmares follow him for a reason and he has learned to bare them, in a way that he’s reminded of what he had gone through, what he had done. He doesn’t want forgiveness. He doesn’t want to overcome his fears. He doesn’t want to lose the only thing attached to his past even though it’s bad, unhealthy and tiring.

Jimin nods, understanding. He smiles but Hoseok knows he’s faking it, because it doesn’t reach his eyes. It makes him feel rather sad that, even though the little time they had known each other, Jimin cares about him. Little gestures like this, that despite his own troubled mind, he’s still willing to put it aside, his pain, his worries, and focus on Hoseok’s feelings. It’s endearing, and it makes his heart ache, fingers itching to touch him. With a trembling hand, Hoseok pushes a strand of Jimin’s hair behind his ear. His hand lingering there for longer than it should to be considered appropriate. Jimin doesn’t complain.

“Lie with me, will you sir?” Jimin’s eyes widened in surprise when Hoseok suggests him to join him under the warmth and comfort of the sheets. Jimin doesn’t wait a second before he’s crawling under the covers, scooting closer to Hoseok’s side, hands hesitating when he’s laying down. Hoseok half smiles and takes Jimin’s hand on his own, feeling warm all over at the way their hands fit together despite the huge size difference. Jimin hums, eyes closed and head pressed to Hoseok’s neck while the older places their intertwined hands over his chest, slightly rising and lowering when he breathes.

He’s comfortable. Like this, with Jimin as close as he can get. His breathing has slowed down, Hoseok notices after some minutes of comfortable silence. He carefully peers at his side and finds Jimin sleeping as he suspected. He looks so at peace, Hoseok thinks, even his sharp features seem to soften. He wonders if that’s how healthy sleep should look like, peaceful in a way that Hoseok could only compare to being dead, without worries, without struggles, without having to survive in a world that wants to eat you alive whenever you let your guards down. He couldn’t help but feel a little jealous, wanting so bad to join Jimin in his calmness. He declines the thought because he’s too aware of the fact that when his eyes close, the darkness will swallow him up, the dread will choke him until there won’t be any more breaths to breathe. So he just stares.

Jimin’s breathe is even, chest rising and falling quietly. His eyes are moving under his eyelids but he looks calm, at ease. His plump lips are parted and they look so appealing, Hoseok thinks, it would feel so good to have a taste of them once again, but he refuses the thought instantly. He doesn’t want to wake the younger up and neither does he want to do something inappropriate while he’s not conscious. His eyes travel down to his body, small frame scooting closer to the warmth that emanates from Hoseok’s body. The brown hair boy smiles fondly because like this Jimin is so small and vulnerable that he wants to wrap him between his arms and never let go. It’s a dangerous thing to think about, Hoseok realizes, because Jimin is far from vulnerable and he shouldn’t let the face of angel deceive him. Because Jimin is strong, as much he supposes, but in his own way he definitely is. Maybe not dangerous in the way Yoongi can be, but dangerous nonetheless. But still, he feels anything but fear next to him.

Hoseok holds Jimin’s hand tighter against his chest and closes his eyes. It’s eerie, this feeling. He can’t put a label on it. He doesn’t know how to actual describe how he feels when he’s next to Jimin but if he had to choose a word he would probably say it’s home. Being next to Jimin feels like home. Not safe, not free of pain or fear but warm. Belonging. That could be a way to put it. Jimin brings to him this sense of belonging that he never had in the place that he used to call home. So it’s eerie, not because the feeling it’s weird, because many things in his life had brought him this kind of sensation. The circumstances are. In his position, in his situation, to find a place that he truly thinks he can belong to, or maybe wish to belong, that’s what strikes him the most.

  
  
  
  
  


_ As long as I can still dream, I will dream of you. _

The next time Hoseok opens his eyes he knows he had fucked up. He doesn’t remember a thing, he doesn’t know when or how did he fall asleep. But one thing is sure, he had a nightmare. It’s not like he had woken up with agitated breath, or with a pool of sweat under the covers of the bed but Jimin, he, he looks distressed. Hoseok rubs his eyes sheepishly and stares at the younger boy sitting on top of him, both hands clutching at his thin shirt like a lifeline. His eyebrows are frowned and his stare looks rather worried, he lets out a relieved breathe when Hoseok comes to his senses. He knows. He knows that he had a nightmare, he can see it on Jimin’s eyes, on the way he’s looking at him as if he just went through hell and back.

“It’s okay” Hoseok says, voice soothing, hand cupping Jimin’s cheek. Jimin shakes his head, still agitated. It’s ironic, how despite his own demons inside his head, he’s the one trying to comfort someone here. Because as much as he hates the idea of sleep, he’s used to it, he knows what’s inside his head and why. On the other hand, Jimin doesn’t. People say you can’t fear what you can’t see, but Hoseok had always believed that the worst fear is the unknown. “It’s really okay sir” Hoseok repeats, his thumb is now rubbing the small hidden spot behind Jimin’s ear. The younger closes his eyes and his hand comes to rest on top of Hoseok’s.

“You are such a bad liar” He mumbles, there’s no bitterness on his voice. The room falls silent, Hoseok pulls Jimin down on top of him, drawing circles on his back. It seems to relax him a little more. His head rests on Hoseok’s chest, it’s comfortable. Jimin weights like a feather. Jimin remains still for a little while, purring when Hoseok’s hand moves down to the small of his back. His hand stops still, it’s not like he tried to earn that kind of reaction. But Jimin pays it no heed, his own hand sliding under Hoseok’s shirt. It’s cold, the change of temperature making the older shiver.

“Sir” Hoseok breathes out, squirming under the experimental touch of Jimin’s hand mapping out the line of his torso.

“Lie to me” Jimin whispers, he’s not looking at Hoseok when his hands lift his shirt up, revealing his body, the room doesn’t feel as cold anymore. He leans down to kiss the outline of his abs, Hoseok stirs but Jimin doesn’t stop. He seems rather encouraged if anything. “Lie to me once again” Jimin says between small open mouthed kisses over his naked skin, “Lie to me and tell me you don’t want this”

The realization of how weak his body feels under Jimin’s graceful touch makes him wanna scream, he shakes his head and Jimin, he just smirks, throwing the older a knowing look. One that says that he already knows, that no matter how hard Hoseok tried to deny it, his body can’t deceive Jimin. Maybe his mind is still a closed book to Jimin, but his body definitely isn’t, he can read through his skin as if it was written in Braille, telling him to go on. And who could blame him? How can someone could deny this boy anything? With dark blown eyes staring right at him and the way his breath hitches when Hoseok rolls his hips up out of reflex. He regrets it, his mind regrets it, for he knows there’s no turning back. And Yoongi had warned him, that he should be cautious around Jimin. Because what the silver haired boy wants, he gets. And to be fair he doesn’t need to get anything from Hoseok, for the older would give it to him without second thoughts.

Because when Jimin’s eyes land on him he doesn’t feel trapped in this four walls anymore, he feels free even. Jimin’s touch makes him travel somewhere else, somewhere where there’s nothing to worry about, where nothing makes sense. Where the sky it’s at a hand’s reach and his feet never touch the ground, where there’s no room for logic and rationality. And Hoseok curses because it’s so easy to fall in the warmth of Jimin’s lips around him, and when he closes his eyes he’s not afraid because the face that shows up before his eyelids it’s not terrifying but appealing.

And it’s so fucked up, how soft Jimin’s hair feels when he threads his fingers through it and pushes his head down. And when Jimin chokes on him he doesn’t pull away, instead he keeps bobbing his head up and down yet more eagerly till Hoseok sees the stars, shining so bright that blind him.

“Fuck fuck  _ fuck _ ” Hoseok curses as the pool of heat becomes too strong to bear but Jimin doesn’t move away and when he looks back at Hoseok, cum dripping down his chin, he smiles, not a smirk not a knowing look of how powerful he feels but a smile, genuine, pure even. Hoseok thinks he had never seen anything so breathtaking. Jimin licks his lips and the older helps him up in a sitting position by his side. Jimin kisses him without warning, and it should feel gross really, because he can taste himself on Jimin’s mouth, but his tongue doesn’t stop swirling around Jimin’s, exploring every corner of his mouth with a satisfying eagerness. “Was I good?” Jimin’s pouts between the heated kiss, Hoseok nods and kisses his question away, but Jimin doesn’t want to leave the topic. “Tell me I was good, honey, please do” Jimin whines.

“The best” Hoseok starts kissing the outline of his neck, travelling up to his ear, licking it and whispering, “Always perfect princess”

Hoseok hears Jimin laugh and so he pulls away to stare at him, but when he looks at Jimin’s face he’s far from teasing, his cheeks blushing a dark shade of pink when he averts his eyes to the window. Hoseok follows his eyes and looks at the sun setting already. But his focus doesn’t stay long in the dark orange light blinding him, because the light landing on Jimin’s body is a way more beautiful sight. “Let me be good for you too” Hoseok reaches his hand up and pinches Jimin’s nipple. Jimin moans, head thrown back, the vein of his neck becoming thicker, Hoseok wants to bite it.

Jimin is faster, rolling them over with a strength Hoseok couldn’t quite associate at the small frame of Jimin’s body. But here it is now, straddling Jimin on his lap. He could feel the bulge on his pants throbbing. “What do you want?” He draws his fingers along the line of his cock and Jimin lets out a moan that sounds more like a whimper, needy, pliant.

“Ride me” Jimin’s voice is stern, there’s still a slight tone of hesitation on his demand, as if he isn’t sure that Hoseok would like it but he definitely is craving for it.

“Bossy aren’t we sir?” Hoseok chuckles and Jimin shakes his head not before giving Hoseok a big roll of eyes. But Hoseok complies and soon he’s off his pants asking Jimin for some lube. “How’s that you have those there?” Hoseok frowns when Jimin pulls out lube and condoms from his bedside table.

“This room has too many stories yet to told” Jimin says, Hoseok notices how his confidence falters for the briefest moments before he composes himself and takes Hoseok’s hand on his. Jimin directs Hoseok’s digits on his mouth, licking them wet while his eyes never leave Hoseok’s widened ones.

Hoseok doesn’t recall the last time he had done this but one thing is sure, he had forgotten the feeling of stretching himself out. His fingers move clumsily around his rim while Jimin stares attentively at each move he makes, at each gasp and soft moan that scapes his lips.

“You ready?” Jimin asks when Hoseok pulls his fingers out with a low groan. Hoseok nods, and Jimin doesn’t need anything else to guide himself inside Hoseok’s body.

“A-ah s-sir” Hoseok gasps. Jimin hushes him, “It’s okay honey” His voice is warm like the first ray of sun in summer, Hoseok melts in him.

Hoseok starts moving a little stiff at first, making Jimin feel doubtful about this, “Good?” He checks on Hoseok but the older nods, sinking down, jaw dropping open when it hit the right spot.

Jimin feels thick inside him, his body trembling as he tries to move his hips to meet Jimin’s thrusts but the younger is for sure more experted than him, knowing perfectly when to thrust up, when to stop and leave Hoseok hanging, craving for him to move again. Hoseok is far gone, his walls clenching around Jimin’s cock. He’s close.

“S-sir” His voice trembles because Jimin has speed up his pace. “F-fuck sir”

“Don’t” Jimin’s voice is somehow menacing and Hoseok has to stop to stare at the younger lying under him, frowning, “Call me like last time,” His voice is hushed, as if he was embarrassed to ask. Hoseok’s eyes widened when he realises what the younger means, “please?”

Hoseok leans down and traps Jimin’s lips between his own, licks and bites till Jimin is the one moaning “You sound so prettily princess, you know that?” He keeps kissing him while Jimin takes over the control, buckling his hips up to bury himself deeper in Hoseok. He’s so damn close.

“Woah” Hoseok’s blood runs cold, head spinning, “You two having fun without me?”

Hoseok is looking at Yoongi now, the older looking unfaced by the sight that greets him. He walks slowly around the room, eyes never leaving the couple that has stop frozen on the bed until he’s sitting on the chair beside the window, Hoseok has to squint his eyes to see Yoongi’s face backlit. But it’s pointless because his vision is blurred, head filled with intrusive thoughts. He sees Yoongi reaching his hand inside the inner pocket of his blazer.  _ That’s it. _ Hoseok thinks.  _ It’s over _ . He grimaces at the thought of Yoongi pulling a gun at him, discards the idea just instantly because no that would be too damn fast and Yoongi has all the time in the world to get rid of Hoseok. The brown haired boy swallows hard, trying to move away from Jimin but the younger stops him, hands clutching at both sides of his waist and forcing his body down on his cock yet again. Hoseok tries to suppress the moan that travels up his throat and fails blatantly, feeling both aroused and ashamed if that’s a possible combination. Because there’s Yoongi, with cold eyes and a cigarette between his slender fingers -that’s what he drew out of the pocket, Hoseok feels a little calmer- his lips are pursed into a thin line. Hoseok’s eyes move from the cigarette that’s consuming, smoke floating upwards, drawing random patterns before Yoongi takes a long drag, it’s a countdown Hoseok thinks. That at soon as the stub is dead on the ashtray so will be he.

But then there’s Jimin, with a hand forcing him to look at him instead of his boss. “It’s okay” His voice is hushed, “C’mon honey it’s fine” But Hoseok can’t process the words, his body doesn’t react when he tries to move and he feels useless. Jimin rolls them over so he’s the one on top now, his hands are cupping Hoseok’s head and their foreheads are pressed together. “Focus on me honey” He thrusts and Hoseok breaks through the spell that was trapping him, mind clearing slightly, he moans and decides to close his eyes. He can hear a gasp but he couldn’t quite tell where did it come from, and he doesn’t know if he’s ready to open his eyes again to find out.

“Wreck him baby” Hoseok hears Yoongi say, voice sultry and totally amused, “Make hyungie proud, will you?”

And it was as if something took over Jimin, mind and body, because the silver haired boy starts to pound into Hoseok without mercy, Hoseok gasps, tries to hold onto Jimin’s shoulders to ground himself. Jimin licks Hoseok’s lower lip as a way to tell him to open his mouth. Hoseok complies, and Jimin doesn’t waste a second before he’s licking into his mouth, hips never faltering on his ministrations. And Hoseok moans, he can’t hold back and the least when Jimin whispers encouraging words. “Honey you feel so good” Jimin purrs, traps his earlobe between his lips and sucks onto it, “Can you keep a secret?” Hoseok attention focus as much as he can on his state and nods, Jimin is speaking in a lower tone, as if the words are just directed to him and him only, that he doesn’t want Yoongi to listen. There’s another thrust and Hoseok can feel his orgasm building up already, he doesn’t tell Jimin so but he’s sure the younger is very much aware of it when he nuzzles his nose against his neck like a kitten looking for affection, “Hyungie-yah” Jimin’s voice is a constant moan on his ear and Hoseok is about to lose the very little composure he has left, “He’s not looking at me,” Jimin moves his head to the other side of Hoseok’s body so if Hoseok opens his eyes, his stare would meet Yoongi’s. He remains with his eyes closed, “He’s looking at you, he ah wants to see  _ you _ ”

Hoseok can’t do anything else more before he’s cumming, a loud guttural groan that he couldn’t have suppressed even if he had tried. Jimin kisses his forehead carefully and waits for a few seconds till Hoseok catches his breath, eyes still closed because he can’t bear the thought of Yoongi looking at him on this position, on his state of aftersex bliss.

“C’mon baby finish what you started” Yoongi demands, voice harsh and dominant. Hoseok hisses when Jimin slides his cock out, discarding the condom to the floor and walking towards Yoongi without looking back at Hoseok. 

They are kissing, Hoseok can hear the wet noises that they are making but refuses to witness it. He already feels the blood running south and tries to think of anything else before he gets hard once again. He’s sick, he has to be if the mere thought of seeing them has his mind eager in anticipation.

“You did such a great job baby, always so good” Hoseok feels like hiding under the sheets and never leave to see the sunlight ever again. “Fuck him so good baby, you liked it?”

“Y-yeah” Jimin is whining, the sweet noises he’s making nothing compared to what he had previously experienced, “Hyungie he fe-feels so good ah”

“Yeah?”

“Ahuh” The noise of skin slapping against skin fills the room along with the moans, “So tight darling, you would love it”

“Hmm I’m sure of it” Yoongi’s voice is dark and even though his voice is low like a murmur he could still hear him say, “Bet he would cry like a real baby riding me”

Jimin laughs at Yoongi’s words, not mockingly but still make Hoseok frown, eyes opening to see Jimin’s expression and try to decypher it. But his breath gets caught in his throat when he sees Yoongi sitting with Jimin bouncing on top of him, both of them staring right at him as they fuck. “Awe look at him baby” Yoongi’s hand grabs Jimin’s chin and forces him to remain fixed towards Hoseok’s direction. “Isn’t he pretty? Just like you wanted right? So pretty, just like you”

Yoongi’s eyes don’t leave Hoseok even though his teeth are sinking on the curve of Jimin’s neck. The brown haired boy feels so exposed under the weight of Yoongi’s piercing eyes that he feels the urge to cover himself with the duvet. He can see that now he’s whispering something into Jimin’s ears that he can’t quite hear but he guesses that it was somehow related to him reaching his climax because Jimin had started pounding a little to harshly over Yoongi just to stop suddenly with Yoongi’s arms embracing him tight and still against his chest. Then he plants kisses on Jimin’s nape, the action so intimate that Hoseok feels like an intruder, but he can’t avert his eyes.

“D-darling I’m close” Jimin whines, “C-can I?”

“Ah I don’t know baby, Hoseok-ah what do you think?”

“I-I” Hoseok doesn’t know what to say, doesn’t know if the question was just a mere intention to add him to whatever game they were playing or it was simply rhetorical.

“Do you think he deserves it huh?” Hoseok nods slowly, “Answer me”

“Y-yes sir” Jimin looks desperate, eyes pleading.

“Okay baby, you heard it, cum for him”

And when Jimin cums it’s with Hoseok’s name on his lips. Hoseok thinks this will be the last time he will be allowed to hear it and so he focus all his attention on every line and wrinkle on Jimin’s face when he does cum, and he treasures it on the deepest corner of his body for he’s sure he won’t be alive for longer to enjoy it.

Jimin is panting, head thrown back and resting on Yoongi’s shoulder. The older taps his waist and Jimin takes the hint to get up, cum dripping down his thighs -Hoseok wonders whom does it belong to. “Go prep the bath, will you baby? I have something to talk to Hoseok here”

Jimin nods and smiles at Hoseok before walking away. The room is silent, Hoseok can’t breathe and when he does it smells like sex, sex and shame and danger. He chokes on the feeling, he may throw up if Yoongi doesn’t end this quickly, and considering how the older is, that’s very unlikely to happen.

“Come here” 

Hoseok gets up with wobbly legs, the small walk from the bed to where Yoongi is waiting feeling like his own death row. He would like to make it faster. When he’s just inches away, Yoongi gets up so they are face to face. Even though Yoongi is shorter than him, Hoseok feels so small and vulnerable, as if Yoongi could have his head cut with just his stare. Yoongi raises his eyes and Hoseok grimaces, preparing hiMself for the blow, a blow that doesn’t come, that never does. Instead, Yoongi grabs his chin with so much strength that Hoseok is sure it would leave a mark. But does it matter? It’s not like he doesn’t deserve to get marked by Yoongi’s rage. His thumb brushes his trembling lower lip. Hoseok counts the seconds, why? He’s not sure why. Maybe it makes things easier, he thinks. He blinks but before his eyes could focus Yoongi is closing the distance between them, kissing him. Hoseok’s first reaction is to step back, eyes widening in surprise but Yoongi doesn’t let him, hand moving faster to grab the small of his back, pushing his chest flush against him. Only when the contrast of his warm skin against Yoongi’s cold clothes makes him shiver, did he realise that he’s still naked. He’s naked. And Yoongi is touching him, kissing him. He tries to pinch himself, this is not the kind of nightmares he’s used to. He’s afraid, but it doesn’t really feel like a nightmare, does it? When he closes his eyes and lets Yoongi slide his tongue inside his mouth and hums at the feeling. It’s so different, where Jimin is so gentle yet eager, Yoongi is the opposite. When he kisses Hoseok he moves so dominantly yet in such a slow pace, it drives Hoseok crazy. And he sure must be crazy for the only thing he’s thinking now is to pull Yoongi closer, so close that he couldn’t breath nothing more than him, the smell of sweat and smoke and soju, so exhilarating.

Yoongi was the one who started the kiss and now he’s also the one who breaks it, still grabbing Hoseok’s face who is struggling to move forward to capture Yoongi’s lips once again.  _ What’s wrong with me _ . Yoongi leans once again towards him, Hoseok waits with his lips parted, but the kiss never comes. Instead, Yoongi speaks against Hoseok’s mouth, lips brushing briefly, “You must have known already that Jimin,” Hoseok is sure that he had never heard Yoongi talk about Jimin with so much fondness, there’s something different on his tone than the previous times he had feel this, something close to protectiveness “Jimin is very precious to me”

Hoseok nods.

“And if someone hurts him they are hurting me, you get it right?” Yoongi pauses, inspecting Hoseok’s reaction, “One wrong move, just one” Yoongi’s hand trails his way down from Hoseok’s waist until it reaches his cock. Yoongi grabs it and Hoseok gasps, the older gives a few tugs that has precum leaking down his hand, it doesn’t seem to bother him, “I’ll make sure you won’t be able to use it again,” He stops his ministrations, Hoseok doesn’t know if he should feel relieved or more like the opposite, he adds a little pressure with his thumb on the tip, the thin line that separates the pleasure from the pain slightly crossed, “am I clear?”

“Yes sir, I-I will never” Hoseok’s voice is hoarse from the constant moaning and gasping. Yoongi seems pleased by the eager reaction and so he takes his hands off Hoseok. Hoseok curses himself for craving the warmth of Yoongi’s hand wrapped around him once again. Yoongi licks the precum from his thumb and walks pass Hoseok with a smirk on his pale face, “Jimin doesn’t like waiting, just so you know” the raven haired boy says, walking out of the room but not before raising his brow at Hoseok and leaving the door open as an invitation for him to follow.

There were so many times where Hoseok knew, just knew that there was no way back from his situation on his whole life, past and present. Many times that he had made his choice knowing it will come right back to bite him up in the ass. But from all the decisions, bad decisions he had chose over, walking out of his room to follow Yoongi was by far the worst and yet the easiest one to make.


	7. Chapter 7

Jimin is breathing slowly, soft puffs of air leaving his mouth. Hoseok is by his right side, his legs buried under Jimin’s, limbs tangled against Yoongi’s. Hoseok has his eyes closed, he pretends he’s asleep he doesn’t want to risk it, not when he’s on the very same bed where his boss is. One, two, breathe. One, two, breathe. He’s counting Jimin’s constant rhythm like a mantra. He’s surprised at how the calming noise doesn’t bring him to the state of numbness that sleep is. One, two, breathe. One, two breathe. Pause. Jimin stirs and rolls to his side, nuzzles his nose against Hoseok’s neck. The warmness that emanates making Hoseok smile dumbly. The brown haired boy can’t help but open his eyes to check on Jimin’s calm expression but his eyes land on another dark pair of eyes staring right at him. Hoseok gulps.

“Not feeling tired?” Yoongi whispers.

Hoseok shakes his head, “I-I was sleeping until now” He lies. Yoongi doesn’t buy it.

“I know you haven’t” Yoongi frowns, “Your breathing was too quiet for being asleep.”

Hoseok averts his gaze back to Jimin, it’s easier like that, he thinks. Lie to him. It’s easier. So Yoongi can’t see the fear and doubt on his expression. But Yoongi can see it, if not on his eyes, on his hands, tapping slowly but anxiously on the mattress right next to the older, Hoseok’s breath hitches when he feels the lukewarm touch of a bigger hand resting on top of his. He hesitates for a second, thinking about pulling it away of Yoongi but the declines the idea when he feels his thumb drawing lines on the back of his hand.

“You don’t need to hide it” Yoongi’s voice is low and raspy, Hoseok wonders if he had been awake all this time too. “Jimin told me you know”. At that, Hoseok raises his brow, questioning at Yoongi. “That sleep is not something you enjoy”

Hoseok doesn’t say a word, doesn’t want to admit it out loud, but what’s the point? If Yoongi already knows. But to his surprise Yoongi keeps talking, taking a deep breathe before opening his mouth, “Consider it like this,” there’s a slight tremble on Yoongi’s touch that would come unnoticed if Hoseok hadn’t paid so much attention to the way his finger slides across his skin so softly like a quill over a scroll. “at least you find sleep, like it or not”

Hoseok wants to ask what the older meant, but when his eyes travelled to Yoongi’s round face he find the older with his eyes closed, his hand had stopped his movements, and there’s only silence broken by Jimin’s constant breathing. But instead of trying to push the matter Hoseok decides to squeeze Yoongi’s hand before closing his owns eyes once again. The darkness swallows him. The bottomless pit pulls him down. Hoseok tries to resist, to fight, to run away. He’s helpless. Yoongi, from the other side of the bed, watches him fall into it but doesn’t find any pleasure. He sighs, and when he sees Hoseok’s hand grabbing his own like a lifeline he moves it away slowly. Jimin and Hoseok are tangled together when he walks out of the room, phone in hand. 5 a.m. Jungkook should be here soon.

  
  
  
  


Drip. Drip. Drip. It’s raining outside. Yoongi is sitting on the couch. Tap. Tap Tap. His digit graces the glass between his slender hands. He takes a sip. Lets the burn of the alcohol linger on his mouth and swallows. Bitter. 

“Isn’t it too early in the morning to drink hyung?” Jungkook let’s himself in and joins the older on the couch.

Yoongi shrugs, takes another sips and sighs, “Somewhere in the world is just the right time” Jungkook rolls his eyes but doesn’t answer. He takes a look around at the darkness of the room. Lights dim and silence filling the room in a way that only the stillness of the early morning can allow. Yoongi swifts on his sit and faces Jungkook, “Where is it?”

Jungkook’s eyes widen in amusement, the ghost of a smirk that lasts a split of a second but enough to make Yoongi question why the younger always finds pleasure in the most obscure and shady issues.

From the inside of his inner pocket, Jungkook pulls out a single key. It looks old, not because of the state that was neat clean but the shape and size of it. It wasn’t a small key but quite large, the dents long and slender like hawk’s claws. Yoongi nods, taking the key and securing it on his inner pocket too. The metal is cold against his chest, Yoongi shivers, it’s been a long time since he had seen it, hold it, the weight of its presence heavy.

“So what’s the plan?” Jungkook breaks the silence that was capturing Yoongi’s mind.

“The plan” Yoongi half laughs, “There’s no plan” Yoongi gets up, heads to the big screen of his tv and slides it to the side, revealing a safe-deposit box. He presses the numbers and the door unlock with a loud click. “Magnum or Holek?”

“Magnum definitely” Jungkook leans back on the couch.

“You are too predictable”

“I’m what I like to call ‘conservative’ on my own way”

“Yeah of course you are Koo”

  
  
  


~~~

  
  


_ “Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Choi Junha and I’m your chief flight attendant. On behalf of the entire crew, welcome on board.”  _ Yoongi pulls out his headphones and listens to the woman standing in front of him. Hoseok is sitting by his side, fingers fidgeting anxiously. Yoongi wonders if this was his first flight. “ _ Our flight time will be of two hours and fifteen minutes. At this time, make sure your seat are back and tray tables are in their full upright position and that your seat belt is correctly fastened. Also, your portable electronic devices must be set to ‘airplane’ mode until an announcement is made upon arrival. Thank you and enjoy your flight” _

The young woman bows at the passengers and walks to one side to have a sit while the plane takes off. From the corner of his eyes, Yoongi, could see the other boy stiffening on his seat. Without a second thought, Yoongi places his hand carefully on top of Hoseok’s. The brown haired boy flinches at the touch and opens his eyes instantly, soon relaxing but just a little bit as not to make his boss anxious. Either way he doesn’t take his hand away.

Half an hour later his phone battery dies and so does the music thundering on his eardrums, Yoongi curses because there’s no way he could reach his bag without taking his hand of Hoseok’s grip, the other boy holding it tighter, fingers interlaced. Yoongi decides to take a minute to look around. Flying in first class doesn’t allow him to have as much as privacy as the private jet, he hates being surrounded by so many people. But Namjoon was severe when demanding him to travel in a regular plane, the more people the easier to stay unnoticed. Just a little hundred wons was enough to buy the crew so they allow him to slip through the security control with the guns. Too easy Yoongi thought, but Namjoon insisted they owed him. And Yoongi didn’t want to ask further questions, the less he knew, the better.

Namjoon. Yoongi wonders how is he doing. He doubts Jimin went easy on him. Yoongi sighs. Hoseok has his eyes closed but he doubts he’s sleeping, the older decides to mirror his expression. But when sleep doesn’t come and the only image coming to his mind is Jimin’s broken expression, his breathe hitches.

  
  


~~~

“You are lying” Jimin whispers, hands closed in fists on Yoongi’s shirt. Gaze wavering from Yoongi’s stern eyes, to Namjoon’s hopeless expression and finally to Hoseok’s confused stare.

Yoongi grabs Jimin’s petite hands and tries to move him away carefully, “It’s less than a week baby you don’t need to be so dramatic”

“If it’s less than a week then why can’t I go with you?” There are tears streaming down Jimin’s eyes, he knows he isn’t faking them, he knows he isn’t overreacting. Abandonment. He could read the word on Jimin’s appalled expression. Jimin has never enjoyed the idea of being alone. Yoongi understands. But he can’t risk Jimin to come with them.

“You know it’s dangerous. Jimin, you know it” Yoongi tries to reason but it’s pointless.

“Every day of my life next to you is but you never sent me away to prevent it” Jimin cries out louder, it hurts, it stings Yoongi’s chest. Jimin walks backwards until his back hits the wall, he remains there. Yoongi clenches his jaw. Let’s Jimin scream at him, cursed at him, the words slipping down his skin like water drops on a feather. He knows Jimin doesn’t mean them but they still leave a trace of pain where they fall.

“You asked me to protect you Jimin and I’m doing that exactly” Jimin frowns, he knows deep inside that Yoongi is right, but he doesn’t want to listen. He’s hurt.

Jimin lets out a growl and points at Hoseok, who flinches back a little scared of Jimin’s outburst “You are supposed to protect him too! And yet you are bringing him to that rathole with you even though you know it’s dangerous!” The tears never stop falling down his cheeks, wet and warm. Jimin wipes them off with the back of his hand.

“It’s different Jimin, you know it is. He works for me, for us, and you are not” Yoongi hesitates, but declines the idea of approaching Jimin, he better takes his distance, he knows skinship will only make Jimin even more mad. “He’s coming along to help me and that’s on period.”

~~~

“Sir” Yoongi frowns, “Sir we already here” the raven haired boy opens his eyes a little disoriented and stares at Hoseok standing next to him, the hand he was no longer holding, now placed on his shoulder to wake him up from his reverie. Yoongi nods and it was enough to make Hoseok step back, the warmness of his touch still lingering. Yoongi shakes his head and gets up to pick up his bag.

The way to the hotel was fast, Yoongi stopped a cab and guided the driver towards their destination in perfect japanese while Hoseok stared dumbfounded at the easiness in which Yoongi communicated. Yoongi realised then that for Hoseok probably this was the first time there and frowned.

While Yoongi checks them in, Hoseok stood silent behind him, peering over his shoulder like a scared kid hiding behind his mother’s shirt. Yoongi thinks the action is cute and finds himself smiling slightly, endeared. “Twentieth floor” Yoongi announces, handing Hoseok the room’s key. Hoseok takes it and examines the white card with golden words as if it’s a treasure he’s safeguarding. “C’mon, that way” Yoongi points towards the elevator and starts walking, Hoseok following right behind.

“Wasn’t there more floors sir?” Hoseok asks, staring at the numbers of the screen going up.

“Well” Yoongi chuckles, “no actually” The elevator stops and the doors opened, revealing a long corridor with just one door at the end. Hoseok looks around confused but all the questions die on his mouth when Yoongi opens the door with his own key.

The room, if it can be called just that, resembles one of those ball rooms you would only see at the movies or at palaces, with golden expensive furniture that look old but well preserved. Yoongi waits at the door while Hoseok can’t force himself to wait to inspect the place. With his mouth agape he touches a big round table with a white and blue china vase, the painting of a dragon circling it.

“For someone who used to be rich, disgustingly rich, you act like a beggar staring at a gold coin” Yoongi half laughs but Hoseok’s reaction takes him aback. The younger boy stays freezed on the middle of the room, the glass crystals of the chandelier above him painting his hair with white shiny dots that resemble stars in a dark night.

Hoseok clenches his fists and turns around, he doesn’t look mad but Yoongi still walks cautiously towards him, “That my family had money doesn’t mean I lived my life luxuriously”

“Hey it’s just a joke chill” Hoseok seems to relax at Yoongi’s words and forces a smile the older knows is fake but decides to ignore the ache under his ribs. “It’s the first time you came here, right?”

“Hm” Hoseok nods, “My ehm father used to talk a lot about Japan” There’s a sad glow on Hoseok’s eyes, as if the mere mention about his father makes the younger both blissful and miserable. Yoongi doesn’t want to push him to talk more about it but is Hoseok who opens his mouth once again, “He used to teach me japanese, I thought I was good at it but never had a chance to practice it” His tone lowers, his words coming out slow as if he was daydreaming, talking in a state of trance, as if he wasn’t even aware of what he was saying. He shakes his head and there’s another smile on his lips, it’s empty, Yoongi doesn’t feel any joy staring at it.

And so he closes the distance with the younger, ruffles his hair and says, “Now you’ll have the chance, right?” Hoseok nods but the grim expression doesn’t abandon his face.

“I-I think I’m a little tired” Hoseok announces then, “Is it okay if I take a rest sir?”

Yoongi nods without even hesitating and leads Hoseok to another door, the younger frowns as if wondering how is that he already knew where it was located. “You probably wonder why we take a regular plane and yet we stay on the most expensive hotel in town. This place belongs to Kim Jung-ju, you probably already heard the name before”

“He’s one of the richest business men in Korea, yeah”

“Well I know him by Joonie’s dad”

“Oh”

“Yeah, he book this room for me whenever I need to come here for you know, business. The booking is under fake names so it won’t raise attention among the workers, you never know where moles hide. You are safe here, don’t worry” For the first time in the day, Hoseok’s smile looks sincere, thankful, “You can sleep as much as you want today, I didn’t plan any work for you today so yeah” Yoongi shrugs, not really knowing why he was talking so much, and head on the bedroom, king size bed that could accommodate four people at least. “Make yourself comfortable I will be on the dining room if you need me, now I gotta call Jimin so maybe wait thirty to forty minutes before calling me?”

“O-okay” Hoseok bows, “thank you sir” he says, head still facing down.

Yoongi gracefully touches his shoulder, his hand lingering there for longer that it should to be socially appropriate, “It’s really okay” Yoongi says, hand sliding to his neck up his chin and forcing Hoseok to stop bowing at him, “And you can call me Yoongi or hyung, whatever suits you the most”

The pink blush creeping on Hoseok’s cheeks didn’t come unnoticed by the older, they remain standing like that, staring at each other for a little longer until Yoongi feels his cheeks warming and decides it’s enough, “Jimin will kill me if I don’t call him now so” He doesn’t wait for an answer but he feels the weight of Hoseok’s stare following him on his way out, phone in hand already typing Jimin’s number.

  
  
  
  
  


Hoseok doesn’t dare to close his eyes. His back is resting on the too soft mattress, eyes studying the painting on the ceiling. The golden lines and swirls that form a figure, it’s not human. He thinks it must be a replication of a famous painting but this is the first time he sees it. He is so absorbed staring at it that he doesn’t notice Yoongi walking in the room. His attention only turn at him when he feels a weight sinking on the bed just beside him.

“Saint Michael Vanquishing the Demon” Yoongi stares at the painting above, “The artist is unknown but it’s a nice piece of art, isn’t it?” 

“Never heard of it” Hoseok crosses his arms across his chest.

“Well maybe it’s cause it hasn’t a name attributed to it, some people believed it was a spanish artist who painted it, but those are only assumptions. It’s funny”

“How?”

“That someone spent so much time creating this for the future generations to ignore the author” Yoongi turns his gaze to Hoseok’s face, resting on his side, head resting on the pillow.

“Maybe that was the intention” Hoseok mumbles, there’s a demon on the shape of a dragon in one corner, eyes black as charcoal. “Maybe it doesn’t matter the recognition as long as the message is delivered, right?”

“What do you think the message is then?”

“That where’s good, there’s evil too. That even though there are the same amount of good and evil in this world, good will always prevail”

Yoongi hums, “So you are assuming the Michael is good while the demon is evil”

“That’s the logical point, isn’t it?”

“It’s all perspective” Yoongi shrugs, “For what I know that dragon could be more righteous. You see, Michael is killing him and yet he represents the good. Good people shouldn’t kill.”

“Then I’m not any good” Hoseok’s voice is hollow.

“It’s okay, me neither”

Hoseok chuckles, painting forgotten he turns his face to look at the older boy, “It doesn’t make me feel any better”

“It should. You killed, I assume it wasn’t the first time but, you were just a weapon for my own will”

“You know I didn’t kill for you”

“I do, but in some way you did. Either you chose to follow my instructions and kill that man because I wanted you to, or you did what your heart felt was right and killed for Jimin. Having Jimin as someone to kill for, that makes me feel grateful”

There’s a question rolling of Hoseok’s tongue before he could even stop it, “How long have you known each other?”

Yoongi’s face looks paler than some seconds ago. His eyes are distant, Hoseok could feel that he’s recalling something, memories of when they met. He’s now even more curious than before. “I was twelve”

“Oh” Hoseok’s eyes increase in size in surprise. “You were kids”

“But we weren’t” Yoongi’s tone becomes lower, somehow troubled, “None of us had the chance to live as kids. We were very young, but our innocence was longer gone at that time” Hoseok understands, being the son of his father, he relates to that feeling very well. “But whatever you may think about my childhood, Jimin had it worse”

“You, you don’t need to tell me”

“And I won’t, Jimin’s story is only his to tell. And that’s all I have to say about that”

Hoseok nods, he doesn’t know what should he say and so he decides to remain silent. Yoongi could see his distress and so he sighs, scooting closer. Hoseok’s breath hitches at the proximity, when Yoongi’s arm rests on top of Hoseok’s hands, “It’s okay. You should sleep now”

“I can’t”

“Yes you do” Hoseok opened his mouth to protest but Yoongi didn’t allow him, his free hand started to play with the strands of his thin hair, “You think I don’t understand what it feels like, but I do. You can sleep even though you are afraid of it. That’s the difference between you and me”

Hoseok closed his eyes, not because he was feeling tired, but because the weight of Yoongi’s dark stare was too strong to bear, “That’s the difference between you and me. You are afraid of falling asleep because there’s something haunting you in your dreams, I’ve been there too. But I would switch places with you without hesitation. Because no matter how tired I am, how desperate to fall asleep I am. It doesn’t come”

“A person can’t live without sleeping” Hoseok tries to joke but Yoongi’s tone remains mourning.

“Yeah but a person can survive with insomnia it’s not that uncommon”

“Insomnia?”

Yoongi hums, nuzzling closer. “There are many types of it, mine is the one where you can only sleep from ten to twenty minutes in a row. Then I wake up and it starts again. And even though I sleep for those minutes it’s non-restorative so there’s no point” Yoongi shrugs at that, as if it was something he already learnt to lived with, he probably was.

“There’s pills for that” Hoseok suggests, his voice sounds distant even to himself, he feels like he’s dozing off. He tries to fight it back, but it’s pointless. Despite all that, he could hear Yoongi’s next words loud and clear.

“I can’t allow myself to do it, I just can’t sleep”

  
  
  


~~~

  
  


There’s light coming from the window but it’s dim. The sun is about to set and the shadows are creeping up the corners of the room. It’s painted in shades of yellow and orange, and black. There’s a letter on the table, Hoseok takes it between trembling hands but he can’t read it, the sun is already settled and so the room is filled in the darkness now. He tries to switch on the lamp but it doesn’t work. Hoseok frowns, the yellow and orange light had become a dark red now. His hands are wet, he touches the pads of his fingers, they are sticky. He smells them, the turmoil on his stomach increasing like a wave: blood. He gasps and drops the letter, it hovers in the air, the paper tearing itself into small pieces as if a flame is burning it. He looks at the floor and where once stood the small pieces of paper now there’s a pool of dark thick blood. Hoseok stumbles backwards, red hand covering his mouth, his back touches the wall. He tries to breathe but the air never reaches his lungs, he’s drowning, he’s drowning in blood. “It’s all your fault”

  
  
  


~~~

  
  


Hoseok gasps, he’s breath uneven as he sits on the bed. His lungs ache, his hand grabs the fabric over his chest, head low. When his body stops shaking he looks around to find the bed empty, “Oh?” He frowns, eyes searching Yoongi. It’s not even morning time yet the older had left the room already. Hoseok gets up ready to find his whereabout when his voice filtered through the agaped door.

“You know I do it for you” Yoongi says. Hoseok peers through the slight opening. Yoongi is sitting on the desk, head resting on his propped elbow while the phone rests on top of some papers.

“But I hate being alone” It’s Jimin’s voice on the speakers, “You... you promised to never leave alone again” It’s sounds like the younger boy had been crying.

“Joonie’s there, you are not alone” Yoongi sighs, “It can be dangerous here Jimin, I can’t risk it”

“You say so, but yet you bring Hoseok with ya” Hoseok can’t help but smile for he can see the pout on Jimin’s plump lips even though he’s miles away. God he misses him, he just realizes it now.

“It’s different” Yoongi’s voice sounds tired, so tired, Hoseok feels like getting out of the room and drag him to bed.

“How come? You promised Hoseok that nothing will happen to him and yet you bring him with you...You say it’s dangerous there but you bring him with you anyways...”

“He’s safe because I’m here, you are safe because Joonie’s there. I can’t risk having the two of you in danger. Trust me Jimin, he’s going to be fine. He’s sleeping now”

“Then you should go back to him, he doesn’t sleep well when he’s alone. He doesn’t say it but having someone next to him calm his nightmares”

“Okay baby, you should go back to sleep too”

“I miss you Yoon”

“Me too baby, I love you”

Hoseok hears Jimin giggle before Yoongie hungs up. “You can come out” Hoseok’s eyes widen when Yoongi meets his gaze across the overture.

“Sir, I-I’m sorry it wasn’t my intention I-”

“Don’t need to call me sir Hoseok, don’t need to apologize either. Though Jimin would appreciate hearing your voice, he misses you.” There’s a slight smile curving his thin lips up when he says it.

“I miss Jimin too”

Hoseok regrets his words, thinks it may cross the invisible line that decides what’s right and wrong but Yoongi doesn’t seem to mind. Indeed, he doesn’t say anything at all but the atmosphere isn’t uncomfortable. Hoseok enjoys this silence, though he stands awkwardly waiting for Yoongi’s command to go back to sleep.

However, Yoongi only pats his upper thighs and stares at Hoseok, demanding him to sit there. Hoseok gulps down and hesitates, what is he supposed to do? He sits awkwardly on top of Yoongi’s legs, chest facing the table. Without warning, the older circles his arms around him and presses his forehead against his back.

“When Jimin was younger, he used to had nightmares too” His voice is soft like a murmur, like a bass note from a piano reverberating through his skin, it’s soothing, Hoseok can’t help but close his eyes. “I remember him, sneaking into my room at night, asking me to cuddle him until he fell asleep again”

Hoseok remains silent for a second, he understands why Jimin did it. Because there’s something about Yoongi’s touch, mixed with his deep voice that’s calming, in a way words can’t be. His presence, once so intimidating, does no longer feel threatening. Yoongi was like a glass made of ice, cold at first touch, sharp when you shatter it, but once you melt it, it was harmless. The ice becoming just like the water that a person needs to live, the right amount, the right temperature. Yoongi was like a glass made of ice, and Hoseok does no longer feel afraid to drink from it.

“You don’t need to treat me like a kid” His tone wasn’t harsh, it sounded more like a plea.

“Then tell me, dear, how do you want me to treat you?”

That’s a question Hoseok isn’t ready to answer. The doubts writhing up his throat like a snake when he breathes. Did Yoongi really want him to be honest in his answer? Was him just playing? Hoseok’s finger tapped the table anxiously without him being aware of it. Yoongi placed his own hand on top of Hoseok’s, fingers intertwined now. The older brought their laced hands up to Hoseok’s chest, the younger could feel the beating of his heart speeding up. “Answer me”

“I-I don’t know sir”

“How many times do I have to tell you that there’s no need to call me that anymore?” Yoongi scoffed, “Unless that’s what you want” Yoongi slides his hand down so now he’s grabbing Hoseok’s waist, “You like it don’t you?” Yoongi laughed against his neck, “Calling me sir, you like it”

“N-no” Hoseok stuttered, his body stiff under Yoongi’s touch.

“Then what is that you like dear?” Yoongi kisses his nape carefully, the grasp on his waist tightening.

“Jimin” Hoseok gasped.

“Jimin?” Yoongi’s tone is a confused one, his ministrations stop. Hoseok thinks he’s about to push him out of his lap and so he decides to turn around to face the older. His stare is calculating.

Hoseok gulps down and opens his mouth “I want you to treat me like you treat Jimin”

“Oh” Yoongi can’t hide his surprise, eyes warming at the answer. “Is that so?” Hoseok nods. “So what you like about that?”

“You are soft...almost delicate when you touch him”

Yoongi smirks, “You know nothing dear”

“I do!” Hoseok brings his hands up to grab Yoongi’s shoulders. “Even when you are being rough, there’s still gentleness in your actions. I like that, I-I want that”

“You are asking too much Seok” Yoongi claims before bringing his lips against the younger’s. Hoseok gasps in the kiss, fingers raking through his raven hair, he wants to deepen the kiss but Yoongi soon breaks it, “You are not Jimin. I can’t love you the way I love him”

Hoseok understands, of course that was stupid. There’s a difference between him and Jimin. Jimin loves Yoongi, and Yoongi clearly loves him back. But Hoseok, he is just like and extra piece of the puzzle, useless in their equation. Hoseok can’t deny it’s obvious that he will never mean as much as they mean to each other, but he can’t help feel a little down. Yoongi notices and so his grip becomes even tighter when the younger menaces to get up.

“Jimin and you are too different to be treated just like the same person” Yoongi nuzzles his nose against Hoseok’s neck, taking in his scent, he plants a quick kiss to his skin before pulling back in order to face him. “Just like I can’t ask you to love me the same way you love him”

Hoseok freezes, he’s sure he misheard what Yoongi said. “What?”

“You love Jimin, there’s no point in hiding it”

“I-” Hoseok tries to find the words to explain Yoongi what he feels, but he find none, Yoongi is right. He loves Jimin, he doesn’t know how it happened, how the desire soon became need. It all was so new to him, the butterflies on his stomach and the warmness on his chest whenever the younger smiled, the stupid feeling of levitating whenever he was around. Hoseok was a fool to believe Yoongi wouldn’t notice.

Hoseok tries to look down but Yoongi places his digit under the younger’s chin, lifting his face up so their eyes meet, “There’s no point in hiding it”

“Are you mad?”

“Do I have any reason to be?”

But there are so many reasons for him to be, Hoseok thinks, their interactions could be classified as inappropriate, that to say the least. It was wrong, it must be.

“Jimin is old enough to decide whatever he wants to do. He’s not an object, he doesn’t have an owner, and so I shouldn’t treat him like one”

“Is that what you think?”

“No” Yoongi shakes his head, “That was  _ we  _ agreed when we started dating” It’s weird, Hoseok thinks, how Yoongi seems like he’s opening his thoughts to him when they are in such a position, Hoseok cradling him now.

“You know how people is afraid of heights or spiders? Well for Jimin it’s the meaning of belonging. The thought of being owned, triggers him. And I can’t blame him, he has many reasons to be”

“You mean, commitment?” Hoseok tilts his head to one side.

“No” Yoongi shakes his head, “It’s much more complicated than that Seok. Jimin’s only wish ever is to be free, and that means I don’t have a say in whoever he wants to be with.”

“Doesn’t it upset you?”

“Well,” Yoongi chuckles, “It’s something I have learned to live with.” He shrugs, “So believe me when I say that you loving him, it’s nothing that scares me. In fact, I’m glad that you do, for he wouldn’t have no one better”

“And what about you? You are good to him”

“I want to be, but I can’t always be there for him. So having you with him, when I’m not, it- it calms me down. I know, I just know he’s safe when he’s with you. It’s relieving.”

“But right now...you are not with him, and I’m not”

“Yeah” Yoongi rubs the back of his head, “Sometimes I can be a little selfish.” Yoongi leans on Hoseok once again and crushes their lips together “Maybe I wanted to have you a little time for myself. Blame me” He whispers between kisses, hands moving up to jank Hoseok’s shirt off his body.

Hoseok lets him guide, let’s Yoongi take the control over the situation, partly because he has no queue as to what to do. He’s so hesitant that refrains himself from touching Yoongi. He’s afraid of making any mistakes.

Is when Yoongi lifts him up so he’s sitting on the table that breathes out “Touch me” Taking off his own shirt, revealing his torso that has Hoseok’s mouth watering, there’s ink painting his chest black. Swirls and lines that form what ressembles and old dragon, “Touch me Seok, and I’m not asking like your boss”

Hoseok hums and it takes all of his will not to break eye contact with the older as he undoes his pants, but in the end, the tattoo is more eye-catching “Is that a kind of clan mark?”

Yoongi nods, “The black Imugi has blessed my family since the beginning of times.”

“I don’t have any” Hoseok mutters, “My father died before I was able to be gifted with it” It’s a sad memory, but Hoseok shakes his head, there would be more suitable times to grief his father’s death.

“One day little one” Yoongi guides Hoseok’s hand so it slides under his briefs, “you’ll have one too”

Hoseok gulps down, nodding at Yoongi’s words. Having a tattoo of a family is a gift one should appreciate as well as fear. Once the ink touches your skin, there’s no turning back. Hoseok understands that too well. But he would be lying if he said he doesn’t feel excited, the family tattoos are usually given by the highest member of the family, that of course depending on your status. So having Yoongi inking the black Imugi on his skin, well it’s nothing but thrilling.

The younger licks his lips and takes a deep breathe before circling his hand around the older’s length, he listens Yoongi humming and so he feels encouraged to keep going. It’s so different, Hoseok thinks. While Jimin was all loud and excited, Yoongi seems to have a liking in taking things slow, just moaning quietly while he plays with the strands of Hoseok’s hair. It’s so different and yet it makes Hoseok’s skin crawl in anticipation.

Without hesitation, he pulls Yoongi’s briefs down and jumps off the table, not wasting a second to kneel down. “Eager aren’t we?”

Hoseok’s nods. He doesn’t know why he does it, but Yoongi’s voice is so serene even though he’s sucking him off, it only makes him wanna go pliant under him. Yoongi’s member was a little bigger than Jimin’s and so he find it more difficult to take it full inside his mouth without choking around it.

But despite his efforts, Yoongi doesn’t go easy on him, instead he grips his nape and pushes his head down. He does it silently, just like the soft moans leaving his lips resembling the murmur of the wind.

There’s tears streaming down Hoseok’s eyes, he blinks but they don’t stop falling, he looks up and finds Yoongi staring down at him, head tilted to the side and a playful smirk curving his lips up. He looks rather pleased by Hoseok’s struggle, he runs his fingers across his hair, pushing it back to have a better look at his wet face. “Want me to cum already or prefer to save it?” Hoseok tries to move away so he could answer but the grip on his hair doesn’t allow it. “Answer my dear”

“Swave wuit” Hoseok says with Yoongi’s cock still on his mouth, he feels rather stupid for the words come out muffled for obvious reasons but Yoongi must find it amusing, because he chuckles briefly before releasing the grip.

Hoseok remains on the very same position, kneeling down on the floor, staring at Yoongi as the older sits on the chair, fully naked, legs sprawled comfortably. “That drawer over there” Yoongi points at the back of the living room where a luxurious golden piece of furniture rest, “I guess there are still condoms and lube from my last visit”

“Last visit?” Hoseok asks as he makes his way towards the drawer.

“I brought Jimin here for a weekend I don’t know, three years ago?”

Hoseok nods, “But that’s a long time”

Yoongi shrugs, “This suit is mine, if the condoms are not there that would mean someone else used it. That would be an inconvenience”

“Or maybe they cleaned it and throw them away because they must have expired” Hoseok laughed, taking the condoms that were indeed inside the drawer and checked the date, “It’s your lucky day”

“Mine or yours?” Yoongi laughs, his arm now resting on the back of the chair as he scans the younger, pleased. Hoseok doesn’t answer but makes his way back his boss.

Well Yoongi isn’t delicate, Hoseok notices as much. He doesn’t know if it’s because of their previous conversation or just the way he wants to touch Hoseok. He stretches him up until he’s sure his cock would perfectly fit inside Hoseok without hurting him. But the way he does it, oh the way he thrusts his fingers in and out of his entrance has Hoseok clutching at the table behind him till his nails sink into the wooden. Hoseok is sweating, sweating and moaning without control. His voice escalating into loud screams as Yoongi touches his sweet spot with the tips of his fingers.

“There, there” Hoseok urges, toes curling on the floor. But Yoongi stops, tsking. Hoseok doesn’t dare to ask him why, for the reason is crystal clear, if not, watching him rolling down the condom is enough to delete all his thoughts.

“Make yourself comfortable pretty thing” He commands and Hoseok nods, laying down on top of the table, there are many papers and files but he doesn’t care about them now. He lays on top of them and lets Yoongi open his legs further to place himself in between.

  
  


Like the calm before the storm, Yoongi moves slowly inside him, his eyes never leaving the younger’s glassy ones. He hushed him with his index finger before he bottoms out. “Ah...ng~ fuck” Hoseok curses, because he suddenly feels too full. To what Yoongi smirks proudly.

“How endearing” Yoongi whispers, sliding his thumb inside Hoseok’s mouth. The younger starts sucking at it out of reflex, humming around his digit while Yoongi’s thrusts escalated into a faster pace.

Hoseok is not there. He doesn’t feel like is there. It’s not like a dream, it’s real but it’s as if he’s somewhere else. Somewhere where the waves crashed against the rocks in the bay, where the trees sway right and left in the middle of a storm. It’s cathartic, peaceful. It’s like he’s somewhere he wants to be, and doesn’t realize it till now how much he craved it for.

The adrenaline running through his veins doesn’t allow him to think properly, he wants to see it all, feel it all. Everything Yoongi has to offer him, he wants to take it, hide it from the world so he would be the only one to feel this pleasure. He knows it’s a stupid thought, but he wants to believe, even for a second, that it’s the truth.

Yoongi pound into him harder, his body hovering on top of him like a tower, “For someone who’s so hesitant in taking orders you sure know how to take cock huh?” Yoongi slams his hips reaching to his sweet spot, his heaven in earth. Hoseok’s mind goes blank. The raven haired boy captures his lower lip between his teeth, biting, only the taste of the sweet blood stops him. But he doesn’t move away, no, instead he leans to his side and attacks his neck, sucking and biting. “Good you are so tight my dear” He growls to his ear.

Hoseok squirms, let’s the pleasure take over his senses, “Faster ah yeah li-like that”

Yoongi’s pace is erratic, the slam of hips making Hoseok’s cheeks red. Yoongi pushes his right leg up, “Think you can stretch it up a little more?” Yoongi asks, his voice wavers because of his constant moves.

Hoseok shakes his head and apologizes, “I-I’m not as flexible as Jimin” He breathes out and Yoongi moves away. Hoseok’s eyes widen, he’s about to ask is he said anything wrong when the older grabs both of his hands with just his own slender one. He pushes his hands over his head and pins them on the table.

“Now listen here little one” Yoongi stops moving for a second, his free hand mapping the skin of Hoseok’s torso down his belly, grabbing his neglected cock. “My name is the only one I wanna hear from your pretty lips tonight, got it?”

“Ye-yeah” Hoseok whimpers when the older starts moving his hand, “I-I’m sorry I-”

“Say it”

“Yo-yoongi”

Yoongi seems pleased but not enough, he resumes the sway of hips that has Hoseok seeing stars, “Now without stuttering my dear”

“Yoongi” Hoseok repeats, “Yoongi” louder this time. Hoseok moans his name like a plea, his voice becoming louder and louder, the slap of skin against skin barely audible with his screaming tone. It’s pronouncing Yoongi’s name when he reaches his climax, staining white all over his stomach and Yoongi’s hand. The older follows soon after, forehead resting over Hoseok’s, their breaths mingling together.

This time is Hoseok who closes the distance between them, Yoongi hums in the kiss, cupping Hoseok’s cheeks carefully. His touch so different now, slow and gentle. Hoseok feels his heart racing and wishes it stopped for a second because he’s sure that it can be heard in the stillness of the room.

“Let me clean okay?” Yoongi breaks the kiss and head to the bathroom. Hoseok hears the water running and Yoongi soon emerges from the room with a towel in hand. He cleans Hoseok and discards the piece of cloth to the floor.

“Fuck” He curses, “What a mess have you done here little one” He points at the table. There are papers scattered all over the surface, some even reached the floor. 

Hoseok is now aware of it. He looks with doe puppy eyes at his boss, embarrassed. “Is it that bad?”

“Well” Yoongi half laughs, “Those are the files of the people you are gonna meet in a few hours, as well as the locations. Now they are all mixed”

“Shit you kidding”

“Do I look like?”

“I’m sorry I-”

“Just” Yoongi sighs, “let’s organize them together and we can go through them as we do okay?” Hoseok nods eagerly, ready to leave to get dressed before getting to work but Yoongi stops him. “I mean now”

“But-”

“What?” Yoongi chuckles, sitting on the chair just like he did just a few moments before, he pushes Hoseok on top of him yet once again, “Do you really think I was done with you, my dear?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!! Well i hope this was worth the wait!! I hope you like this chapter and please everyone stay safe, stay at home. I work at a supermarket so I can't stay at home but if you can, please do!! kisses xx


End file.
